The Eternal Pendent
by noddy-22000
Summary: Chapter 8 is now up. This story starts in Harry's 6th year and is a story that will (hopefully) span the full year. I'm not good at summaries. It will concentate on HHr, RL and GN pairings.Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter and the Eternal Pendant**

**Chapter 1 – Life with the Dursley's**

The morning light flickered through the window of the smallest bedroom of 4 Privet Drive announcing the arrival of another fine day. The young man that lay in the bed rolled over trying to ignore the bright light that seemed determined to wake him. _Why should I get up? _He thought. _What's the point?_ Harry rolled onto his back and opened his eyes completely to allow them to adjust to the morning haze. Each new summer day seemed to blur into the next. In the last three weeks the most exciting thing that had happened was his cousin Dudley's short fall down the stairs. This had been the result of Dudley's attempt to get away from Harry to quickly (after the incident last summer, Dudley's fear of Harry had now reached an insane level). The considerable extra bulk that Dudley carried made it very difficult for him to manoeuvre through tight spaces quickly and impossible for him to take them at a run. Dudley was half way down the stairs and, on seeing that Harry was about to mount the top of the stairs, decided to put more space between them and commenced running down the stairs. This had lead to Dudley's head on collision with the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Luckily Dudley's excess fat was great cushioning for his high speed impact. Dudley bounced off the wall and fell backwards to the bottom of the stairs were he lay, face up, staring at the ceiling, moaning. Harry had not rushed to help Dudley as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had. Instead Harry paced his decent down the stairs to get the most enjoyment out of seeing the beached whale form of Dudley at the base of the stairs. By the time Harry had reached the base of the stairs his Aunt and Uncle were already fussing over Dudley's huge form. Harry's Uncle had taken one look at this scene: Dudley lying at the base of the stairs like a turtle on its back and Harry standing over him with a grin, and had yelled _'get to your room and stay there boy'_. As this incident occurred the day after Harry's return from Hogwarts, it had set the mood for the summer in the Dursley house hold. Dudley had not been seriously injured (a bump on the head was the worst of it) but this had not stopped Uncle Vernon coming into Harry's room shortly after and accusing Harry of doing something to Dudley to make him fall. Harry, having been strengthened by the show of support at the train station the day before had decided that he had had enough of Uncle Vernon and the treatment he received while at Privet Drive. Harry allowed Uncle Vernon to finish his usual tirade of how he had given Harry food, clothes and a place to sleep and that Harry was to stay in his room for the rest of the summer before Harry said anything.

"_I didn't do anything to Dudley. He fell down the stairs because he is fat and stupid, he didn't need any help from me! I am sure that my friends will be very interested to find out that I have been imprisoned in my room a day after my return. I will have to note it in my next letter, which they will be expecting."_ Harry allowed these words to wash over Uncle Vernon like a cold shower. Vernon's face went from the usual angry purple shade to fade completely to an off white.

"_I don't recall saying anything about imprisonment." _Vernon replied.Harry could see his Uncle's mind working hard to ensure he would not have to meet with the strange group from the train station. Uncle Vernon finally concluded the episode by mumbling _"I think it best if you just try and stay away from Dudley. He still has not recovered from the incident last summer. I don't think we need to mention this to your friends."_ With that Uncle Vernon had turned and left. And that had been Harry's longest conversation since returning to the Dursley's.

Harry had spent the rest of his holidays since then writing short notes to his best friends Hermione and Ron and, when necessary, notes to members of the Order of the Phoenix to let them know he was doing ok. Harry had decided not to bother advising any of them how much he hated his time with the Dursley's. He knew that all of them were aware of how much he didn't want to be at Privet Drive, but Harry also knew it was the safest place for him to be. But he was bored and lonely. The Dursley family had starting leaving the room when ever he entered. At first this had seemed good as when they left he could then do what ever he wanted, like watch the news uninterrupted, but after three weeks of it, it became depressing. Harry's feeling of loneliness seemed to amplify the pain he still felt keenly over Sirius' death. How could he face another day of this monotony? He looked at the clock. It read 8:00am. _I had better wait another half hour before I get up. _He thought, _give Dudley time to finish his breakfast and get out of the house before I go down_ (Dudley had taken to leaving early in the morning to meet his friends and not returning until almost midnight). Harry rolled onto his side and looked out the open window. He noticed something moving towards it. Moments later he recognised it to be the barn owl that had been delivering the _Daily Prophet _to him since he had returned. Harry climbed out of bed, collected some coins from his desk then went to the window to pay the owl. Harry took his newspaper over to the desk and commenced reading it from cover to cover; he didn't want to miss anything like last year. There had been a few pieces of interest in the paper over the holidays but not much. Harry closed the paper both happy that there had not been a murder, but disappointed to find nothing. Harry had checked both the wizard and muggle news every day since his return to the Dursley house hold. There had been a couple of mysterious reports on the news that Harry felt were definitely Voldemort and his Death Eaters' style, but he could not share his suspicions with his friends as they were still trying to keep anything important out of the owl post (in case it was being watched). At the moment all he could do with these snippets of information was ponder them and what they could be leading up to.

Harry looked over at the clock. It was now after 9.30am and Harry felt it was safe to make his way down stairs for breakfast. He dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and quickly checked his reflection in the mirror. He had grown over the last year and all his cloths were starting to get a little short. Harry still received hand me downs from Dudley but these days Harry was matching Dudley in height and the clothes Harry was receiving were to now too short when he got them. His green eyes starred back at him examining his never flat black hair and ran down the length of his body. Though still lean he no longer had the look of an under fed boy, but an athletic young man. His legs where no longer weedy but muscular. His shoulders pushed on the edge of the shirts seems. _It will do,_ he thought.

With a final glance Harry made his way out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen were he made himself a couple of bacon sandwiches and sat down at the table to eat them and parous the daily paper that Uncle Vernon had left . This had become Harry's routine. Almost no human interaction to look forward to. Most of Harry's letters told him not to leave the house unless necessary and that they would be seeing him soon. _How soon? _Thought Harry. _Not soon enough!_ was always his response. He decided to return to his room, as he did most days, and read a book (though he had read everything he owned). Anything to take his mind off the reality of his life. Not only was Harry a wizard, but he had recently found out that he was the target of one of the most evil wizards to have ever lived: Voldemort. Harry's mind had dwelled on the conversation he'd had with Dumbledore before the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. In particular, the prophecy. The thought of having to kill or be killed by Voldemort did little to improve Harry's state of mind.

Harry entered his room and dropped onto the bed. Harry absently looked through the books he had collected since he had learned that he belonged in the wizarding community. After looking through his books twice he gave up on trying to find something. Since the Dementors had joined Voldemort, Harry's last means of escape (his walks outside) from the Dursley house hold had been removed. The most out door exposure Harry had had was doing the weeding for his Aunt. Harry had actually offered to do this as it gave him a physical activity and at least he got to be outside (even if it was just the back yard). Harry felt more trapped then he had ever felt while staying at Privet Drive. He threw his books into his school trunk and lied back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. _What now_? He thought. Harry's mind filled with images as it always did when he did not occupy it with something else. Images of the battle at the Ministry of Magic flooded his mind; Sirius death, the meeting with Voldemort, Hermione's collapse, Neville's screams of pain, the images had no order. He couldn't seem to stop them. He had relived that night over and over again in his head. His dreams were haunted by them. _Why didn't I listen to Hermione? She tried to tell me it was a trap, why didn't I listen to her?_ This question brought more pain as an image of Hermione smiling before him appeared in his mind. Just as quickly as it had appeared it changed to the image of Hermione's body unconscious on the floor in the Department of Mysteries. Harry's thoughts consumed him as they did on many days and eventually the effort of reliving the battle over and over again in his mind exhausted him and he drifted off into sleep.

He woke hours later to the sound of this Aunt calling his name. She called again, louder this time. Harry sat up in bed and wiped his eyes. _What have I done now?_ He thought in his sleepy haze. Aunt Petunia called a third time, louder, if that was possible. Harry moved to the door, opened it and called back _"Yes?"_

"_You have a phone call."_

_A call. For me? Who do I know who knows how to use the phone?_ Harry thought to himself as he made his way down the stairs to the phone in the entrance hall.

"_Hello."_ Harry spoke into the receiver.

"_Hello Harry?"_ it was Hermione. _Of course,_ thought Harry.Harry had never been so happy to hear her voice._ "How are you?" _her voice was filled with concern. _"Your letters have been less then informative." _

"_Sorry" _Harry said. _"I just haven't really had too much to say. I mean, it's not like there is a lot I can do. Though I haven't been directly told not to leave the house, I don't really feel like risking it at the moment." _

"_I'm sure Dumbledore has ensured that there is protection for you Harry,"_ Hermione said. Harry took that to mean that he was still being watched by a member of the Order.

"_I would still rather not. Not after last summer. Dudley still blames me for the whole incident and he is completely terrified of me. He almost gave himself concussion trying to get away from me just after I got back. As boring as it is inside this house, at least it's safe."_ Harry replied. _"Besides, don't you know what has been going on, aren't you staying at the Order"_ Hermione's letters had been about as informative as his, he therefore assumed that she was at the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters, though he hadn't been sure.

"_Um, no, my parents decided that since they had not seen me for a while, that they wanted me to stay at home for the whole of this holidays. I'm not allowed to go at all. But I will see you at Hogwarts and maybe we can meet in Diagon Alley when I get my school things. "_

"_Oh, well that would be great if we could. Has anyone said anything to you about me getting out of here?" _Harry asked tentatively.

"_Um, no, not that I have heard. But as I haven't been there and the letters haven't been very informative I can't really say what they have planned. I'm sure that it won't be long though"._ Hermione replied encouragingly. Harry was less enthusiastic. _"Anyway"_ Hermione went on _"I thought you would like to know, I found out that we receive our O.W.L.s tomorrow. I thought I would let you know."_ Always concerned about grades, Harry thought, just like Hermione. Harry had also read that the OWLs would be sent to students in the _Daily Prophet_ but he didn't let Hermione know that. He didn't want her to think that her call had been a waste of time.

"_Excellent" _Harry said with little enthusiasm. _"I was looking forward to seeing how few OWLs I get."_

"_Why do you think you will not do well?" _Hermione asked. _"I thought you were confident in the exams?_

"_I may not have been as confident as I let on. Though I do think I did alright in the Defence against the Dark Arts exam. It will probably be the only OWL I'll get."_ Harry responded. He hadn't given that much thought to the results, not with everything else.

"_I'm sure that's not true Harry, you studied so hard for the exams. Anyway I want you to call me tomorrow when you get your exam results. I would get Ron to as well but I think it might be safer if he sticks with the owl post." _Harry smiled remembering the attempt Ron had made to call him during summer break after his second year at Hogwarts.

"_Ok, I will."_ Harry said dubiously _"but only if you promise not to laugh if I don't get very many."_

"_I would never do that Harry!"_ Hermione's voice sounded shocked and a little offended on the other end of the line. _"Besides, I'm sure you have done well."_

"_Yeah, well I guess we will know tomorrow."_

"_Yeah, tomorrow." _Hermione'svoice seemed to almost trail off as if her mind was on something else. Harry couldn't think of anything else to say so he waited for Hermione to resume talking. After an uncomfortable silence, that seemed to go forever to Harry, Hermione spoke.

"_Harry I didn't just call to let you know about the exams," _she began awkwardly.

"_Oh?"_ Harry replied curiously

"_I also wanted to talk to you about Sirius as well."_ Hermione concluded. _"Only if you want to." _Hermione had quickly added in case the mere mention of Sirius's name would be too much for Harry to handle.

"_Anything in particular about Sirius that you wanted to discuss?" _Harry new he was being purposely vague, but couldn't help himself. All he had been thinking about over the last few weeks seemed to flood his mind. _Why did Hermione have to mention Sirius?_ He thought. _We were having a nice little conversation._ And for a short time his mind had been occupied by something else.

"_Oh Harry,"_ Hermione said, her voice sounded on the edge of tears. _"I'm so sorry for your loss. I wish I had been able to help more. I really liked Sirius. He was a good man. He didn't deserve what happened to him."_

"_Yeah, well, its' my fault. If had just listened to you. He wouldn't be... be..."_ Harry still couldn't bring himself to say it. Angrily he wiped away tears that had formed in his eyes. His voice seemed to catch in his throat. _"Gone,"_ he finally concluded.

"_That's not true Harry. No one forced Sirius to leave the headquarters. And we did try and check if he was still at home. There was no way you could have known that it was a trap. You can't blame yourself Harry. It wasn't your fault and blaming yourself will not bring him back."_ Hermione's voice seemed to grow stronger as she spoke as if she truly believed the words she spoke. Harry however, thought that she was simply saying it to make him feel better. It didn't.

"_Harry? Are you still there?"_ Harry had not been able to respond to Hermione's statements and his prolonged silence obviously concerned her.

"_I'm still here,"_ he replied quietly.

"_I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted to be sure that you are ok and are not about to do anything... rash,"_ Hermione seemed to be choosing her words very carefully.

"_Well I'm not planning on leading anyone else to their death if that is what you mean." _Harry replied with a bit more bitterness then was necessary. He wasn't angry at Hermione. He was angry at himself.

"_Well that wasn't quite what I meant." _Hermione replied.

"_Hermione, I haven't even left the house and all I seem to receive are warnings. I'm not about to do anything." _Harry said in a mono-toned voice.

"_Well ok Harry."_ Hermione said as if that was settled. _"Well, call me tomorrow when you get your OWL results. I hope I passed." _Hermione gave Harry her phone number and they said their good byes.

After the call Harry did feel a bit better. But Harry thought he should have said more about the incident at the Ministry. Harry felt bad about the whole thing, not only because of Sirius, but also because he almost gotten his two best friends killed. The sight of Hermione collapsing still haunted him. Ron's incapacitation still gave him chills. He felt he owed them for risking their lives at his demanding. At the very least he owed them an apology. He resolved to apologise to Hermione and Ron when he next spoke to them. It was mid afternoon and Harry now felt even more alone then he had before Hermione had called. The brief human contact Hermione had given him had helped him forget his troubles and his loneliness for a short time and now that it was gone he thought his loneliness consume him. He wandered around the lounge room trying to think of something to do. His eyes fell on the small stained oak and glass cabinet that contained Uncle Vernon's special wines and spirits and remembered Ron's desire to try fire whisky at the Hogshead. The memory of Ron only depressed him further and he decided to return to his room to think there.

The next morning Harry awoke with a feeling of expectation and excitement. Though he hadn't given much thought to the OWL results since the start of the holidays, now that he knew that they were going to arrive, he found himself nervous. He looked around the room and noticed that Hedwig was not there. _Out hunting? H_e thought. _Not normally during the day. _His wondering did not last long as he noticed Hedwig outside moving toward the window. As she glided in Harry noticed that she had a letter in her beak. Hedwig dropped the letter on top of him and landed on the bed head. Harry sat up in bed and reached over to Hedwig to pat her gently in thank you and checked the letter. It was from the Ministry of Magic. It was his results. He looked at Hedwig. _"How did you know?"_ he asked out load not really expecting a response. Hedwig gave a soft hoot in support and then she seemed to look directly at the letter in his hands as if waiting for his results. Harry smiled to himself, appreciating the support his owl offered him. His attention returned to the letter in his hand. Slowly he turned the letter over and opened the seal. _"Here we go," _he whispered. He pulled out the parchment and scanned it quickly until he reached the part he was interested in. It wasn't as bad as he had expected. He quickly scanned his results.

Defence against the Dark Arts – Outstanding

History of Magic – Poor

Charms – Exceeds Expectations

Care of Magical Creatures – Exceeds Expectations

Transfiguration – Exceeds Expectations

Divination – Poor

Potions – Outstanding

Herbology – Acceptable

Astronomy – Acceptable

Total Ordinary Wizard Level earned: 9

In total he had received 9 O.W.Ls. Harry couldn't believe it. He had passed everything (except Divination and History of Magic) and he had even received the grades required to get him into the classes required to become an Auror. For a moment Harry was happy. He wanted to race down stairs and call Hermione to tell her his results. She would be so impressed and maybe he could gloss over the Divination and History of Magic results so she wouldn't know that he failed a subject. He got up quickly and dressed and made his way down stairs. He picked up the phone and dialled Hermione's number. It was only 8.00am but Harry new that Hermione would be up and waiting for him to call. As Harry dialled, his Aunt put her head out of the kitchen into the hall way.

"_Who are you calling?" _Aunt Petunia demanded.

"_A friend." _Harry replied shortly.

"_Well, don't be to long!"_ she snapped and returned to the kitchen. Harry continued to dial shaking his head.

The phone rang for a short period until a very excited female voice said _"Hello?"_ on the other end of the line. Harry knew straight away that it was Hermione. _Had she been waiting beside the phone for me to call_, Harry thought.

"_Hello Hermione," _Harry replied happily.

"_So, how did you go?"_ Hermione demanded almost before he had finished his greeting. Harry smiled to himself.

"_9 O.W.Ls."_ Harry replied happily. _"You?"_

"_Harry, that's excellent. Oh, I got 12."_ Hermione said. They discussed their results for a while and Harry was glad Hermione did not question him about his Divination and History of Magic results. The conversation then drifted to what subjects they would do for their final years at Hogwarts. Harry became uncomfortable when Hermione began explaining her choice of subjects as she also discussed the fields that she was considering going into after school. Harry wasn't sure if he still wanted to be an Auror when he finished school, or if he would even get the opportunity to try. The words of the prophecy filled his head and Harry zoned out of the conversation lost in his own thoughts. Hermione brought Harry back when Harry realised that Hermione was calling his name on the other end of the line.

"_Harry, Harry, are you still there?" _Hermione called.

"_Um, yes, sorry Hermione."_

"_Are you ok Harry?"_ Hermione asked her voice full of concern.

"_Yes, I'm fine. I just haven't thought too much about what I will do after school finishes, that's all," _Harry answered quietly.

"_Oh, I'm sorry Harry. Of course you have had other things on your mind."_ They sat in silence for a few moments until Harry remembered that he wanted to apologise to Hermione about the incident at the Ministry earlier that year.

"_Um Hermione?" _Harry started

"_Yes?"_

"_I just wanted to say how sorry I am for what happened at the Ministry to you. You were almost killed," _Harry whispered, feeling a lump rise in his throat as he spoke. _"And it was my fault that you were there. I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be ridiculous Harry. I choose to go there. You didn't force me and if I'd been paying attention I might not have ended up the way I did. There is absolutely nothing for you to be sorry for." _Hermione replied in a clear voice and though Harry did not believe her, he appreciated her saying it. Feeling happier Harry asked, _"so what have you been doing over the holidays at home?"_

"_I have been spending a bit of time with my mum. She wanted to have a bit of quality time with me before I go back to school. I think that my parents have felt a bit distant from me since I went to Hogwarts and my mum wanted to bridge that. Its' been nice." _Hermione said happily. _"What about you?"_

"_As I said yesterday, nothing,"_ Harry replied.

"_I'm sure that they are already planning to come and get you Harry. You won't be there much longer."_ Hermione said trying to sound positive. Harry imagined the rest of the holidays continuing as they had and began to feel depressed. Harry wasn't sure why but he now really wanted to get off the phone. The brief conversations with Hermione only seemed to exacerbate his feeling of loneliness.

"_Look, Hermione my Aunt is hurrying me off the phone. I had better go,"_ Harry lied.

"_Oh, ok then Harry." _Came Hermione's disappointed voice. _"Oh, before you go Harry?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Happy Birthday for tomorrow!" _Hermione said simply.

"_Thanks Hermione," _Harry said quietly. _"Bye"_ and before waiting for a response Harry put the phone down. Harry had forgotten it was his sixteenth birthday the next day. Now that he remembered it did little to improve his mode. Another birthday spent with no one who cares. Harry wished that just once, he could have a birthday like everyone else. Spending a day with friends and family who actually wanted him around. He sighed and began pacing the hallway. _What to do now?_ he thought. _I have to get out of here, even if just for a little while. _Harry decided that to walk to the near by playground. It was still relatively early in the morning and Harry felt that the risks were minimal. He quickly went back to his room to grab his wand before leaving the house, _For just in case._ He may not have walked this path for almost a year, but he still remembered every part of it. It seemed to Harry that time almost stood still in this area as the houses, trees, shrubs, fences; even the footpath never seemed to change.

When he reached the park he found happy toddlers playing with their mothers in the sand box. Young children playing on the swings while parents and guardians watched from close by. A group of boys in their early teens were playing a game of cricket on the small open area. Harry sat under an old oak in the shade, watching the activity around him but not really taking it in. His mind wandered over everything that had happened since he had started at Hogwarts. His mind then went back to the main problem it had been dealing with since the start of the holidays – Voldemort. All the people around him seemed so trouble free and happy in the sun shine, except him. Their happiness seemed to increase his depression. After about an hour Harry felt that the house was more of a sanctuary then he originally thought, as it protected him not only from his enemies but also removed him from the rest of the world reducing his encounters with other people. Harry found that he could not predict what his mood would be from one moment to the next when faced with a crowd. Harry stood up and walked back to his holiday home/prison.

It was midday by the time he got back and, as he had not yet eaten he decided to make himself some lunch and read the paper before returning to his usual hangout of his bedroom. The paper showed nothing of interest and he returned to his room to wait for the day to end. He occupied himself by re-reading the books on defence against dark magic that Professor Lupin and Sirius had given him the previous Christmas. He had read them before but as he was not allowed to practise them (as he was still an underage Wizard) he felt it was the best preparation he could do over the holidays. By 7pm his Aunt had called him to dinner (which he ate alone before the other members of the household) and by the time he had finished Harry was definitely bored. _I have to get out of here, I need to take my mind of things, some how. _Harry thought. His mind wondered back to Uncle Vernon's special spirits cabinet. _No I couldn't,_ Harry thought. _I would get into trouble, like that was something new!_ But the more he thought about it the more he thought,_ why not. Its' my 16th birthday tomorrow and I want to do something, anything. _Harry made the decision to break into Uncle Vernon's cabinet and go for a walk. He knew it was stupid even before he did it, but he was tired of being safe and knew (through boys locker room talk that alcohol can relieve the mind, if only for a brief period). _Who will know?_ He thought to himself.

Harry returned to his room to collect his wand, his invisibility cloak (_no point in being completely stupid_ he thought)and his lock picking tool (a trick he had learnt from Fred and George in his second year) and returned down stairs. The Dursleys' were in the kitchen eating their dinner and Harry moved quickly into the living room and proceeded to the liquor cabinet and as quietly as he could began picking the lock. He opened the door and looked at the cho**ic**e in front of him. As Harry had never had alcohol before he had no idea what any of them tasted like or which he would prefer. In the end he decided on an expensive looking bottle of scotch in the back row (deciding it would take longer for Uncle Vernon to realise it was missing rather than a bottle from the front row). He removed the bottle and quickly relocked the cabinet. As Harry moved to the front door he covered himself with the invisibility blanket before going outside. He quietly opened the door and walked out into the warm evening summer night. After he closed the door he quickly the street to be sure it was safe. Once he was sure the coast was clear he began walking the path back to the park he had been to earlier that day figuring that it would be empty now as it was supposed to be closed. The walk did not take long and after a brief struggle over the fence (trying to keep himself covered by the cloak and not drop his bottle at the same time) he returned to under the oak he had sat under earlier that day. Once comfortable leaning against the tree he opened the bottle and took a short swig. The contents burned his throat on the way down and his eyes began to water in response._ It not to bad_ he lied to himself as he began to cough. He took another longer swig quickly before he could talk himself out of it. This time it was easier. By the forth swig his body seemed to have become accustom to the burning sensation and his coughing subsided. Harry sat under the tree looking out over the park and the stars as they became clearer in the sky as time passed. He had gone th**r**ough a quarter of the bottle before he realised that it was having the effect he had hoped for. His mind was blank lost in the beauty of the night. It was quiet in the park until Harry heard movement behind him. He quickly checked that he was covered by the cloak was completely covering him. Once he was sure he was not visible he peaked his head around the tree. It was a young couple, no more then 18 walking hand in hand across the park. They looked happy and carefree, he thought absently to himself. _Why can't I have a relationship like that?_ His relationship with Cho, one that he had wanted for years had not turned out to be as great as he had hoped. The couple moved on and Harry lent back against the tree, thinking about if he would ever have a happy relationship in his life. He continued to drink from his stolen bottle in hopes of drowning this new unhappy thought. The hours went by and he realised that it had to be past midnight by the location of the moon in the sky. Harry checked his bottle (this was becoming difficult as his eyes where being to blur by this point) at least half the bottle was gone. _Time to go home,_ he thought. He tried to stand and found it extremely difficult. He braced himself against the tree until he was fully standing and went to take a step. This did not go well. His feet became tangled in the cloak and he fell forward. Unable to stop himself Harry fell straight onto his face. _That should have really hurt,_ he thought by amazingly he didn't feel it. He was attempting to get back up when he heard a voice behind him.

"_Need some help there son?"_ the voice was familiar but in Harry's current condition he couldn't place it. _"I think its time I took you home."_ Harry looked up to see if he could see the face that belonged to the voice, but there was no one there. He looked all around him. Harry could not see anyone. '_Great'_ Harry though '_now I am hearing things'_. Just then he felt himself being lifted of the ground and onto his feet.

"_Whose there?"_ Harry whispered.

"_Moody, I am under my invisibility cloak. Are you ok?"_ Mad Eye Moody asked.

"_Yeah, I'm fine"_ Harry replied unsteadily. But suddenly he wasn't fine. In fact he felt very ill. His head began to spin and his stomach felt like it was doing summersaults. Before he could stop it the contents of his stomach made its way up his throat and out of his mouth. Luckily most of it landed on the ground though some had ended up down Harry's front.

"_Ok, lets get you home,"_ Moody said in an amused voice and he began slowly walking Harry towards the edge of the park on the way back to the Dursley's.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Harry asked wiping his mouth with the back of his lose hand.

"_Keeping an eye on you of course,"_ Moody replied. _"You didn't honestly think that we had sto**p**ped did you?" _

"_No I guess not." _Harry suddenly realised that Moody must have been watching him the entire time. He felt ashamed of himself. He had thought on one would see. Harry kept his mouth shut for the remainder of the trip back to his summer home as he did not trust himself to keep what was left in his stomach in there unless he did. Moody kindly left Harry to his silence. Considering Harry staggered most of the way the trip took a surprisingly short time and before Harry knew it he was standing in front of the Dursley's door.

"_Can you make it to your room ok on your own?"_ Moody asked

"_Sure,"_ Harry replied swaying dangerously. Moody laughed quietly to himself and proceeded to open the door and quietly assist Harry to his upstairs bedroom. Once there Moody removed Harry's cloak and proceeded to clean the small amount of vomit from it and Harry with a cleaning spell. Moody then allowed Harry to collapse onto his bed.

"_By the way, Happy Birthday Harry." _Moody said before disapparating with a small pop. Harry however did not hear this as he had passed out as soon as he hit the bed.


	2. Harry's Birthday

**Chapter 2 – Harry's Birthday**

Harry awoke to what sounded like an echo of hooting in his room. _"Please be quiet Hedwig" _Harry mumbled. His head was pounding. He opened his eyes slowly struggling to get them to focus. He felt sore all over. He slowly tried to raise himself but found this only made his situation worse as the room began to spin and his stomach flip flopped. Slowly, as he lay back down the room came into sharper focus. _Had he slept with his glasses on? _He thought to himself. He had. He noted that the hooting had not stopped. He turned his head to repeat his request to Hedwig to be quiet when he realised that it was not Hedwig making all the noise. A dozen or so owls were located around the room watching him as if waiting for him to wake up. All had packages of different sizes and shapes attached to their feet. A barn owl decided that it had waited long enough and flew over to him to deliver its package. The box was small with a note attached to its exterior. Harry slowly removed the owls' package and once free the owl took flight out the window. Harry opened the note. It was from Moody.

_Happy Birthday Harry. You may want to take the contents of this package as soon as you get up. It will make you feel better. Moody._

Harry slowly opened the box (as quick movement made him feel worse) and found a small vial inside. The contents were a light blue and Harry careful removed the stopper and had a brief smell. It smelt terrible. Harry considered his options. Finally he decided that he couldn't feel any worse and took a quick swig. It was terrible. For a moment he thought he would not be able to hold it down, then as quickly as the sensation had come it was gone. The pounding in his head stopped and his vision full cleared. He felt fine. He returned the stopper into the vial and put it onto his bed side table (just in case the cure was only temporary and he required more later). He said a silent thank you to Moody. After how he had just felt Harry resolved never to drink again, it simply wasn't worth the effect it left the next day.

Harry now felt up to turning his attention to the other owls that had invaded his bedroom with presents from his friends. Now that he could take in fully what he was seeing. Harry couldn't remember ever receiving so many presents in his life. The next owl that came forward Harry recognised immediately. It was Pig, Ron's owl. Harry noticed another small box attached to one of Pig's leg and an envelope attached to the other. Harry removed both from Pig and Pig commenced zooming around Harry's room in what looked like celebration at its successful delivery. Harry tore open the envelope and found a card signed by not only Ron but also Ginny, Bill, Charlie and Mr and Mrs Weasley all wishing him a happy birthday. Harry smiled to himself and noticed that there was also a small letter in the envelope. He placed the card on the bed side table and read the letter.

_Hi Harry_

_Happy 16th Birthday. I couldn't afford this present on my own so most of the family came in with me for it (though it was my idea). It only just came out (only been on the market for a few weeks) and I thought it would help you prepare for next years competition. Hope you like it._

_Ron_

Harry tore open the box to find a snitch. But this snitch was different to the normal ones they used in a match as it was multi-coloured. Its body was green and it wings were red. Harry picked it up. It did not move or zoom about like it normally would. _Is it ornamental?_ Harry thought, then his eyes noticed a small booklet at the bottom of the box. The title of the booklet read '_Practice Snitch Manual'_. Harry opened the book and found it had care instructions and a how to use section. Harry immediately went to the how to use section and found that the snitch would come to life and change colour when the owner said 'Practice On' and return to its current state when the owner said 'Practice Over'. Harry decided to try it out. He held the snitch in his hand and said _"Practise On"_. The snitch immediately changed colour to gold and began zooming around the room. '_This is great'_ Harry thought. It was prefect. He would need to do some extra practise to bring his Quidditch game up considering he wasn't able to play for most of the last school year as Professor Umbridge had given him a life time bane after the first match. He watched it fly around the room a couple of times before realising the rest of the owls gathered in his room were becoming impatient for him to collect his other presents from them. Harry said _"Practise Over"_ and the snitch immediately stopped moving in mid air and returned to its original colour and remained motionless in the air awaiting collection. Harry decided to leave it there while he opened the rest of his presents. He returned to the box and found something else it there. It was a small parcel of homemade fudge (a specialty of Mrs Weasleys'). Harry smiled and put it to the side next to the card. Before he had turned back two barn owls had already landed on his bed in front of him with a very large box strapped between them. Harry removed the package from them and they immediately took flight. Harry opened the envelope attached to the top of the box and found it was a card from Fred and George Weasley.

_Hi Harry_

_Happy Birthday mate. We hope you like your present. As our financial backer we felt it was the least we could do. Enjoy._

_Fred and George_

_(Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes)_

Harry opened the box to find the inside to be at least twice as big as it was on the outside. It contained at least one of every product the twins had created. There was a box of Canary Creams, a bag of Ton-Tongue Toffees, fake wands, five boxes of their Skiving Snackboxes, two boxes of their Deflagration Deluxe Fireworks, an invisibility hat and a number of other items Harry had not seen before. Harry was overwhelmed. Fred and George had obviously been busy since they had left Hogwarts. Harry put the box aside deciding to go completely though it later as the remaining owls in his room were now hooting impatiently and he didn't want his Aunt to come and complain about the noise. The next owl that came up Harry did not recognise but he did recognise the writing on the out side of the parcel. It was from Hermione. He removed the envelope and opened it to find a card inside.

_Dear Harry_

_Happy 16th Birthday. I hope you like the present I got you. I decided it was time I stopped fighting the fact that you always seem to end up in danger and instead get you something to help you. I also thought it might come in handy when you finish school. See you soon. _

_Love Hermione._

Harry tore open the package to find a black cloak that had a hood. Harry looked at it for a moment and wondered what Hermione meant about it helping him in a fight. Harry unfolded the cloak thinking it was nice but not really that different to his Hogwarts cloak. Then a book dropped out of it. '_Another manual?'_ He thought briefly. '_The Aurors' Cloak'._ Harry opened the book to find a diagram of the cloak with arrows pointing to different sections of the cloak. It had pockets all over it that were designed to carry anything an Auror could need in battle. A quick draw pocket for his wand, an extra large pocket for his broom, a pocket that held vials of potions securely (no matter what the position of the wearer) and numerous other pockets for things Harry had never heard of before. Some pockets even required a spell to open them for extra security and others were only visible to the wearer. Harry stood up and wrapped the cloak around his shoulders doing up the silver clasp. _'It's too long'_ he thought, as the cloak scrapped on the ground. But almost as soon as the thought entered his head the cloak magically adjusted its self to his height. Though it was mid summer Harry noted that the cloak do not make him feel hot at all. He turned back to the manual and noted that the cloak had specials spells on it to ensure that no matter when the wearer wore it (summer, winter, rainy day, etc) the cloak would protect the wearer from the weather and would keep the wearer at a perfectly comfortable temperature (and dry). Though completely stunned by the cloaks abilities so far he found that there was more. The cloak also had a charm on it that would make the wearer invisible to muggles and squibs. According to the manual, they could be looking right at the wearer and would simply not notice they were there. Apparently it would have the same effect on a weak minded wizard. Strong minded wizards may notice the wearer but would find the wearer of little interest to them and would feel compelled to ignore them. However, its effects were few on exceptionally strong minded wizards though the cloak did have one last line of defence against them. It would block the wearers face completely from view. This meant (according to the manual that they may know the wearer is there but they would not be able to see the face of the wearer). When the hood was down, the cloak worked like a normal cloak in regards to peoples' ability to see them. Harry was amazed. He knew it must have cost Hermione a fortune to buy. He knew he owed her something big for her birthday in return, though he had no idea what he could get her to match it. He stood examining the cloak and its many compartments for a while until the four remaining owls returned his attention to them by all hooting loudly.

Harry carefully placed the cloak onto his bed, thinking he would try it out on the Dursleys' later that night and returned to his seat on the bed to open his remaining presents. The next owl that came forward Harry recognised. It was Neville's Grandmothers' screech owl. There was an envelope attached to its leg. Harry was pleased. Neville sent him a card. Harry quickly opened the envelope and a small medallion fell out. It was a circle with a beautiful engraving of a Phoenix on it. Harry opened the card to see if it explained what the medallion was.

_Happy Birthday Harry_

_My Grandmother and I agreed that you should have this. It's called a Protection Amulet. It helps the carrier recover quickly after being hit by minor curses. My dad collected them when he was an Auror. I have another one just like it. I hope it helps if you ever again find yourself in danger from another wizard._

_Neville_

_P.S. My grandmother was really proud of me after Dumbledore wrote to her and told her what happened at the Ministry of Magic. Thank you Harry, for making it possible._

Harry sat smiling to himself remembering how Neville's grandmother had trea**t**ed him when Harry, Ron and Hermione had meet them at St Mungo's hospital last Christmas. '_You deserve it Neville_' Harry thought to himself. The next owl that came up was a post barn owl. It had a box attached to its leg with an envelope on the side. The owl gave him an unhappy hoot as Harry removed the package. Harry assumed it was for making the owl wait so long. As soon as the package was clear the owl took off out the window to return to the post office. It was from Tonks.

_Dear Harry _

_Happy Birthday. It has been extremely busy at the Ministry since Fudge decided to acknowledge that Dumbledore was right. It was the best I could do. Enjoy._

_Tonks_

Inside the box Harry found two big boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beansand a large box of Chocolate Frogs. Harry placed them to the side and looked at the last three remaining owls. The next owl had a package from Professor Lupin. The card noted that the present would help him in the upcoming school year. It was a book. _'Ancient Magic – a guide'_. Harry put the book on top of his box of chocolates from Tonks before looking to the last two owls. The next one did not seem annoyed by its wait. This one was from Luna.

_Hi Harry_

_I hope you are having a happy birthday. I thought I would give you this. My_ _dad gave this to me when my mum died and it was given to him by his mother when his father died (my grandfather). I have read it so often I can almost recite it. I thought you might need it more. _

_Luna_

_P.S. Pass it on to someone else who needs it when you are done. _

Harry opened the package and found an old book inside titled _'The dead, are they really gone?'_. The book looked several hundred years old. Harry wasn't exactly sure how to take it though he did appreciate the thought. He decided to look at it later that night and placed it on top of Lupins' book. _'One left' _Harry thought. Harry recognised it as a school owl. The owl had a box about 10 centimetres cubed and it had small holes on the sides. Harry wondered about it briefly while he opened the envelope attached to it. It was from Hagrid.

_Harry_

_Happy Birthday. I really hope you like my gift. He took me forever to find. Really rare they are and extremely loyal. Any problems drop me a line. _

_Hagrid_

'_Oh no'_ Harry thought to himself. _'What have you sent me Hagrid'_. Harry, Ron and Hermione had always questioned Hagrid's love for the more dangerous creatures and Harry looked at the box with much trepidation. Suddenly it moved.

"_Hello. Can I come out now? Hello?"_

Harry slowly and carefully opened the box and found a small bright green snake with yellow eyes, inside.

"_Hello"_ Harry said carefully, still not sure just how dangerous the creature was.

"_Oh, hello" _the snake replied happily. _"My name is Sherman, are you my new master?"_

Harry wasn't too sure how to respond to the little, oddly named snake. It seemed quite young and had a faster speech then any snake Harry had meet before.

"_Um, yes I guess so" _Harry replied.

"_Great. I thought I was going to be in that box forever. Can I look around?"_

Before Harry could answer the snake had moved off his bed and around his room with surprising speed.

"_Um, are you venomous?'_ Harry asked carefully, hoping not to offend his new pet, just in case. Though Harry noted that Sherman had no fangs.

"_Oh, no, not that I am aware off. Don't worry, I would never bite my master. That would be unheard of for my kind. Once we are in service to a master we are completely loyal and follow every command we are given" _Sherman replied happily continuing inspection of Harry's room.

"_Oh, good" _Harry said starting to relax slightly. Overall Sherman seemed quiet friendly and Harry had to admit, for Hagrid, this creature seemed very tame. Sherman continued his extremely quick look around while Harry watched. Sherman then moved towards the door and looked to be about to go under the door into the hallway.

"_No! Stop!"_ Harry yelled at the snake. Sherman stopped immediately. Turned to Harry and said simply _"As you command"_. Sherman returned to his tour about Harry's room at a slower pace.

"_Ah, so, what kind of snake are you?" _Harry asked trying to make conversation.

If a snake could look surprised Harry was sure it would be the expression Sherman would have given him. _"You don't know? Well my species are known as a Commutatus Viper."_

"_Commutatus Viper? Why?" _Harry asked puzzled. _'What does he mean commutatus?'_

"_I don't know" _Sherman stopped and replied seriously to Harry. _"But I am only six months old. The big fellow who packed me put me in the box also put some other things in with me. Maybe that will tell you"_.

Harry returned his focus back to the box and found that Sherman was quite right. There was a care guide included in the box. Harry picked it up and was about to begin reading the small little booklet when he heard his name being called by his Aunt. Harry got up and was about to leave the room when he noticed that Sherman was following him.

"_Um, you stay here. Ok."_

"_As you command" _Sherman said and stopped in his tracks.

Harry closed the door and answered his Aunt. _"Yes?"_

"_Phone"_ His Aunt replied.

Harry proceeded down the stairs and took the receiver from his Aunt.

"_What was all that hissing about. I could hear it down stairs. You know the rules, you're not to do any, well, you know, in this house!"_ Aunt Petunia snapped at him eyeing him suspiciously.

"_I wasn't!" _Harry replied shortly not bothering to explain.

"_Hello?"_ Harry turned his attention to the phone.

"_Harry?"_ It was Hermione. _"Oh, Harry Happy Birthday."_

"_Thanks Hermione"_

"_Did you get my present?" _Hermione sounded so excited that Harry thought she might burst.

"_Yes, it's great. I don't what to say Hermione other then thank you. It must have cost a fortune!" _Harry replied happily.

"_Oh, well, I had a little saved away"_ Hermione replied evasively. _"What else did you get?"_

Harry listed the rest of the presents that he had received from his other friends finishing with Hagrid's gift.

"_A snake! He got you a snake. Is it dangerous?" _Hermione sounded nervous. Harry couldn't blame her. He had felt exactly the same way at first.

"_No I don't think so. I think Hagrid got Sherman for me to, well, keep me company" _Harry replied honestly.

"_Sherman? You named him Sherman?"_

"_No. That is the name he already had. I don't know who named him"_

"_Well just be careful with him Harry. You know Hagrid's version of harmless" _Hermione said seriously. Their conversation drifted onto general matters. Harry felt happy for the first time in months and actually felt like talking. About half and hour later they said their good byes and Harry realised he was very hungry (having not had breakfast yet). Harry made himself some lunch and returned to his room to continue his examination of his presents. He was still doing so when his Aunt called him for dinner. As he had decided earlier that day he wore his new cloak down stairs to see if it worked on the Dursley's. Harry stood with the hood up on the cloak in front of the television while the evening news was on (which his Uncle was watching) and the every member of the Dursley family simply ignored his presence. It was like he was not even there. _"This cloak is excellent" _he thought. That night as Harry went to bed (after reading a bit of the book Luna had given him) Harry felt the most content he had in months. For the first time Harry began to believe that though Sirius was no longer with Harry physically, Harry had not lost him forever. One day Harry would see him again, _it just may be a while_ Harry thought. As Harry laid back on to his pillow and for a moment entertained the idea of his parents and Sirius happy reunion, Sherman curling up at Harry's feet.

"_Get down on your knees before the Dark Lord" _A voice Harry recognised said. Before him he saw a cloaked figure be driven to his knees by a man with a strange arm. It was Peter Pettigrew.

"_So why have you come to me" _Harry said, but it was not Harry's voice.

"_I have realised the truth m- my lord"_ The figure stammered. Harry knew the figure before him was male and was sure he could recognise the voice but for some reason could not place it.

"_And what truth would that be?" _Harry enquired.

"_That you are the greatest Wizard alive and I should stand with you and not against you"_

"_And what use can you be to me?"_ Harry laughed a high pitch laugh, his wand in his hand aimed at the figure before him.

"_I can bring you something you want. I can get you Harry Potter"_ The figure raised his head.

Harry woke with a start his forehead head burning with intense pain. His eyes watered and he rubbed his scar trying to alleviate the pain. He knew some were that Voldemort (Voldermort) was very happy. Harry knew that Voldemort wanted to kill him but there was something about this apparent new addition to the Death Eaters that scared Harry more then before. _If only I had seen their face!_ Harry thought.


	3. New Headquarters

**Charter 3 – The New Headquarters**

Harry spent the next week at the Dursley's going through all of the presents he had received for his birthday and getting to know his new pet Sherman. Harry found Sherman to be a great companion as Sherman gave him something Harry had not had before. Someone to talk to who would could actually respond to him while at the Dursley's. He continued writing brief notes to the Order and Hermione called on at least two occasions. Harry had the feeling that she was keeping tabes on him, ensuring that he wasn't doing anything rash. Though, since his experience the night before his birthday, Harry had not done anything remotely rash. Harry was beginning to think he would spend his entire summer break with the Dursley's when he received the shortest note yet from an unknown member of the Order of the Phoenix.

'_Be packed'_ was all it said.

As Harry received this message the Saturday morning after his birthday he decided that he had better get started straight away. _'How am I going to fit it all into my trunk?'_ He thought. No matter how many ways he repacked his trunk all of his possessions were never going to fit. Harry decided in the end to leave the items Fred and George had sent in there original box and just place it on top of his trunk. It took him most to the day to complete his task. He left the cloak Hermione had given him out figuring he could wear that and put his Firebolt inside the pocket designed for it. Hedwig was in her cage ready to go while Sherman looked on watching Harry prepare to leave.

"_What's going on?"_ Sherman asked.

"_We're leaving" _Harry replied.

"_Excellent!" _Sherman proceeded to the cloak Harry had placed aside and began looking through the pockets.

"_What are you doing?_" Harry asked

"_Finding a comfortable travelling spot" _Sherman replied not stopping his search. Eventually Sherman found a pocket that seemed to meet his requirements and slithered inside. Harry took the cloak and placed it around his shouldered doing up the clip. It was getting dark out side by the time Harry decided he was ready to go. Harry sat on his bed waiting for the Order to arrive with no idea how they were picking him up. It was just after 9pm and Harry had almost fallen asleep on his bed when a number of faint pops announced the arrival of four people. Moody, Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared at the end of his bed.

"_Hi Harry, didn't wake you did we?" _Lupin smiled turning on the light to Harry's room. Harry's eyes took a moment to adjust to the new light and smiled at the new arrivals to his room.

"_No, just waiting. I was beginning to think you would never get here"_ Harry replied honestly.

"_Sorry it took so long Harry. We had to get everything prepared before we moved you. Are you ready to go?"_ Lupin asked eyeing Harry's trunk and box stacked on top of it.

"_Yes" _Harry said following Lupins eyes. _"But I couldn't get everything to fit, no matter how hard I tried."_

Moody looked at it for a moment then growled _"open the trunk". _Harry immediately got off his bed and did as requested. Moody raised his wand and with a sweeping motion across the trunk, said _"augeo"_. The inside of the trunk immediately doubled in size allowing more then enough room for Harry to place the box inside.

"_Oh, thanks Professor Moody. I probably didn't need that much room though" _Harry considered.

"_You still have two more years of school yet don't you"_ Moody responded. Harry had not considered that.

Harry placed the box inside his trunk and closed it.

"_How are we getting to...well were ever we are going?"_ Harry asked.

"_Portkey"_ Lupin replied simply.

"_We won't be in trouble with the Ministry?"_

"_Nope, now that Fudge has realised the truth he has allowed Dumbledore to do what he needs to too stop Voldermort. Actually time is short so we had better get ready to go." _Lupin said looking around to check that everyone was ready to leave.

"_What about the Dursley's? Should I let them know I am leaving?"_ Harry asked, not that he really cared, but he thought it was unusual for the Order not to consider them.

"_Oh, that reminds me"_ Tonks said quickly reaching into her pocket and pulled out what looked to be a crumpled paper aeroplane. Tonks smoothed out the edges and opened the bedroom door sending it flying down the stairs. _"It's a letter from Dumbledore explaining that you are leaving"_ Tonks answered Harry's questioning expression.

"_Ok, lets' go"_ Lupin said as he pulled out a fire poker from his cloak. _"Everyone grab on as it's almost time"_. Harry grabbed one end of his trunk while Moody took position next to him grabbing the other. With their free hands they grabbed a spare part of the portkey and waited. Lupin pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket to check it. After a short time Lupin began the count down. _"Three, Two, One". _Harry instantly felt the now familiar tug at his naval as the portkey transported him.

The landing was difficult due to his trunk and he lost his balance as his feet hit the floor and he fell to his knees. _"Where are we?" _Harry asked righting himself. Harry looked around and took in his new home for the remainder of the summer break. It looked like a living room. There was a large fire place with a small fire burning in it (though it didn't seem to be producing much heat) to Harry's left, a number of old comfy looking arm chairs and a three seater lounge against the opposite wall.

"_It's my home"_ Lupin replied. _"My parents left it to me after they died. It's not quiet the Black Estate, but its home"_. Harry continued to look around and notice behind him a large open kitchen through a wide archway. The walls and floor were polished wood. The place had the feel of a cottage.

"_This is the lounge, through there is the kitchen" _Lupin described pointing through the archway. He changed the direction of his hand and pointed to another smaller archway leading to a hallway to Harry's right that he had not noticed initially. _"Down there are the three bedrooms two on the left and one on the right and the bathroom, also on the right"_.

"_It's nice"_ Harry said feeling that this house was more welcoming then the Black Estate had ever been. _"Why wasn't it used initially?"_ Harry asked.

"_Well if you have a look outside you will see nothing but trees. That is because after I was bitten my parents decided it might be better to move away from other people so there was no chance I would bite anyone during my holidays. Basically we are in the middle of no where."_ Lupin answered lowering himself into one of the armchairs._ "Its miles to the nearest neighbour and as the Black Estate is in the middle of London it was more convenient to locate the Order somewhere central. And I think that Dumbledore wanted Sirius to feel that he was making a real contribution. Now that Fudge has accepted that Voldermort is back however, the Order members can see him at Hogwarts and its' not as important for the headquarters to be as centrally located. Besides, no one will notice anything going on out here. There is no one to notice. But my parents were simple people Harry and did not have the need for quiet as many safety precautions as was on the Black Estate. Dumbledore has had a lot of work to do to get this place up to scratch"._

"_I will show you your room Harry." _Tonks said and began to lead the way to the hall. Just as Harry started to follow Sherman woke up and poked his head out of his pocket to look at the new surroundings.

"_What is that?"_ Moody growled pointing to Sherman's exposed head.

"_It's Sherman, my snake. Hagrid gave him to me for my birthday."_ Harry explained watching all of his escorts eyebrows rise at the mention of Hagrids' name.

"_Obviously it is a snake boy" _Moody snapped _"What type of snake is it?"_

"_Oh, it's a Commutatus Viper"_ As Harry said this Lupin, Tonks, Moody and Shacklebolt exchanged looks of concern. _"What's wrong?"_ Harry asked taking in the same concerned expressions that now faced him.

"_Are you sure that is what it is?"_ Moody pressed Harry. Harry could not see what the fuss was about. Sherman wasn't dangerous.

"_Well, that's what he told me, why?"_

"_He told you? Who Hagrid?" _Moody asked.

"_No. Sherman told me" _Harry realised from the expression on Moody's face that he didn't know._ "I'm a Parselmouth" _Harry explained. _"Now, why are you all concerned about Sherman?"_ Sherman mean while had remained in Harry's pocket and seemed to be watching the outcome of the conversation, seeming to realise it was about him.

Moody looked over at Lupin and Lupin began to explain. _"Well Harry, It's just that most wizards don't believe that the Commutatus Viper exists. It's considered to be a myth that Dark Wizards created and encouraged to inspire fear in others."_

"_What are you talking about? Sherman isn't even venermous. I asked." _Harry couldn't believe that anyone could use a snake as a way to inspire fear.

"_Harry, did Hagrid not tell you anything about it?"_ Lupin asked.

"_He sent a little book with Sherman, like a carers' manual" _Harry replied.

"_And have you read it?"_

"_Well, no, not yet. I was reading the books Luna and you gave me first" _Harry said now feeling that he should have read it.

"_I would strongly recommend that you read it and in the mean time keep a close hold on Sherwood" _

"_Sherman"_ Harry corrected absently.

"_Of course" _Lupin smiled.

"_I'll show you your room Harry"_ Tonks said for a second time after everyone seemed a bit more relaxed and commenced walking down the short hall. Harry followed and Lupin brought up the rear levitating Harry's trunk behind him. Harry's room was at the end of the hall. It had a double bed, bed side tables on either side, a cupboard and a small desk and chair. It looked like it was out of a country cottage catalogue.

"_Well here it is" _Tonks said. _"I have to go now. Any problems just tell Lupin"_ Tonks pointed at a thumb towards the directions Lupin had just taken out of the room after leaving Harry's trunk.

"_You're not staying here as well?" _Harry asked

"_No, it's just you and Lupin, but we will all stop by from time to time. Take care Harry and we will see you soon". _Tonks left Harry closing the door behind her. Harry assumed that by '_we'_ Tonks meant Moody and Shacklebolt. Harry took off his cloak and Sherman climbed out of the pocket and began to explore Harry's new room. Harry opened his trunk and began to rummage through it for the book Hagrid sent him. He was definitely going to read tonight after the reaction he had received when Sherman had appeared in the lounge room. After what seemed like an eternity of rummaging (due to the extended size of his trunk) Harry found what he was looking for and placed it on the bed side table.

"_Harry?"_ Lupin was calling from the other room.

Harry went to the door and opened it. _"Yes"_ Harry called back.

"_Are you hungry? I have made dinner."_

Harry suddenly realised that he was famished. _"Coming"_ Harry replied. _"Sherman, you stay here ok?"_

"_As you request"_ Sherman return, though he did not look up from his exploration of the new room.

Harry returned to the lounge and found that Lupin had moved to the kitchen. The open kitchen had a wooden dinning table with seats for four people. Only two of the places were set.

"_It smells good"_ Harry said taking a place at the table.

"_Well I don't have the skills of Molly Weasley, but I'm not too bad"_ Lupin said placing a steaming pot on the table. It turned out to be a beef casserole and Harry had to admit that it was quiet good. After Harry's third helping he finally felt that his appetite had been satisfied and now that his mouth was empty he could have an actual conversation with Lupin.

"_So, what happened to your parents?"_ Harry asked Lupin thinking it wasn't the best place to start a conversation but he hadn't had a lot of practise lately.

"_My parents died a number of years ago Harry. Not from Voldermort, if that is what you are thinking"_ Lupin must have read the unasked question on Harry's face. _"No, I was a late child and they were old when they died. My father passed away 7 years ago and my mother shortly after. They were not important enough to be a target for Voldermort, or at least that was what Voldermort thought. They gave Dumbledore as much assistance as they could because he allowed me to study at Hogwarts. But due to their age and their location" _Lupin indicated around the room _"there was only so much they could do. Sorry it took so long before we could move you out of your aunt and uncle's but Dumbledore had a bit of work to do before the place was ready."_ Lupin added looking apologetic.

"_That's ok"_ Harry replied not wanting to make Lupin feel guilty. Harry really liked Lupin and saw no point in being angry with him because he had relatives like the Dursley's. _"I know I am not a member of the Order but I was wondering what was currently being done to stop Voldermort?" _Though Harry was now aware that it was up to him to actually stop Voldermort he was interested in any information that Lupin could provide regarding either Voldermort or the Orders activities over the summer break so far. Being as isolated as Harry was he felt a desperate need to know what was going on, especially since his dream the night of his birthday. Harry definitely believed that he had been looking once again through the eyes of Voldermort and that it had not been Voldermorts' intention for him to witness it.

Lupin looked uncomfortable for a moment as if struggling with Harry's request. _"Basically Harry we are continuing much as we were last year. We are trying to rally support for the fight. This has been a lot easier now that the Ministry has accepted the truth about Voldermorts' return. We have also had a number of members keeping a close eye on known Death Eaters to try and predict what Voldermort will do next. We know he is trying to gather more supporters at the moment and will eventually try and seize control, initially over the magical community and then possibly the world if he is not stopped. Be assured that we are doing all we can at the moment to stop him but as he is accustom to working in secret it can be difficult to know who is on his side and who is trying to remain neutral. There were a few battles earlier in the month at some muggle major sporting events when the Dementors seemed to want to have some fun but the Aurors have been able to keep it mostly under control for now. Thought they were too late to help two muggles that were court at a recent, I think it was call, soccer match."_ Harry remembered seeing a strange article in the muggle paper relating to the recent match and had wondered whether it had been connected. His fears were confirmed. Lupin continued_ "They are at St Mungo's but there is nothing that can be done for them. That was a bad day at the Ministry from what I heard. Any more then that I think I should leave for Dumbledore to explain to you. He wanted you here as he wants to speak to you in person before the start of the school term."_ Harry nodded his response. Harry was starting to feeltired and though wanting to know more felt that maybe it could wait until tomorrow.

"_When will Ron be arriving?"_ Harry asked Lupin sleepily. Harry knew that Hermione's parents were not allowing her to leave home until the return to school, but Harry had been surprised not to find Ron and the rest of the Weasley clan already present at the Order headquarters.

"_He didn't tell you?"_ Lupin looked genuinely surprised.

"_Tell me what?"_

"_Ron won't be able to come and stay. Dumbledore has given Fred and George a special assignment for the Order and Ron has had to help them out by working at their store for them over the holidays. Sorry Harry but it is just you and me" _Lupin smiled bracingly.

"_Oh, that's ok"_ Harry replied quickly trying to cover the disappointment that crossed his face, though realising that he had not succeeded by the responding fall in Lupins' own face.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence Harry decided he should say something _"well I am pretty tried, so I think I will go to bed" _Harry raised himself from the dinning table.

"_Ok, good night, then. If you need anything I will be in the room across the hall."_ Lupin seemed to recover quickly and a genuine smile returned to his face.

Harry made his way down the hall to the room he had been provided and closed the door behind him as he entered. Harry found Sherman already asleep at the base of the bed and Harry changed into his pyjamas and got into bed picking up the owners guide to owning a Commutatus Viper as he did so. Harry was determined to find out what all the fuss had been about. The start of the book concentrated on how to look after the little snake but then there was a section towards the end that finally explained the earlier concern. It seemed that the reason this particular breed of snake was considered to be a myth was because they looked exactly like a baby Green Grass Snake that are a non-venomous snake, that live on a diet of Crickets and other small insects. Due to it being extremely rare and very difficult to identify most wizards believed that it did not exist. However, this snake was reputed to, when threatened or their master was threatened, meant to grow instantly from its 10 centimetre length to at least 10 foot and change in colour to blood red. It was believed to be extremely venomous at these times and it would grow fangs that were close to a foot long. It would kill almost any living creature instantly with one bite and was impervious to magic at these times. Harry was shocked when he read this. He had stared at the sleeping form of Sherman at the end of his bed for at least ten minutes as if expecting him to suddenly change. But Sherman did not. He remained sleeping peacefully as harmless as ever. Harry wasn't convinced that Sherman was correct about what species he was but Harry decided to keep a closer eye on him from now on. Just in case.

Harry woke late the next day and found Lupin in the kitchen reading the _Daily Profit_ at the dinning table in the kitchen. _"Anything interesting?" _Harry asked as he entered the kitchen.

"_Good morning Harry. No nothing today. How did you sleep?"_ Lupin returned.

"_Very well thankyou"_ Harry had to admit that he had had a very good nights sleep. Probably the best one he had had all summer if truth be known.

"_Would you like some breakfast Harry? I have already eaten but I saved you some porridge if you would like some?"_ Lupin offered, raising from his chair and heading towards the stove before Harry even had a chance to respond.

"_Oh, sure" _Harry said taking a seat at the table. Harry flipped through the paper that was on the table and finding nothing of interest turned back to Lupin who was already walking towards him with a bowl and a large glass of pumpkin juice.

"_Professor Dumbledore will be coming to visit this evening as he wants to see you before school recommences. I was wondering if you wanted to have a look around the woods today? Unless you would prefer to do something else"_ Lupin asked watching Harry eat.

Harry had the feeling that Lupin was under instruction to keep him occupied while he stayed at the Orders Headquarters but as he did not have anything else he wanted to do Harry nodded as his mouth was full. Harry had to admit the porridge was very good and the idea of getting out, even if it was a walk in the woods, sounded good.

After breakfast Harry got changed and as Sherman had not really been outside since Harry had become his master Harry collected Sherman to take him for the walk. Harry found that his walk with Lupin was very enjoyable. Being outside in the fresh air really helped Harry clear his head and he felt more refreshed then he had in months. The woods around Lupins' house were beautiful and Lupin seemed to know every part of them. Their walk lasted several hours and Harry had allowed Sherman at one point to leave him to go hunting. Lupin was initially nervous about Harry allowing Sherman this much freedom, but Harry had a long talk with Sherman before letting him go (mostly concerning what Sherman was not allowed to do) and it was only once Harry was positive that Sherman understood that Harry allowed him to leave. Harry collected Sherman on the walk back to the house and Sherman, now looking extremely well feed, was very grateful. They returned to the house at dusk and Lupin made a large early dinner that again was quiet good. Lupin was preparing to go out so Harry decided that as he was hoping to get back on the quidditich team in the coming school year he would use the Broomstick Servicing Kit Hermione had given him and polish up his firebolt. Harry sat in the lounge working on his broom stick after dinner and was so absorbed in what he was doing that he did not notice the fire when it flared and the tall figure of Dumbledore appeared from it.

"_Hello Harry" _Dumbledore said as he walked out from the fire place. Harry jumped slightly as he heard Dumbledore's voice behind him.

"_Excellent you are here Professor" _Lupin said entering the lounge room holding a nicely wrapped box. _"It's a present for a friend, their birthday." _Lupin answered Harry's unasked question as he passed moving towards the fire place. _"Won't be long" _Lupin said and without anything further stepped into the fire place and said a destination that Harry did not quite catch before disappearing.

"_Well, now that we are alone I have some things I wanted to speak to you about before school starts Harry"_ Dumbledore said as he sat in an armchair and indicated to Harry to take the seat next to him. Harry moved to the chair and sat down. Harry had not been looking forward to Dumbledore's visit. As much as he respected and liked Dumbledore, after their last meeting Harry was nervous about what Dumbledore might have to tell him now.

"_Firstly I wanted to know how you were feeling Harry?"_ Dumbledore asked.

"_Oh, I guess I am ok." _Harry replied trying hard to avoid Dumbledore's penetrating gaze.

"_Really?" _Dumbledore replied still looking at Harry though Harry refused to meet his eyes. _"If it had been me who had been told that there was a prophesy about myself and one of the most evil wizards to ever live, I don't think I would be ok. But then you have never failed to amaze me Harry. If you say you are ok, I will believe you, but if you need to talk to me I will be here for you. Secondly" _Dumbledore moved on to Harry's relief _"I wanted to talk to you about your subjects for your 6th year. I have decided that it is time to get you ready for the forthcoming battle."_

"_What do you mean?" _Harry said nervously. Though Harry was aware that eventually he and Voldermort would fight with only one survivor Harry was almost positive that it would not be him. _How could I possibly win that fight?_ He had thought.

"_Harry" _Dumbledore voice had changed. Instead of his usual calm voice Dumbledore now sounded almost upset. Harry looked up and found himself looking straight into Dumbledore's blue eyes. The twinkle that usually resided in those eyes seemed dulled. _"Harry, I know that this must seem an impossible task that has been placed on your shoulders, but I want you to know that myself and the Order are doing everything we can to help you. I don't want you to think you are alone in this."_

For some reason this did little to comfort Harry. In fact Dumbledore's declaration made Harry mad. _How can he say I am not alone in this? _Harry thought angrily.

"_I am alone in this. I am the one that has to kill or be killed. Not you, not the Order. Me. You're not the one who will be murdered if you fail or become a murder if you succeed." _Harry was suddenly standing, yelling at Dumbledore. The loneliness and depression that had surrounded Harry during his time at the Dursley's boiled to the surface and Harry was now unleashing it at Dumbledore. Somehow he did not seem to be able to control himself.

"_Harry, you are right. We can not fight the final battle against Voldermort for you, but do you see it as murder Harry?" _Dumbledore said softly.

Harry could feel the burning behind his eyes and Harry fought to control the tears that threatened to flow. _"What else could you call it?" _Harry returned feeling slightly defeated and slumping in his chair.

"_Harry, what do think Voldermort will do if he succeeds against you? Do you think he will be content that he finally achieved the murder of Harry Potter and leave it at that? Do you honestly think he will be satisfied with that and then fade away into the shadows and not bother anyone again?" _Dumbledore asked seriously looking directly into Harry's eyes. Harry's mind seemed to stop. In all honesty Harry had not considered what Voldermort would do if Harry failed.

"_If Voldermort defeats you Harry he will succeed in his original goal. He wants complete domination of the world. He will release the dementors and the giants on the muggle population. His Death Eaters will all return to him and no one will be able to oppose him. He will gather more forces to him and destroy anyone who stands in his way. He will kill everyone who tries to stop him Harry. You are the only thing in his way. Once you're out of the way he will be unstoppable." _Harry felt Dumbledore was almost belabouring the point. Harry had quickly realised that for Voldermort Harry was merely a stepping stone to his ultimate goal. World domination.

"_What about you Harry?"_ Dumbledore continued. _"Do have plans to kill every one of Voldermorts supporters once Voldermort is defeated. Perhaps go on a rampage and attempt to seize control of the Wizarding community yourself?" _Harry looked at Dumbledore the shock evident on Harry's face.

"_Of, of course not" _Harry stammered disguised by the implication. Dumbledore looked carefully at Harry's shocked and slightly disturbed expression.

"_Harry I guarantee that Voldermort will not be satisfied with your death alone. You, on the other hand, have no choice in this. The final battle between you and Voldermort can have only one winner, and I have to tell you that I would much prefer it to be you. So would the majority of the rest of the World. They will not see it as murder, but as self defence and the defence of the society in which we have worked so hard to create and I am including muggle societies in this. If you lose, we all lose Harry." _Dumbledore emphasised his last sentence. Harry's mind was reeling at the implications of what he had to do.

"_I think you understand what I mean" _Dumbledore said finally after a pause to let the full effect of his previous speech sink in. _"This is why I have come to see you this evening. We have to prepare you for what is to come, Harry. You have done very well in all your battles against Voldermort and his followers up til now, but I feel that I could have, no, should have done more to prepare you before now. Alas I have not and I know that you still have much to learn. This is not a mistake I will continue. No, this year will be different."_

"_How?"_ Harry asked carefully. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going, yet at the same time realised that Dumbledore was right. He needed to be ready for what was to come.

"_I know that you have already chosen the course you want to do for this year but if I may, I have taken the liberty of assigning you to the classes that I think will be most appropriate for what you need to do. I have also arranged a number of additional courses for you throughout the year." _Dumbledore passed a piece of parchment to Harry that he had taken from inside his cloak. Harry looked down at it and saw it was a class timetable though he had classes that went until 10pm on most nights and included a class on Sundays. Harry noticed that he did have two nights to himself and when he questioned Dumbledore on this Dumbledore replied _"Professor McGonagall would never forgive me if I did not permit you at least one night for quidditich practice and the other is to ensure that you can get all of your assignments completed" _Dumbledore smiled gently.

"_Now Harry I have also been informed that you have a new pet" _Dumbledore said changing the subject so quickly that Harry was court of guard.

"_Um, oh, yes, Sherman. He is a Commutatus Viper." _Harry replied catching up.

"_Now Harry Hogwarts does not normally allow snakes as pets, but as you are usually a target for attack, I will allow you to keep Sherman at Hogwarts. I believe the Commutatus Viper are great protectors of their masters, and I think it might be prudent for you to keep yours with you at all times just in case." _Harry was grateful for this as he really had no where that he could safely leave Sherman while he was at school had he not been allowed into Hogwarts. The mention of targets however, reminded Harry about the dream he had had the night of his birthday.

"_Professor I had a vision, dream of Voldermort the night of my birthday. He seemed to have gathered a new supporter who, well, promised to give him me"_ Harry said nervously. Harry was not completely sure it had been real or just a dream now. The details had faded so much.

"_Indeed" _Dumbledore replied looking thoughtful. _"Well this is not the first time Voldermort has tried to get you but I will keep my eyes and ears open and see what I can find out. In the mean time I suggest that you relax here as you are perfectly safe here and no one except specific Order members know were you are. I have arranged for Tonks and Professor Lupin to collect your school supplies tomorrow so hopefully everything will be organised for you for the start of school."_

"_Professor, can I go to collect my school things too?" _Harry asked quickly remembering that he still had to get something special for Hermione for her birthday.

"_I don't think that would be a good idea"_ Dumbledore replied seriously.

"_Please Professor, I have an Auror's cloak that Hermione gave me for my birthday to disguise me, it just I have something important I have to get before I return to school"_ Dumbledore considered Harry for a moment, with the penetrating gaze Harry was almost used to. _Was Dumbledore reading my mind?_ Harry thought.

"_Well Harry, they are very good cloaks and though I am not completely happy about the idea, if it is really important to you then I guess you had better do it, but do not take any chances, Harry. In the words of Professor Moody, 'Constant Vigilance' is the key at the moment."_

"_I understand Professor" _Harry replied seriously though he could not help smiling sightly at the prospect of finally getting out. Suddenly the fire flared and Lupin stepped out.

"_I'm not early I hope"_ Lupin asked as he moved towards them.

"_Not at all Remus. Perfect timing in fact. I think Harry and I are done and I must be off. Much to do"_ Dumbledore said as he rose and moved towards the fire place._ "I will see you at the start of term Harry. If you need anything just send word. Oh Remus, you will need this"_ Dumbledore reached into his cloak and pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Lupin. _"Take care"_ Dumbledore entered the fire place and with a flare of the flames he was gone.

"_What's that?"_ Harry asked Lupin abruptly once Dumbledore was gone.

"_The list of supplies you will need for school"_ Lupin replied with a smile. Harry noted it was not a small piece of parchment.


	4. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 4 – Diagon Alley**

Harry woke early the next day looking forward to going to Diagon Alley. Once fully awake he dressed quickly and went to the kitchen. Lupin and Tonks were already in the kitchen having breakfast.

"_Wotcha Harry"_ Tonks said as she picked up a piece of toast.

"_Morning"_ Harry replied happily.

"_Oh, excellent Harry your up"_ Lupin said as way of greeting from the kitchen. _"I was about to come and wake you. We want to get going soon. A lot to do today judging by the list Dumbledore gave me". _Harry took a seat at the table and grabbed two pieces of toast from the stack that was sitting in the middle of the table. After finishing his breakfast Harry returned to his room and collected his new cloak. As Harry was fastening the clip Sherman slithered over to him and looked at Harry.

"_What?"_ Harry asked Sherman checking his reflection in the mirror.

"_Can I come?"_ Sherman replied impatiently.

"_Um, I don't know" _Harry looked down at his little snake assessing the risk. _"I guess so but only if you are on your best behaviour and promise not to leave my pocket at any time!"_

"_As you request"_ Sherman replied and slithered onto the hand Harry held out to pick him up. Harry placed Sherman into his previous travelling pocket and proceeded back to the lounge room were Tonks and Lupin were waiting for him.

"_Ready Harry?"_ Lupin asked while he wrapped his well wore cloak about his shoulders. Tonks, who seemed to have decided to be inconspicuous with short straight brown hair and a navy blue robe and thin black framed glasses, was already ready to go and was waiting by the door.

"_Yes"_ Harry returned checking that the pockets of his cloak still contained Sherman and that he had remembered to place his wand in the correct pocket.

"_Excellent. We will be taking the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley and you are to keep the hood of your cloak up at all times through the trip. We don't want anyone to recognise you. I am not sure I agree with Dumbledore allowing you to go with us but I guess he has his reasons. We will walk down the path away from the house and catch the bus from there. Any questions?"_

"_Nope. Let's go" _Harry said excitedly.

The trio left the house and walked for what seemed like miles before Lupin decided that they were far enough away from the cottage. Lupin turned to Harry and told him to raise his hood before sticking his wand into the air. With a loud _Bang_ the familiar purple triple-decker bus appeared out of now where. A number of trees had to jump out of the vehicles' way before it came to a sharp stop before them. A pimple faced young man emerged from the bus in a purple uniform. Before he could commence his usual greeting to travellers Tonks moved forward to mount the stair of the bus. Harry followed and Lupin brought up the rear.

"_So is it just the two then?"_ Harry recognised the conductor Stan Shunpike from previous trips on the Knight bus. Harry was surprised when he realised that Stan had obviously not noticed him at all.

"_Oh, yes, Diagon Alley" _Tonks replied quickly passing Stan the correct change for two tickets. Stan directed the group to a set of chairs towards the rear of the bottom level then return to his spot beside the driver Ernie. With a loud _Bang_ the bus returned to its previous location and was moving to an unknown passengers' destination. As the bus moved into motion the chairs slide across the floor and Harry, though previous experience held tightly to the arm rests to ensure that he wasn't thrown from his chair as he witnessed around him. The Bus had a number of stops before it reached their destination and Harry, as always, was happy to get off the Knight Bus when the small groups stop arrived.

"_That is one of the worst ways to travel"_ Tonks complained straightening her robes as they dismounted the stairs from the bus in front of the Leaky Cauldron. They moved through the pub quickly and though Tom the barkeep waved hello to Lupin they did not stop. Once out in the alley way Tonks tapped her wand three times on the wall which immediately moved and created an archway into Diagon Alley. Harry couldn't help but smile as they moved down the street passing shops. He loved Diagon Alley. It felt like he was back were he belonged. Harry tried hard not to get distracted and walked quickly to keep pace with Tonks and Lupin who were moving through the crowd towards Gringotts Bank. As they moved down the street Harry noticed Fred and George Weasley's shop and desperately wanted to go in but didn't know if it would be possible. People to busy with their own shopping took no notice of Harry. This was rare when he was in the wizard world as his scare would give him away. He found it nice not to be the centre of attention. They moved quickly down the street and were soon climbing the stairs to the bank. The goblins opened the front double doors and they entered the bank and made their way to an available counter.

The goblin behind the counter looked down at them as they approached. _"We are here to collect some funds from vault seven hundred and thirteen"_ Lupin smiled up at the goblin.

"_The key?"_ Harry checked through his pockets until he found the one containing the key to his vault and passed it to the goblin for inspection. Once the goblin seemed satisfied that all was in order he called another goblin over to take the group down below to the vaults. A speedy cart ride later and Harry was in his personal vault taking the funds he required to purchase his school supplies. However Harry noticed something there that had not been there before. A letter and it was addressed to him.

"_Oh, I had almost forgotten about that"_ Lupin said to himself as Harry picked it up to get a better look. It only said his name on the front. Nothing else was on the outside of the sealed letter. _"Put it in you pocket and read it latter Harry. We don't have time right now. Lots to do"_ Lupin said quickly. Harry had the feeling Lupin knew what was in the letter and did not want Harry to read it yet. Harry did what he was told and once he had collected enough money to pay for his supplies they left the vault and returned to the cart for the quick ride back to the surface.

Once outside the bank Lupin pulled the list Dumbledore had given him the night before and checked it. "_Right, I think we will start with the uniform then we will get the potions ingredients, then books and then any final odds and ends"_ Lupin said as he began moving to Madam Malkin's. They proceeded as Lupin said and as they moved from store to store Harry kept his eye out for a possible present for Hermione for her birthday. Harry however, did not see anything that was quiet right. As possible ideas entered his head he dismissed them just as quickly. Eventually all the supplies on the list had been purchased and Harry still did not have a present. Harry was about to give up when he noticed a store that he had not been into. The doors sign read '_Filton& Piltons Unique Antiques'_. Harry decided that since he had looked in the other stores he might as well give them a try. Harry grabbed Lupin by the shoulder and began steering him towards the door. Tonks followed quickly realising that their direction had changed. All struggled slightly at the sudden change in direction as they were laden down with bags of school supplies. Harry entered the store first and Lupin and Tonks followed quickly both looking confused as to why they had been directed into this unexpected location.

"_What's...?" _Both Lupin and Tonks stuttered as they struggled through the door.

"_I need to get something special for a present. I haven't seen anything in the other stores so I thought I would have a quick look in here. It won't take long". _Harry said quietly from underneath his hood. As Lupin had requested, Harry had not lowered his hood for their entire shopping expedition.

"_Oh, what are you looking for?" _Tonks said excitedly.

"_That's just it. I don't know"_ Harry replied as he moved down a short hallway. The hallway suddenly opened into an enormous room that was full to the brim with thousands of different types of antiques. The room contained furniture like lounges, seats, armchairs and tables to statues, grandfather clocks (some rattling) and suits of armour. Harry had a feeling that though many of the items looked quiet normal, that it might be unwise to get to close. This however, was difficult as the rows between the different objects were very thin and Harry was struggling to fit down them. Harry began moving towards the sale counter of the store and found the types of objects in the store changed as he got closer. Instead of furniture the items were replaced by ceramic, glass and metal plates, tea pots, serving trays, candelabras, vases, goblets (both smouldering and non-smouldering) and other house old objects as well as many magically items ranging from cauldrons, scales, telescopes and other objects that Harry could not name. Finally when he reached the counter he noticed that the counter was actually a display cabinet housing a wide range of jewellery like necklaces, rings, bracelets, precious stones and pocket watches. Harry had decided that furniture would not be appropriate, but he was seriously considering an antique telescope or scales, or something along that line, being practical and decorative. He moved towards the counter with the idea to find and ask the shop assistant for some help when an item in the cabinet caught his eye. It was a delicate necklace with a pendent. The thin silver chain had a pendent in the shape of an equilateral triangle encrusted with sapphires. No side would have been more then 3 centimetres in length and all the small sapphires' where cut into small triangles to form a larger triangle on a silver backing. A point of the triangle was attached to the chain. The triangle also had a small circle in the centre and it was also encrusted with sapphires. These sapphires where cut into small circles. It was not an item that would normally appeal to Harry, as he had never really liked jewellery but he seemed drawn to it. The item looked very old and to Harry's eyes it almost seemed to glow in the centre. Harry knew that this was the item he had been looking for. '_Its perfect'_ He thought '_Hermione will love it'_. Harry did not know how he was so sure of this, but he had never been so sure about anything in his life. Harry noticed the sales attendant bending over behind the counter.

"_Excuse me"_ Harry said to her back. The attendant jumped in surprise. She turned around quickly and seemed to ignore that he was there. _"Excuse me"_ Harry said again when she was looking straight at him. The attendant looked startled for a moment and then quickly recovered.

"_Anything I can help you with sir?"_ A witch enquired unsteadily. She was tall with dark hair and deep blue eyes. If Harry had to guess he would have said the woman was in her late thirties.

"_Yes, this necklace"_ Harry said pointing at it. The witch moved closer though seemed a little nervous and Harry realised that she maybe a little unsettled by the fact that she could not see his face.

"_Really? Most people over look that piece; I think it is quiet lovely. Is it for yourself?"_ the sales assistance enquired.

"_No, it's a present for a friend"_ Harry replied.

"_A female friend?"_ She asked with a small smile crossing her lips.

"_Yes. But it's not like that" _Harry added quickly realising that she was under the belief that he was buying for a girlfriend.

"_Oh course not"_ She answered still continuing to smile. The witch opened the cabinet and removed the necklace passing it to Harry to allowing him to look at the item more closely. As she placed it in his out stretched hand Harry thought he saw it glow more brightly just for and instant but could not be sure. As it was an antique shop Harry decided that it might be prudent to get some information about the item before purchasing it. When Harry enquired to the items origins the attendant replied

"_Unfortunately I can not give you any information about it. Barnaby Pilton, one of the descendents of the original owner, was an amateur inventor, though most of his inventions were useless. He had an accident during his more dangerous and last invention which resulted in a very large explosion that destroyed most of the shop and its inventory, including the records we kept on the stock. There were a number of items that survived the explosion, including the necklace. This all took place about 150 years ago now and therefore I am afraid I can not tell you anything about its original owners or exactly how old it is. I only know that it has an anti-loss charm on it to ensure that the chain will not fall off of the owner under any conditions and it has a tarnish prevention spells so that it doesn't need polishing". _

"_What was he inventing?"_ Harry asked curiously

"_They never found out."_

Harry was a little concerned about buy an object that he did not know very much about, but it was so beautiful and for some reason he knew it was just what he had been looking for.

"_I'll take it!"_ Harry said passing the necklace back to the witch. The witch took the necklace and looked at the tag.

"_It 25 galleons and it comes with a sister piece." _The witch proceeded to look for the 'sister piece'. Harry did not know what was meant by sister piece until another necklace was placed in front of him on the counter. The new necklace was the same design as the sapphire necklace he had decided to buy except instead of a silver chain and backing it was bronze and instead of sapphire the precious stone was jade. The other difference Harry notice was that the triangle shape was attached to the chain at two sides of the triangle rather then just one.

"_I don't need the second one"_ Harry stated looking at the second necklace with no enthusiasm.

"_It's free with the first one and has the same anti-loss charm and tarnish prevention spell on it. Perhaps you can give it to someone else as a gift" _The lady replied hearing the hesitation in his voice. Harry thought about it. '_Maybe I could give it to someone else' _Harry though sceptically _'and if it doesn't cost anymore why worry about it'._

"_Ok"_ Harry said reaching into one of his pockets to collect the money. He passed over the required galleon which the witch quickly deposited into a draw that open automatically as she approached. It reminded him vaguely of the till at the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. The witch placed both necklaces in individual black velvet carry pouches and passed them to Harry.

"_Thankyou for your help" _Harry said as way of goodbye as he placed the pouches inside a pocket in his cloak, though the witch seemed to have quickly absorbed herself in a new task as if he had never been there. Harry carefully made his way back through the narrow corridor towards the exit and motioned to Lupin and Tonks (both had been wondering around the store fascinated by many of the objects while he was making his purchase) to leave.

"_I must remember to return there for a closer look at goblets"_ Tonks said happily as they made their way out of the store. _"I have never seen any quiet like them. Did you find what you were looking for?"_ Tonks directed her question at Harry.

"_Oh, yes, I did"_ Harry replied not wanting to elaborate.

"_Excellent" _Lupin piped up _"only one more stop to make". _Harry could not image were else they needed to go. Surely they had been into every store along Diagon Alley with that last store. He did not want to complain but his school supplies were starting to get heavy. However, when Lupin directed him towards their next stop Harry could not have been more pleased. The sign above read _'Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes'. _Harry smiled to himself as he walked through the door. He had wanted to visit the store all day but with Lupin constantly saying '_hurry up_'and _'lots to do'_ Harry did not see any point asking to stop by the shop, especially since he had already made one detour. The store had shelves lining the walls on either side of him and display cases in the middle. Harry noted that he had at least one of every item in his trunk. Harry looked around the store until his eyes fell on the service counter and a mop of red hair. Though Harry knew all the Weasley children had red hair he also knew that this particular hair belonged to his best friend Ron. Harry's smile broadened, if that was possible, across his face as he moved towards the counter to speak to him.

"_Hi Ron"_ Harry said as he reached the counter. Ron's head raised and he looked around to see who had said his name. Ron's eyes feel on Harry, though as he could not see Harry's face due to the cloak, Ron showed a look of confusion. Harry was positive that Ron knew someone was there he dismissed him as being the person who said his name. Harry decided to put Ron out of his misery. Harry quickly checked the store to ensure that Ron, Lupin, Tonks and himself were the only ones in the store before he lowered the hood. Ron was looking straight at Harry as he did this and the look on Ron's face changed instantly. A huge grin spread over Ron's face.

"_Harry!"_ Ron yelled must to the distress of Lupin and Tonks who immediately moved forward telling Ron to lower his voice.

"_Sorry mate"_ Ron apologised. _"I wasn't expecting to see you until the express. The way Dad has been talking Dumbledore has you under lock and key. Dad doesn't even know were you are. I haven't been able to write to you in days. Pig keeps coming back with my letters"._

"_I have been staying with Lupin"_ Harry said quietly so only Ron could hear._ "I like the store." _Harry said at normal volume. "_Fred and George have done a great job. Have you been working here all summer?"_

"_Yeh, it's been really good. Especially since I wanted an excuse to get out of the house and this was perfect."_

"_Oh, why do you want to be out of the house?"_ Harry replied puzzled. Harry had always considered the Weasley home to be one of the best places a person could stay.

"_Percy's back!"_ Ron almost spat in contempt. _"He was all apologies saying he was wrong and that he should have listened to Dad and Dumbledore. Mum, of course, accepted him back straight away, but the rest of us, well, let's just say even though Percy has admitted he was wrong, he is still Percy. As pompous as ever. I wished he had stayed in London and written his apology."_ Harry was not sure how to respond to this news as, though Harry had once liked Percy; Percy's treatment of him in the last twelve months had made Harry serious re-evaluate Percy. All in all Harry decided he would rather not see Percy and was glad for the first time not to be staying at the Weasley's.

"_Is he still working for the Ministry?"_ Harry enquired.

"_Oh yes" _Ron replied with a huge grin spreading over his face. _"No longer Fudge's assistant though. No he was sent back to being an assistant in the Department of International Magical Co-operation. He's not happy about it at all. Well, it's a demotion isn't it?"_ Ron seemed to be having trouble controlling himself from laughing.

"_Has someone taken over from Mr Crouch yet?"_ Harry asked as Ron's grin seemed to be infectious and Harry was now also having trouble containing himself.

"_Yes, Amos Diggory has taken over and seems to have even lest time for Percy then Crouch did. Percy, at least, is not enamoured of Diggory as he was with Crouch. Now all we hear is 'if I was doing it I would have done it differently to Amos'. Blah, blah, blah. Percy is as boring as ever."_ Ron finished.

"_When did Percy come back?"_ Harry asked.

"_About a week ago. It was real sudden actually. None of us were expecting it. Just arrived on the door step with all his things expecting all to be forgiven instantly. I don't think Dad was as happy to see him as mum was, but at least Dad talks to him. Percy talks at the rest of us but we have been ignoring him so far. After all the things he said about you, dad and Dumbledore last year, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny and myself don't feel quiet as willing to forgive the stupid prat. He hasn't apologised to me or you yet so why should we forgive him." _Ron answered.

"_Is he a member of the Order?"_ Harry asked again lowering his voice so only Ron would hear.

"_I don't think so. I think Dumbledore doesn't want to make it easy for him as he was one of Fudge's supporters for putting Dumbledore away. I think Dumbledore wants Percy to prove he can be trusted. But I don't know for sure. I know Fred and George are in as Dumbledore has assigned them a task. That's why they have me working the store at the moment."_ Ron replied in a conspiratorial voice.

"_What are they doing?"_ Harry's interest had peeked. _'What would Dumbledore trust the Weasley twins with'_ Harry wondered.

"_We'll show you"_ Fred and George's heads had popped out from behind a door just past the serving counter. _"Come though Harry"_ they called and Harry moved towards them. Ron followed until Fred said _"Ron, you have to watch the store". _

Ron pointed and said '_Tonks and Lupin can"_ but as he scanned the store Tonks and Lupin were no were to be seen.

"_There with us, now watch the store until we get back"_ George said to Ron while he ushered Harry through the door and closed it. Harry's last look back revealed that Ron was very disappointed about not being allowed to go with them._ "How are you Harry?" _George asked as the twins lead Harry down a narrow corridor that had a number of doors leading from it.

"_Good"_ Harry replied curious as to where they were leading him. It did not take long for them to reach the wanted door, open it and lead Harry into a surprisingly large room. It was a workshop, Harry realised. There were about six large long tables with an assortment of items on them ranging from boxes to equipment to what appeared to be half finished projects. Tonks and Lupin were already seated in a corner at the end of one of the tables. Fred and George lead the way to the table and directed Harry to a seat beside Tonks.

"_Have you had a good holiday Harry?" _Fred asked, but before Harry could respond George presented the group with a cylindrical tube about ten centimetres in length and one and a half centimetres in diameter. _"This is what we have been working on"_ Both Fred and George seemed very impressed by their tube as did Tonks and Lupin. Harry could not see what was so impressive about what looked like half a wide straw.

"_Um, what is it?"_ Harry said as delicately as he could not wanting to offend the twins.

"_Sorry Harry"_ George said _"We should explain. At the end of the last school term, after we made our great escape" _Fred grinned broadly _"Dumbledore allowed us to join the Order."_

"_To our mothers' great displeasure" _Fred chimed in. George continued _"Dumbledore came to us and requested that we invent something to give the Order an edge during a battle. So we put our heads together and we came up with this." _George indicated to the cylinder. Harry found this interesting but it did still did not explain what the tube was. Fred, seeing the confusion that was plain on Harry's face explained. _"It's a portable projectile for these"_ Fred was holding two different coloured balls one was perfectly sized to fit into the tube the other was larger.

"_What do these do?" _Harry asked taking a blue ball from Fred's hand and examining it.

"_Let me demonstrate"_ George said taking the ball out of Harry's hand and placing it into the tube. _"Do you see Pig in the corner?" _Fred asked pointing to the other side of the room. Harry had not noticed Pig until George pointed him out.

"_Yes" _Harry replied.

George lined up the tube aiming it in Pig's direction. George tapped the end of the tube and the ball flew out of the tube at tremendous speed across the room until it collided with Pig. Pig had been flying around in his usual excited state until the ball hit him. He stopped instantly and remained motionless in the air in the exact position he had been in when the ball hit him.

"_Is he alright?"_ Harry asked getting up and moved across the room to examine Pig closer.

"_He's fine" _Fred replied following Harry to Pig.

"_What did you do to him?"_ Harry was now standing underneath Pig and looking up at the motionless owl.

"_Basically he is frozen" _Fred replied standing next to Harry. _"He will not move until I preform the counter spell."_

"_Cool" _Harry said. Fred pulled his wand from out of his robes and aimed it at Pig.

"_Retexere"_ Fred said. Pig immediately commenced flying around the room as if nothing had happened. _"The idea is that you can cast spells with your wand with one hand and send a ball flying with the other. Dumbledore was concerned that in many of the battles that you and the members of the Order have been involved in, have found us out numbered by the Death Eaters. It's hoped that this can help even the numbers."_

"_Do they all freeze?"_ Harry asked as they made their way back to the table to rejoin the others.

"_No, the pink one here" _George held up a bright pink ball the same shape as the blue one but at least twice as big _"is a stunner. You throw this one and when it lands it send out a stunning spell that will affect anything within a five foot radius of where it lands. It's not a powerful stun but will disorientate those affected for long enough for you to aim a stronger spell."_

"_How good does your aim have to be with the projectile tube?"_ Lupin asked. He had remained at the table examining the different items in detail.

"_Not very" _Fred replied. _"The ball has a charm on it that will guide it to any living creature in the general direction you point it in."_

"_Excellent"_ Harry, Lupin and Tonks said together.

"_We are working on a few others at the moment but they are not quiet ready yet."_ George said while Fred rummaged in a box with his back to them. Fred finally seemed to get what he had been looking for and turned back to face them. In his hand were fifteen tubes.

"_These are the ones we have finished"_ Fred said as he passed them over to Lupin. Lupin placed thirteen into the pocket of his robes and passed one to Tonks and one to Harry. _"Can you start distributing them to the members of the Order?"_ George meanwhile had commenced rummaging through the box next to the one Fred had just been in. Much as Fred had done George turned back to the group with his hands full of little blue and pink bags.

"_These are the balls are ready" _George said as he distributed them to Harry, Lupin and Tonks. Both Tonks and Harry took one of each bag and Lupin collected the rest and, with difficulty, placed them in his pocket. _"Once the others are ready we will get them to you. You have ten of in each bag. When you need more let us know. Well that's all we have for now, shall we go back." _

Harry placed them in the same pocket as the tube thinking to himself that they could come in handy. The group then commenced the walk out of the room back to the front of the shop. Fred and George led the way down the corridor and opened the door to the store. They went through first followed by Harry. Harry walked through the door and his vision was instantly blocked by a person who almost knocked him to the ground as their arms went around his arms to embrace him in a huge. Harry knew who it was immediately. The bushy brown hair was as familiar to Harry as his own hair told him it was Hermione. Harry attempted to huge her back but her position made it almost impossible.

"_Harry, it is wonderful to see you. I never expected you would be here. Mum dropped me off a little while ago to get my school supplies and I just came in to say hi to Ron and he told me you were here. I have tried to send you a letter but it keeps coming back. Were have you been?"_ Hermione was still hugging Harry while she said this and Harry did attempt to respond but found it difficult enough to breath let alone talk. Hermione finally released him as Lupin and Tonks were now requesting that they stop blocking the door way.

"_It's good to see you to Hermione" _Harry replied when free. _"I have been staying at Professor Lupin's" _Harry said quietly _"I think Dumbledore made it difficult for the owl post to find me because Ron said the same thing."_

"_We will let you catch up with your friends for a little while Harry, but don't take too long as we need to get moving" _Lupin had finally managed to get through the door and was now addressing Harry. _"Hello Hermione"_ Lupin and Tonks said smiling.

"_Hello Professor Lupin, Tonks"_ Hermione smiled back at them. Lupin and Tonks made their way to the front of the store and began looking around as if browsing the shelves. Harry had the felling they were acting as look out while he spent some time with his friends. Ron moved over to join Harry and Hermione and they started talking like they had not been apart for the last month and a half.

"_Have you decided what classes you are taking Harry? I received my letter from Professor McGonagall this morning to choose my subjects for the year did you?"_ Hermione asked Harry.

"_Um, yes, I have"_ Harry lied. Dumbledore had already chosen the subjects Harry would be taking in the coming school year. Hermione looked at Harry with a curious expression. Harry had a feeling Hermione knew he wasn't being honest with her and Harry decided to try and direct the conversation away from him before Hermione could enquire further.

"_Ron, I never found out your OWL results. How did you go?"_ Hermione gave Harry a look that told him she had more to say on Harry's subject choices but she let it drop for now and looked to Ron.

"_Yes Ron how did you go? I asked but you never told me."_ Ron coughed uncomfortably.

"_I got 6."_ Ron replied in a low voice looking down. Harry had they feeling that Ron was embarrassed about his results.

"_That's great" _Harry said with as much enthusiasm as he could in an attempt to raise Ron's spirits.

"_Not compared to your 9 or Hermione's 12"_ Ron replied though he had raised his head to look at Harry.

"_How did you know that I received 9?"_ Harry asked bewildered. Harry had not had a chance to tell Ron his results yet.

"_Ginny told me!"_

"_How did Ginny know?"_ Harry asked even more confused. Hermione blushed.

"_That was me. I told her."_ Hermione admitted. _"I gave her my phone number at the end of last term and she called me just after your birthday. I was so excited about our results that I told her. Sorry Harry."_

"_How does Ginny know how to use a phone? And where was the phone?"_ Harry asked curiously. He knew the Weasley's didn't have one.

"_Oh she went to visit Luna during the holidays and used the pay phone in the town near Luna's home. Ginny also does Muggle Studies. That's were she learnt to use the phone." _Hermione said giving a meaningful look at Ron. Harry remembered Hermione telling Ron to take Muggle Studies before.

"_And the muggle money for the phone?" _Ron asked trying to steer Hermione's attention away from him.

"_I gave it to her when I gave her my number. I knew she would have to use a pay phone so I gave her a few muggle coins."_ Hermione replied casually.

"_So what did you decide to take this year Hermione? All the new subjects or did you limit yourself this time?" _Harry asked trying hard to contain a snicker that threatened to surface. Last time they had had to choose subjects in third year, Hermione had taken every subject and had almost collapsed due to stress. Harry however, would not have put it past Hermione to do it again. Before Hermione could answer however, the door to the store opened. Harry immediately went for his hood to raise it but stop when he saw who it was walking in. It was Ginny, Luna and Neville. The trio immediately proceeded over to Harry, Hermione and Ron to join them. Greetings were passed around the extended group and Harry noted that when Ron received his from Luna his face soured sightly.

"_What are you all doing here?"_ Harry questioned the new arrivals surprised to see them.

"_I am buying my school supplies" _Neville responded and Luna nodded and raised her hand slightly to indicate that she was doing the same.

"_Your grandmother is not with you?"_ Hermione asked Neville politely. Harry had to admit that he was surprised Neville's grandmother was not there. Neville had a notoriously bad memory.

"_Oh, she has given me a lot more freedom this summer. I arranged to me Luna and we meet up with Ginny. They have been helping me get everything I will need." _Neville responded proudly with a huge grin spreading across his face.

"_She gave me Neville book list just in case"_ Luna added lazily. Neville checks reddened briefly then gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"_You're not getting supplies Ginny?"_ Harry asked.

"_No I got mine ages ago. Since Fred and George have the shop and Ron also working here I have spent a lot of time at Diagon Alley this summer to get out of the house."_ Ginny made a slight face which Harry surmised was due to displeasure at having Percy back home. The group talked happily for a while and Harry wished it did not have to end. All too soon, however, Lupin was calling Harry telling him it was time to go. Harry said his good byes to everyone and promised to send Hedwig to Ron and Hermione to collect the letters they had been trying to send. As he left he placed his hood back over his head to conceal his identity on the journey back to Lupin's.


	5. Return to Hogwarts

**Authors Note: This is just a quick note to say thankyou to all of the people who have taken the time to read and review my story. Sorry about the delay with this chapter. The reason the first four chapters were submitted together was because it took me that long to figure out how to post my story (not very internet literate I'm afraid). Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 5 – Return to Hogwarts**

The night before Harry was to catch the Hogwarts Express to take him back to Hogwarts he began gathering together all of his things. Lupin had told Harry that he would have to be ready early as they were again catching the Knight Bus from down the lane and the walk, with all of his school stuff, could take a while. Harry's room seemed to have items located everywhere and he found himself spending a lot of time on his stomach trying to reach many of them that had collected underneath his bed. Slowly he was able to gather everything together and commence the enormous task of repacking his trunk. Harry was glad that Moody had enlarged his truck as much as he had as Harry would never have been able to fit everything in it before, especially with the additional items he had collected in Diagon Alley. He placed his robes on the top of all the items in his truck making them easy access for when he would need to change on the train. Harry was looking forward to his return to school and had found himself missing Hermione and Ron even more after their brief meeting in Diagon Alley. Harry was also finally coming to terms with the loss of Sirius. He had not been sure how he was going to manage returning to school at the start of holidays due to his feeling of loss and the news Dumbledore had told him. Now however, after staying with Lupin and having the book Luna had sent him Harry felt ready to return to the school that had always felt like home to him. Once his trunk was completely packed Harry began checking his Auror's cloak to ensure that he still had the projectiles that Fred and George had given him, the necklace for Hermione, and his Firebolt when he found the letter he had collected from his vault in Diagon Alley. As Harry was alone in his room he decided it was safe to read his letter.

_Dear Harry_

_If you are reading this letter I have died and I am sorry to have left you alone. Dumbledore always said it was the next great adventure. I hope he was right. I am writing this to say that you were always my highest priority since you lost your parents and I always wanted to give you a home. If I never go to do that I am sorry. The best I can do now is leave you the home I had. I bequeath the Black Family Estate to you Harry. If you are not yet 17 then Lupin will hold the deeds until you are of age. Do with it what you want Harry, it is yours. I also leave you the only the other possession I have. A motorcycle. Hagrid has it with him. He will give it too you. Enjoy it Harry. Be brave Harry as I know you always are. We will meet again, though I hope that it will not be for a while! Take care of yourself. _

_Sirius_

Harry sat stunned looking at the letter in his hand. He could not believe it. _'That's how Lupin knew'_ Harry thought to himself. He got up and walked out of the room to confront Lupin. Lupin was in the kitchen preparing Harry's farewell dinner.

"_Lupin, why didn't you tell me?" _Harry asked as he entered the kitchen holding up the letter for Lupin so that he could see what Harry was talking about.

"_You finally read it. I was wondering about that"_ Lupin replied in a sober voice showing no sign of surprise. _"Sorry Harry but I thought it better to just let you read it. Sirius wrote it a few months before his death when he was living alone at the Estate. He told me about it and asked me too hold onto it just in case something happened to him. I hoped you would never have to read it. Unfortunate things don't always turn out the way we want. I have the deeds to the Estate in a trust for you and they will be given to you when you are 17. Are you ok Harry?" _

The shock Harry felt must have shown on his face _"I don't know"_ Harry replied feeling confused. _"What am I going to do with the Estate?"_ Harry asked.

"_You don't have to decide right now Harry"_ Lupin replied gently. _"You don't turn 17 until next year. Spend the year thinking about it. I don't think it would be a good idea to decide anything right now. "Harry_ had to agree with Lupin on that. Harry did not want to return to the Black Estate and right now did not think he ever would. _"Look, dinner is almost ready, why don't you help me finish up. The others will be arriving soon. It will help take your mind of it."_

"_Others?"_ Harry asked. He had thought that it would just be him and Lupin.

"_Oh, yes, didn't I tell you?"_ Lupin said smiling. _"I invited Tonks, Moody and Shaklebolt over to join us. We have to organise some last minute details about the trip to the train station tomorrow anyway so I thought that they could join us for dinner. I hope that is ok?" _

Harry smiled. _"Yes, its ok, it will be good to have guests"_ Harry replied. Though Harry enjoyed Lupins company, it had just been the two of them for most of the last few weeks of the holidays and Harry had spent much of the time revising what he had learnt the year before. This had not been his idea. Every time Lupin had seen Harry looking slightly bored Lupin had 'suggested' that he do some revision as his school work in the coming year would be hectic and would not allow him much revision time. This had meant Harry had spent most of his time with his head in a book. He had sent Hedwig to Ron and Hermione a couple of times and their letter, though brief, had made Harry feel better and less isolated. The idea of actually having extra people to talk to however, cheered Harry up considerably. Harry placed the letter into his pocket and began assisting Lupin in the final preparations for dinner and was setting the table when their guests arrived. They had travelled by Floo Powder and as they walked into the kitchen they were dusting the remnants of ash of their clothing.

"_Hello everyone" _Lupin said as they walked in. _"I hope you are all hungry."_ Moody replied with a grunt while Tonks and Shacklebolt smiled widely in response.

"_Hello Harry, Lupin" _Shacklebolt greeted the residents in his deep voice.

"_Wotcha" _Tonks said as way of greeting.

"_HI" _Harry returned to the arrivals. He finished setting the table and took a seat. Moody and Shacklebolt sat on Harry's left and Tonks sat on his right. Lupin made a few trips between the kitchen and the dinning table placing numerous serving dishes in front of them containing many of Harry's favourite meals before taking the seat opposite Harry.

"_Are you looking forward to returning to school Harry?"_ Shacklebolt asked while serving himself some ham and chicken pie.

"_Yes" _Harry replied honestly. _"I can't wait"_

"_You have a lot of work to do this year boy. Are you ready for it?"_ Moody asked in his low growl focusing both his real and magical eye on him. Harry had always found Moody's stare to be disconcerting.

"_I think so"_ Harry said nervously, though he was not entirely sure himself if it was due to the coming school year or Moody's look. Moody continued to watch him while the rest of the group began digging into the dishes before them. Moody waited until everyone else had served themselves and started eating before choosing his own food. After a brief sniff Moody seemed satisfied that the food was safe and joined the group in the meal. The group talked about the current state of the wizarding world and how the Order was continuing to gather people to their side in the fight against Voldemort. Though Harry had very little to add to the conversation he enjoyed the company and found that it completely diverted his mind from the letter in his pocket.

It was decided that they would have to leave by at least 7am the following morning to get to the Hogwarts Express on time. The trio promised that they would be at Lupins a half an hour before then to ensure that everything was prepared. Harry got the feeling by the way the group discussed the trip that though Tonks, Lupin, Moody and Shacklebolt would be accompanying him on the Knight Bus, there would be other unseen protectors as well. Last year he had not understood the reasons for the elaborate measures that were taken for his protection. Now however, with the knowledge of the prophecy and his own importance, he realised their necessity.

The night wore on as they always do and all too soon the visitors were saying their good byes. _"We will see you tomorrow morning Harry. Get a good nights' sleep"_ Tonks had said as she moved into the fire place. She was the last to leave as the others had already departed. With a quick wave which Harry returned, she was gone.

"_Are you all packed Harry?" _Lupin asked once the fire had died down.

"_Yes, I'm packed" _Harry replied.

"_Good. Well you should get to bed; we have an early morning tomorrow."_ Harry had to agree. They said their good nights and Harry returned to his room. He was changing into his pyjamas when he realised that he had not finished checking his cloak for Hermione's present and his Firebolt. Harry picked it up and went though the pockets. His Firebolt was still in the broom stick pocket and he found the bags with the necklaces he had purchased at the antique store. He opened one of the velvet bags and found the sapphire pendent necklace. It was just as beautiful as he remembered it. He returned it to the bag and placed into a small inside pocket of his cloak for safe keeping. Harry opened the second velvet bag and emptied out the jade pendent necklace. '_What am I going to do with this one'_ he thought to himself as he held it in his hand examining it from different angles. He was suddenly overcome with the desire to put it on. Harry had never been big on jewellery as he had never had a hope of receiving any from the Dursley's. He slipped the necklace on over his head and felt a slight shock as the cold metal rested on his bare skin. The pendent hung just over his heart. Harry found this curious as he did not think the chain had been that long when it was in his hand. The metal warmed quickly against his skin and as he check his reflection in the small mirror and for a second he was sure the jade pendent was the same colour as his eyes.

"_What's that"_ Harry jumped slightly as Sherman's head appeared in the mirror next to Harry.

"_It's called a necklace. What do you think?"_ Harry asked.

"_I don't know. Snakes don't wear ornaments. So where are we going?"_ Harry was initially surprised by the question. He then realised Sherman was talking about the packing Harry had been doing all day.

"_We're_ goffing oou Hogwarts" Harry replied as he pulled his pyjama top on over his head.

"_We're what master?" _Sherman asked with amusement evident in his voice.

"_We're going to Hogwarts, my school, tomorrow morning."_ Harry repeated in a clearer voice as he got into bed. Sherman slithered into position on top of the covers to Harry's waist. _"That reminds me"_ Harry continued _"I wanted to speak to you before we leave. Students are not supposed to have snakes as pets at Hogwarts. You will need to stay hidden pretty much all of the time we are there. Do you understand?"_

"_As you request"_ Sherman's said.

"_And you are definitely not to bit anyone!" _Harry said firmly stressing the point.

"_As you request"_

"_Ok, excellent" _Harry said sceptically. Harry felt a little nervous about taking Sherman to school with him. Dumbledore had given Harry permission, so he wasn't worried about if he was allowed. He was more concerned about the information he had read regarding Sherman's transformations when angry. The idea of Sherman attacking someone, anyone, was not a pleasant thought. Sherman moved down to his standard sleeping position at the end of Harry bed while Harry moved further under the covers. Harry's last thoughts before he fell asleep were of Hogwarts and his best friends Ron and Hermione.

"_Time to get up Harry"_ Harry opened his eyes to find Lupin standing above him shaking him gentle. _"Come on Harry, you don't want to be late". _Though Harry felt like he had just fallen asleep, the drive to get to the Hogwarts Express on time over powered his desire to go back to sleep. Once Lupin was sure Harry was awake he left advising that he would be waiting in the kitchen. Harry rose and got ready to leave as quickly as he could, stopping now and then to double check that Hedwig was in her cage and that items were either in his trunk or in his cloak. Once he was satisfied he had everything he made his way to the kitchen to join Lupin. Harry entered to find Lupin, Tonks and Moody already waiting.

"_Breakfast Harry? There's toast and porridge."_ Lupin said. He was sitting at the table with a piece of toast in his hand dressed in an old jumper and trouser. Tonks and Moody were on either side of him. Tonks was dressed in a pale green t-shirt and jeans and she had gone with long blond hair for the journey. Moody was dressed in the same cloak and bowler hat he had worn the day Harry had seen him at the train station when he had returned from school in July. Harry had a suspicion that these were the only remotely muggle clothing he had.

"_Morning Tonks, Professor Moody."_ Harry nodded to them as he took a seat opposite to Lupin collecting a piece of toast in the process. _"Toast will be fine" _Lupin smiled in acknowledgement. _"Where's Shacklebolt?"_ Harry asked the group.

"_Wotcha Harry"_ Tonks returned Harry's greeting _"He was caught up. He will be along shortly"_. Moody grunted in displeasure. Harry assumed it was because Shacklebolt was running late. Suddenly the sounds of the fire flaring could be heard coming from the lounge room and seconds later the form of Shacklebolt stood in the door way dressed in denim jeans and a black leather jacket.

"_Finally"_ Moody said as way of greeting to the new arrival.

"_Excellent, we are all here. Harry please finish your breakfast while we have a quick word in the lounge room and once you're done we will be off" _Lupin said as he got out of his chair and made his way towards the lounge room followed by the others. Harry tried to force feed himself the piece he had already started in an attempt to get himself into a position were he could innocently over hear some of the conversation. After almost choking in the attempt to speed eat Harry finally finished his food and as quietly as he could he got out of his chair and made his way to the doorway.

"_Dumbledore has concerns that it someone in the order"_ Harry recognised Tonks voice _"he stressed the need to be on our guard today and to wait until the train actually leaves the station with Harry on it."_

"_Is the second guard in place?"_ Lupin asked.

"_Yes, they should already be on the bus"_ Moody's growl responded.

"_Good. Well we had better get going. Harry"_ Harry jumped as he heard his name being called.

"_Yes"_

"_Are you ready to go?"_ Lupin's voice became clearer indicating that he was moving toward the kitchen. Harry moved back towards the table hoping to appear as though he had just gotten up from the table rather then listening at the door.

"_Yes, I just need to get my things."_ Harry replied now standing beside the table as Lupin entered.

"_Good. Tonks and Moody will assist you with your things."_ Harry made his way to his room followed by Moody and Tonks. Harry collected his cloak from on top of his trunk while Tonks collected Hedwig and Moody charmed his trunk to levitate behind him. Harry was almost out of the door when he realised there was something he had forgotten.

"_Sherman"_ Harry called. The cloak wriggled in this hand and Sherman's head emerged from the pocket he had used previously for travel.

"_Yes master?"_ Sherman asked sleepily.

"_Nothing, just checking you were with me"_ Sherman nodded in response and disappeared back into the cloak. Harry did a final scan of the bedroom for anything he may have left behind from the doorway before walking into the lounge room to join the others. All together they made one of the most unusual looking groups Harry had ever been with.

"_Harry" _Lupin said seriously _"you are to have your hood up at all times throughout the trip."_ Harry gave a curt nod to indicate he understood. _"Right, let's go." _The mixed group left Lupins' house and began the long walk down the lane to catch the Knight Bus. It was a fine day without a cloud in the sky and as they began their walk and Harry felt the anticipation of returning to school grow if that was at all possible.

The trip to Kings Cross Station in London was relatively uneventful except for when the bus had to make an extremely sudden stop which left most passengers not only out of their seat but sent many piled at the front of the bus. Seeing his companions in a heap near the conductor's feet struggling to free themselves from each other had been quiet amusing, at least from Harry's point of view. When they exited the bus, many nursing minor injuries, they made their way through the station, collecting a trolley along the way for Harry's trunk.

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was awash with Hogwarts students as Harry and his guard walked through the barrier. There were 15 minutes until the train was due to leave and in the 6 years Harry had attended Hogwarts this was the earliest he had arrived for the train. Once on the platform Harry felt it safe to remove his hood.

"_Harry, HARRY" _Harry turned his head in the direction from his name was being called and found the owners of the voices. His two best friends, Ron and Hermione, emerged through the sea of people before him. Hermione ran to him and threw her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. As pleased as Harry was to see her his desire to breath overwhelmed him making him request that she release him. With a slightly disappointed expression on her face Hermione released Harry and backed away allowing Ron to come forward to shake Harry's hand in greeting.

"_How are you Harry?" _Hermione asked her voice subdued.

"_Fine, I'm fine"_ Harry said smiling. _"Have you both been here long?"_

"_Oh, mum and dad dropped me off about 20 minutes ago"_ Hermione replied her voice returning to normal. _"They can't get through the barrier though being muggles so we said our good byes at the front door."_

"_I got here about 5 minutes ago with Ginny and mum. Bill and Percy" _Ron's voice took on an unpleasant tone as he said the last name"_also came to see us off". _Harry could see the rest of the red headed Weasley tribe making their way through the crowd towards them accompanied by Neville and Luna. As usual Luna looked as though she had joined the group walking towards him by accident. While Harry and his friends were talking Harry's travelling companions had stayed back allowing Harry some private time with his friends. Seeing the approach of the Weasley's brought them forward and the group instantly quadrupled in size. Greeting where passed around between the extended group including Harry's usual hug from Mrs Weasley. Percy, in the manor Harry remembered, stretched out his hand for Harry to shake.

"_Good to see you again Harry" _Percy said with a wide smile. Harry knew it would be rude not to shake his hand but he was not as happy to see Percy as Percy apparently was to see him. Reluctantly Harry stretched out his hand and, as briefly as he could, shock Percy's.

"_How are you Percy?"_ Harry asked in a cautious voice.

"_Excellent Harry and you?"_ Percy replied in a tone that Harry felt was overly friendly.

"_Fine, thank you"_ Harry said and then purposely turned way from Percy ending the conversation.

"_You kids had better get on board" _Lupin said checking the clock that hung above the platform _"the train will leave in five minutes"._ Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville collected their trunks and with the assistance of the rest of the group boarded the train and found an empty cabin towards its rear where they could all fit. They stowed their trunks and their animals in the cabin and accompanied their helpers back to the doors to say final good byes. More hugs and hand shakes where exchanged before the whistle blew and the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station beginning the long journey back to Hogwarts. Once the station was out of site the Harry, Neville and Luna returned to their compartment. As Ginny had been made the Gryffindor female fifth year Prefect she accompanied Ron, Hermione to the Prefect carriage to receive their instructions. As Harry had been through this the year before he was not as upset by their departure as he knew they would all join him once the debriefing was complete.

"_How was your summer break Luna?"_ Harry asked as they entered their compartment and shut the door.

"_Excellent. Daddy and I had a wonderful time on our expedition to Sweden but were not lucky enough to catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack" _she said absently as she pulled the latest edition of the _Quibbler _out of her pocket sitting down. _"Next time"_ she said under her breath apparently to her self as her face disappeared behind the magazine.

"_What about your holiday Harry?"_ Neville asked after they had taken their seats opposite Luna.

"_Oh, it was ok, what about yours?"_ Harry replied

"_Good, my grandmother has been really proud of me. Told all of her friends about what I did at the Ministry" _

"_How's your plant doing?"_ Harry asked suddenly remembering the incident on the train the year before and wanting to change the subject.

"_Really well"_ Neville pointed up to the trunk rack were Harry notice the _Mimbulus mimbletonia _plant. It had grown in the year since Harry had first seen it. It had to be at least three times its original size.

"_Grandmother said I would need it this year with the new subject I am taking."_

"_Oh which subject is that?"_ Harry asked wondering how the plant that had squirted him in Stinksap could ever be useful.

"_Medical Magic"_ Neville replied the excitement evident in his voice.

"_I'm doing that as well"_ Harry looked out the window momentarily and noticed the scenery was already being to change to open fields. They amused themselves until the food trolley came by playing exploding snap while Neville regaled Harry with stories of his family's way of expressing pride over Neville's participation at the Ministry of Magic. At the arrival of the food trolley Harry realised that he was extremely hungry as he had only had a piece of toast for breakfast. Harry brought some pumpkin pastries, piles of sweets and cold pumpkin juice. Harry was through his second pastry when Hermione, Ginny and Ron returned from the Prefect carriage. Ron delved into the pile of sweets next to Harry upon entry into their cabin, pulled out two chocolate frogs and commenced eating them immediately. Hermione and Ginny took seats on either side of Luna and Ron took the seat between Harry and Neville which had been the card table earlier.

"_How was the Prefect meeting?"_ Harry asked the new arrivals.

"_Borphing"_ Ron replied with a mouthful of chocolate frog. Hermione rolled her eyes in what Harry assumed was disgusted.

"_Actually"_ Hermione stressed looking sideways meaningfully at Ron then looked back to Harry _"they told use that the sixth year Prefects are to act as support for the fifth year Prefects. The fifth year Prefects have to do the train patrols and guide the first years while we are there to back them up if they have any problems." _

"_Yeh, less work for us at least"_ Ron piped in leaning back in his chair.

"_Like you ever did much work!"_ Ginny snorted. Ron retorted with a rude gesture at his sister.

"_Ron!"_ Hermione said shocked. Ginny, Harry, Neville and Luna laughed.

"_So, Harry, who did you leave your new pet with?"_ Hermione asked changing the subject.

"_No one" _

"_Then where is it?"_ Hermione looked around the compartment.

"_In my pocket" _Harry replied._ "Sherman"_ Harry called his pet and his inside pocket moved. Sherman's head popped out of Harry's cloak. Ron, Ginny and Neville all moved back into their seats as far as they could go. Luna, however, had lowered her magazine and moved in for a closer look.

"_Is that what I think it is?"_ Luna asked curiously.

"_What do you think it is?"_ Harry returned slightly surprised by Luna's sudden interest in the conversation.

"_A Commutatus Viper!"_

"_Yes"_ Harry was stunned. _"How did you know?"_

"_I always wanted one. They are meant to be great protectors for their owners."_

"_How could this little snake protect anyone?"_ Hermione asked leaning closer to Harry to get a better look.

"_Well, not in his current state, but he changes if you get him mad as.."_ Luna's unfinished sentence was left hanging as the door to the compartment suddenly opened. Harry's hand immediately to his pocket to hide Sherman but Sherman seemed to have sensed the new arrivals coming and was already back inside before Harry's hand reached him.

"_If you get him mad, what?"_ Draco Malfoy had just entered the compartment flanked by his two favourite cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, and he had apparently caught the last part of Luna's sentence. Harry hoped rather then believed that that was all he had heard.

"_Potter, you have sunk to a new low. First you make friends with weasel and mudblood, now Loony and Longbottom? Could you surround yourself with any more losers"_ Malfoy sneered shaking his head, his side kicks laughed.Ron's face reddened and both he and Harry rose from their seats. Neville also rose but due to the tight conditions of the compartment this meant he was toe to toe with Crabbe.

"_I don't recall inviting you to join us Malfoy" _Harry replied as his hand moved towards his wand hold preparing himself for any attack.

"_Just thought I would stop by"_

"_Get out" _Hermione said

"_Make me mudblood"_ Malfoy taunted.

"_We will if we have to"_ To everyone's surprise it came from Neville. Malfoy looked around and laughed at Neville's threat.

"_Do you really think you could beat me Longbottom?"_ Malfoy said, each word dripping with contempt.

"_I know I could!"_ Harry said trying to refocus Malfoy's attention on himself drawing it away from Neville. He decided he had had enough of Malfoy. Harry pulled out his wand and took a menacing step towards Malfoy, Ron following closely. Malfoy seemed to assess his situation. The odds of six on three were not in Malfoys' favour and he seemed to realise it. With his usual look of distain Malfoy turned and ushered his body guards out of the compartment. Having to have the last word Malfoy turned before walking out the door of the compartment.

"_One day we shall see Potter!"_ Malfoy's departing wording hung in the air.

"_I hate him"_ Hermione said as she stood up and closed the door forcefully. _"Do you think he meant that as a threat Harry?"_ Hermione turned to face Harry with a worried expression.

"_It wouldn't be the first one he has made"_ Harry replied retaking his seat. Hermione's face showed clearly that Harry seemed to be taking this far more casually then he should.

"_He's actually threatened you before?"_ Hermione was shocked _"when?"_

"_After his father was sent to Azkaban he said he was going to make me pay for what I did to his father"_

"_Aren't you worried?"_ Hermione asked

"_About Malfoy?"_ Harry replied amused. "_He's the least of_ _my worries"._ Hermione looked like she had more to say on the subject but Ron suddenly came to Harry's rescue.

"_What did Luna mean by changes?"_ For a moment everyone looked at Ron confused.

Luna realised what Ron was talking about first _"oh, I meant that when he gets mad he will grow enormous and venomous. Meant to be quite deadly actually."_

"_I knew it!"_ Hermione exclaimed. All eyes spun to look at her.

"_Knew what?"_ Harry asked confused.

"_I knew that Hagrid would not have given you a harmless pet. Deadly"_ Hermione seemed almost beside herself.

"_Calm down Hermione. As Luna said it's only if he gets mad and not against their owner."_ Harry stressed the last point trying to relax Hermione. Sherman had never shown Harry any reason for him to feel concerned about his personal safety and Hermione was not going to make him change his opinion of Sherman. Over the summer Sherman had become not only Harry's pet but also his friend. Harry trusted Sherman, '_besides'_ Harry thought to himself _'I'm not even sure if Sherman can change'. _Harry was still not convinced that Sherman actually was a Commutatus Viper. The groups' conversation took a new direction with Ginny asking Luna and Neville about the last part of their holiday break. Harry was grateful for the change in subject though he noticed that Ron was eyeing the pocket of his robes constantly and had moved closer to Neville. The remainder of the journey passed without any further incident and the group settled back into easy conversation about their holidays and their subject choses for the coming school year. Harry was please to find out that Hermione and Ron were also taking Medical Magic, though only Hermione was taking the other course Dumbledore had signed Harry up for, Alchemy. Hermione had decided to only take two new subjects, though she complained that to do so she had to drop History of Magic to have a normal time table. Both Ron and Harry were no longer taking Divination or History of Magic. Harry however had to continue potions.

"_Better you then me mate"_ was Ron's replied when Harry informed him of this fact. _"It was one of the happiest moments of my life when I knew I didn't have to sit through another one of Snape's torture sessions."_

"_Me too"_ Neville chimed in.

The scenery out side the window changed to forest and as the light faded Harry knew that they were close Hogwarts. It was Hermione who finally suggested that they should get into their robes in preparation for their arrival. The others agreed and got changed. The train began to slow no more then fifteen minutes later as it approached Hogsmeade Station. The usual chaos ensued as the train stoped at the platform and several hundred Hogwarts students disembarked from the train. The group made their way off the train and once down the stairs Harry immediately looked for his biggest friend.

"_Firs'-years this way"_ Hagrid's voice boomed across the platform. Harry waved.

"_Hi Hagrid"_ Harry called over the noise.

"_All right you three"_ Hagrid returned as the first year students gathered around his legs. _"See yer in side"_ with that Hagrid began leading the new scared faced additions to Hogwarts for the journey across the lake. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna made their way to the carriages while Ginny finished up her Prefect duties before joining them. Harry patted the Thestrals while they waited. Once Ginny arrived they piled into an available carriage and Harry watched out the window as it moved towards Hogwarts for his first glimpse of the castle in months. As it came into view Harry felt like he was home. The carriages pulled up at the front steps and the students moved out of the carriages, up the stairs and into the Entrance Hall and waited in front of the doors to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall stood at the doors waiting for all the students to arrive. Harry noticed Cho standing with her friend Marietta not far away. Cho turned her head slightly and saw him. She waved hello and then started making her way through the crowd towards him. Marietta did not join her. Harry noticed that Marietta no longer wore a Balaklava. When Harry mentioned this to his friends Luna explained.

"_Apparently she spent a considerable amount of time at St Mungo's over the break to get rid of it"_ Harry and Ron both smiled in appreciation.

"_How do you know?"_ Harry asked.

"_My uncle works there"_ Luna shrugged.

"_Hi Harry"_ Cho said as she reached the group.

"_Hi Cho"_ Now that Harry was over his feelings for Cho he found it surprisingly easy to talk to her.

"_How was your holiday?"_

"_Fine yours?"_

"Good. Harry I was wondering if you were going to.." But what she was wondering Harry never found out as just then Professor McGonagall announced that students could proceed into the Great Hall as the doors opened. The crowd pushed towards the door and Harry was caught up in the tide. As he got close to the doors he heard Professor McGonagall call him.

"_Harry Potter this way please"_ McGonagall was motioning Harry away from the doors. Harry did as he was requested and notice Hermione and Ron following him. McGonagall noticed the presence of Harry's best friends as they got closer to her.

"_Move along Granger, Weasley, I didn't call you. Go into the Great Hall for the feast. Potter will join you shortly." _Ron and Hermione looked at Harry who shrugged. Harry had no idea why McGonagall wanted to speak to him. _"Now" _Professor McGonagall barked. With a last look at Harry Ron and Hermione joined the crowd heading into the hall. Professor McGonagall led Harry up the marble stair case towards her office. Harry's mind raced over the trip to school. He could not think of anything that he could be in trouble for. _'Sure I couldn't be in trouble yet' _he thought. They reached McGonagall's office and she opened the door and gestured for Harry to enter. Harry walked in and took a seat at the desk.

"_There is no need to look so worried Harry. You are not in trouble"_ McGonagall said as she took her own seat on the other side of the desk noticing Harry expression. _"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to have a quick word with you before classes start to discuss your extended timetable. Do you still have it?" _

"_Oh, yes I do"_ Harry reached inside of his robes and pulled the timetable out of the pocket that also housed Sherman. When Harry had changed into his school robes he had transferred Sherman with his time table and wand. Sherman had complained loudly that his new home was uncomfortable and cramped.

"_Good. Your evening classes will not begin until the second week to give you sometime to settle back into the school. For your Sunday class you are to go to Hagrid's. Understand?"_ Harry nodded. "_If people ask you why you are doing extra classes you are to tell them that you requested additional studies to help you in becoming an Auror and that I agreed to assist you."_

"_Yes Professor"_

"_That includes Ron and Hermione Harry"_ McGonagall added with a meaningful look at Harry. Harry nodded again.

"_On a lighter note I am happy to report that you lifetime quidditch ban has been lifted. You will, of course, need to be back on the team to captain it."_ McGonagall said with a smile.

It took Harry a moment to realise what the Professor had just said. '_Captain'_ Harry thought '_me'._

"_You want me to captain the Gryffindor team"_ Harry was stunned. He couldn't believe it. He had dreamed of this but had never expected to actually get it. Harry immediately started to think of all the things he would need to do to get the team ready for the coming competition. _'I will need new chasers'_ Harry thought _'I will have to have tryouts immediately and practises to get them up to speed.'_ His mind was racing. He looked down for just a moment to process everything and noticed the timetable that was still in his hand and it struck him. _'When am I going to have the time to do all of this study and fore fill thee duties of team captain.' _As painful as it was to accept he knew he could not do both. He raised his head to look at Professor McGonagall.

"_Professor, I would be honoured to be the Gryffindor Captain"_ Harry said slowly not believing himself what he was about to do.

"_Excellent" _McGonagall said happily.

"_But" _Harry continued watching McGonagall's face fall slightly _"with all of the extra study I don't think I can give the position the time and effort it deserves"_ he finished heavily.

"_Do you still want to be on the team?"_ McGonagall asked seriously. Harry knew immediately that she wasn't giving him an ultimatum, more just ensuring that if he wasn't captaining the team, that he was at least still willing to be on the team.

"_Oh, yes"_ Harry replied quickly noticing McGonagall relax slightly _"I definitely still wish to play."_

"_Well I guess I will have to rethink my choice"_ McGonagall looked thoughtful.

"_What about Ron?"_ Harry asked so suddenly that McGonagall jumped.

"_Ronald Weasley?"_ the Professor returned sceptically.

"_Yes. He really improved at the end of last season and he was the hero of the final match" _Harry said trying to sell McGonagall on his best friend for the position. Though Harry had not been overly impressed with Ron's performances in the matches he had seen Harry had a feeling that given the opportunity Ron could be a really good team captain. Professor McGonagall seemed to be mulling the idea over in her mind.

"_I will think about it"_ McGonagall said in an uncommittal tone.

"_Um, Professor"_ Harry said carefully.

"_Yes Harry?"_

"_If you do decide to go with Ron as team captain, I was wondering if you could not mention that you offered it to me first"_ McGonagall gave Harry a slightly confused expression.

"_Why?"_

"_I would just prefer he didn't know"_ Harry thought it best not to explain that in the past Ron had had a tendency, on occasion, to be jealous of Harry and it was important to Harry for Ron to feel like he had earned the captain position and not just had it handed to him.

"_If you wish Potter,_ w_ell, I think that covers everything. Shall we go down to the feast?"_ Harry nodded suddenly feeling ravenous. Together they left the office and headed down for the start-of-term feast. Upon entering the hall Harry noticed that the food had already arrived at the tables and most students were talking happily amongst themselves while devouring the delicious food in front of them. Harry realised he had missed the sorting ceremony once again. McGonagall proceeded to the teachers table while Harry moved over to the Gryffindor table and took the seat Ron and Hermione had saved him in between them.

"_What.. did.. McGonagall.. want?" _Ron asked in between bites of his potato.

"_Oh, do you both remember me telling you about the carer advise meeting I had last year and I told McGonagall that I wanted to be an Auror and that she and Umbridge got into a big fight"_ Both Ron and Hermione nodded. _"Well McGonagall has lived up to her promise of helping me get there" _both Ron and Hermione looked confused by this. _"I will be doing extra studies this year to help me prepare for the application process. McGonagall just wanted to give me my timetable"_ Harry concluded with a shrug trying to sound casual. Hermione's look clearly showed that she was not completely convinced by his story but there seemed to be another dilemma that she was trying to voice.

"_Professor McGonagall has organised you extra studies?"_ Hermione asked sounding affronted.

"_Yes, why?"_ It was Harry's turn to be confused.

"_I was not offered extra studies"_ Harry could not believe it. Hermione was actually offended because he was doing extra work. Ron rolled his eyes.

"_Only you would be upset about not being given extra work?" _Ron said shaking his head as he went back for seconds. Harry looked around the Great Hall to find away to change the topic of the conversation and his eyes fell on a familiar yet new face at the teachers table. A silver haired wizard who sat talking happily to Dumbledore.

"_Who is that new teacher?" _Harry asked while he began piling his own plate.

"_Ph ew Depense fecher"_ Ron replied his mouth now full of steak. Hermione shot a disgusted look in Ron's direction and then translated.

"_The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. His names_ _Elphias Dodge"_

"_Why does he look familiar?"_ Harry asked. Ron, now having finished his enormous mouthful replied.

"_His in the Order of.."_

"_Quiet!" _Hermione snapped looking around quickly to see if anyone had been listening. Ron blushed slightly realising he had said too much.

"_Oh yes"_ Harry suddenly remembered where he had seen the elderly wizard before _"he was part of the guard that collected me from the Dursley's before the Ministry hearing last year." _

"_I don't know how Dumbledore convinced him to do the job. I didn't think anyone wanted to do it considering the jobs cursed?"_ Harry had to admit that Ron had a point. _'Wasn't that why we ended up with Umbridge in the first place'_ Harry thought _'because no one else wanted to do it?'._

"_It's not cursed Ron"_ Hermione said

"_Oh yeh, tell that to Quirrell, Lockhart and Mad-eye!"_ Ron countered.Hermione gave Ron a nasty look but let the matter drop. The meal was as wonderful as Harry remembered it and as the final leftovers of the various deserts magically disappeared Harry found himself feeling content and sleepy. Dumbledore rosed at the teachers table and the Great Hall fell silent. Dumbledore welcomed the new students to Hogwarts and reminded all students of the dangers of the forbidden forest. Students were also advised of the new items that had made it to Filch's list of banned items, many of which were of Fred and George's creation. On completion of Dumbledore's announcement students, except for Ron, Harry and Hermione began leaving the hall for their common rooms. The trio made their way to the teachers table to say a quick hello to Hagrid before also heading to the Gryffindor common room.

"_Hi Hagrid" _They said in unison as they approached him.

"_Good ta see yer three again. All still doin' Care of Magical Creatures this year" _Hagrid asked and they all nodded to indicate that they were.

"_I got some great creatures for yer this year. A real treat"_ Hagrid's face was full of excitement about the coming years' classes and the trio tried desperately to return the excitement though, through past experience, they were weary of the creatures Hagrid was enthusiastic about.

"_How yer going with yer new pet?"_ Hagrid asked Harry with a conspiratorial wink.

"_Good. He's a great pet"_ Harry replied taking the hint not to mention what type of animal Sherman was.

"_Well I will see yer three in class"_

"_Bye Hagrid" _the trio said as they made their way to the doors behind the last of the exiting students and along the familiar path to the common room. When they approached the door Harry realised that he didn't know the new password. When he mentioned this Hermione told him that they were given it on the train.

"_Canary Creams"_ Hermione said as she reached the portrait of the fat lady. The portrait sung open and the porthole to the common room was revealed. Harry and Ron said good night to Hermione at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the dorm rooms. When they reached their door Harry noted the sign on the door had been changed to sixth years. Seamus, Neville and Dean were already getting into their pyjamas when Ron and Harry arrived. Harry's trunk was at the base of his bed as always and after quickly changing, putting Sherman on the end of his bed and saying good night to his room mates, Harry climbed into his four poster bed and fell to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow


	6. And Classes Begin

**Chapter 6 – And Classes Begin**

"_Harry, Harry. Get up or we're going to be late"_ Ron shook Harry trying to wake him. Sherman seemed to take this action as an aggressive move and moved up to Ron to stop him. Ron backed off very quickly as Harry sat up robing the sleep out of his eyes.

"_Come on mate" _Ron said from a distance_ "get up or we will miss breakfast. Meet you in the common room" _he said as he departed.

"_Ok. Coming"_ Harry said quickly as he pulled off his sheets and stretched. Harry dressed quickly, collected Sherman, placing him in a pocket and made his way to meet Ron. Together they made their way down to breakfast in the Great Hall. Hermione was already sitting at the Gryffindor table reading _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6. _Harry looked up at the enchanted ceiling which was bewitched to look like the sky. It was a beautiful day with white fluffy clouds dotting the bright blue sky. Harry's attention return to the Gryffindor table as he reached it and heard his name being called _"All right Harry?"_ Colin Creevey and his brother were waiving at Harry frantically from the other end of the table. Ron and Harry took seats opposite to Hermione and Harry returned a small waived to the Creevey brothers.

"_Morning Hermione"_ Harry and Ron said as they took their seats. Hermione peeked over her book at their greeting.

"_I was being to think you two were going to be late"_ Hermione returned as Professor McGonagall began moving down the table handing out student timetables. Harry and Ron loaded their plates and commenced eating hurriedly. Harry was pouring himself some juice as McGonagall reached them.

"_Mr Weasley I want to see you in my office in ten minutes"_ McGonagall said as Ron reached for his timetable. Ron looked completely stunned.

"_Yes, Professor"_ Ron replied and McGonagall continued down the table after handing Hermione her timetable. _"What have I done?"_ Ron's face showed his confusion. Suddenly Ron started to eat at a record breaking pace.

"_Why are you eating so quickly?"_ Hermione asked giving Ron a puzzled expression.

"_Well, I don't want to get into more trouble by being late do I?"_ Ron concluded by stuffing close to a full sausage in his mouth at once. Hermione simply shook her head as she disappeared back behind her book. Ron quickly completed his breakfast and after a good bye made his way out of the hall heading towards McGonagall's office. Hermione reappeared back over her book and looked at Harry.

"_What was all that about?"_ Hermione asked. Harry shrugged and filled his mouth quickly to avoid further conversation regarding Ron's unexpected departure. Suddenly Harry and Hermione found themselves being surrounded by a number of members of the Gryffindor house. The Creevey brothers took the spot that Ron had vacated and Seamus and Dean sat on the other side of Harry. Ginny and Lavender took a seat on the either side of Hermione and all looked expectantly at Harry. Neville moved up the table so that he was now next to Ginny.

"_What?"_ Harry asked the group gathered around him hesitantly.

"_When is the first meeting?" _Colin said in the hushed voice of a conspirator.

"_First meeting of what?"_ Harry returned completely confused. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"_Of the DA of course!" _she answered in an exasperated tone. Harry didn't know how to respond to that. He honestly hadn't given the DA any thought in a long time. Now that there was a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Harry didn't see a point to continuing the DA.

"_But we don't have Umbridge anymore" _Harry answered and noticed the faces around him drop _"we don't need to". _

"_But the DA wasn't just because of Umbridge. I thought it was to help us learn to fight against He Who Must Not Be Named"_ Neville said quietly and the group nodded vigorously in agreement.

"_Yeh, now that everyone knows he's back shouldn't we be training harder?"_ Ginny said reasonably.

"_They have a point Harry"_ Hermione stated closing her book. The bell rang to signify the start of the first class.

"_I'll let you know"_ Harry said quickly to the group collecting his bag and standing up. With that the group dispersed heading towards their individual classes and Hermione fell into step next to Harry as they both had double Charms first up.

"_Well Harry?" _

"_I don't know"_ Harry replied knowing what Hermione was talking about. Harry didn't know what else he could teach the members of the DA. They had covered spell work and many of the more difficult spells he knew. '_What's left?'_ Harry thought to himself. When Harry informed Hermione of this her response surprised him.

"_Didn't you once tell Ron and I that defeating Voldermort was more then just memorising a bunch of spells and throwing them at him? I was with you at the Ministry Harry and you were right. The battle is more then knowing spells. You can teach the group more. Not just the spells but how to use them to survive the battle. They were right Harry. Now that Voldermort is back in full force we have to be prepared."_ Harry never ceased to be amazed at Hermione's ability to remember just about everything ever said to her. He knew she was right but still was not sure how he would do what she was asking him.

"_I don't think I will have the time"_ Harry said in a last ditch attempt to get out of it.

"_How much extra study are you doing exactly?" _Hermione obviously felt this was a lame excuse by her tone.

"_I have extra classes on Monday, Wednesday and Friday plus Sunday afternoon"_ truth be told Harry only actually had two hours each session between 8-10pm on weeknights and 2-4pm on Sunday, but he figured these extra classes plus his usual work load would not allow him the time he would need for the DA. After all he had given up the Captain position on the quidditch team due to this extensive work load. Now Hermione and the other members of the DA expected him to plan and organise meetings. _'How?'_ Harry thought to himself.

"_I guess you will just have to find the time!"_ Hermione's response came as a shook to Harry though not as much as the snide tone she used. Hermione suddenly speed up her walking pace leaving Harry struggling to keep up. He fell further and further behind and despite his requests for her to slow down the distance between them extended with every step. By the time Harry reached the Charms classroom Hermione was already seated at the standard desk that they and Ron normally shared.

"_What have I done?"_ Harry asked Hermione as he took the seat next to her confused by her actions.

"_Nothing, I don't know what you are talking about"_ Hermione replied though did not look at him but maintained a fixed stare at the front of the classroom. Harry was just about to pursue the matter further when Ron arrived and sat next to him smiling from ear to ear.

"_Guess what!"_ Ron voice was full of excitement. Both Hermione and Harry turned to look at Ron. He looked like he would explode if he didn't tell them his news immediately. Professor Flitwick entered the room and took his customary place behind his desk to start the class. Ron ignored the Professors presence and continued.

"_McGonagall has made me" _he emphasised the 'me' _"the Gryffindor team captain. Can you believe it?"_ Harry was happy for Ron and glad that the Professor had decided to give Ron the opportunity he had turned down. Hermione however looked to be in complete shock.

"_Congratulations Ron, that's great"_ Harry said happy for his friend.

"_Yes, that's great Ron"_ Hermione said after a silent pause. Hermione seemed to have been unsure what to say at Ron's declaration. Ron continued to talk about the Gryffindor team and his new role as captain throughout the class and completely ignored Flitwick as he tried to teach the class a Confusion Charm. Hermione kept trying to shush Ron so she could listen to Flitwick's instructions and take notes but he completely ignored her as well.

"_McGonagall said you were back on the team as well so that means that we only need to hold try outs for three chasers"_ Ron said as he ticked off the team members using his fingers to keep count.

"_Two"_ Harry corrected Ron absently as he had started to become bored with Ron's endless talk of the team.

"_Two? Who am I forgetting?"_ Ron turned to Harry seeming confused and recounted the team members on his fingers.

"_Ginny. She said to me last year that she wanted to be a chaser once I was back on the team"_ Harry replied.

"_Well"_ Ron said as he puffed out his chest in a manor Harry felt was reminiscent of Percy _"she will have to try out like everyone else". _Harry tried to ignore the feeling he was suddenly getting in the pit of his stomach that by giving Ron the captaincy he had created a monster. Hermione shot Ron dirty looks as he continued to talk through the session. Harry even found himself tuning out to Ron no stop monolog about how he was going to make this years team the best ever. The bell eventually rang signalling the end of Charms and the trio, with Ron's dialog not missing a beat, made their way down to Herbology. As they left Neville fell in along side them and for the first time Ron fell silent.

"_Neville"_ Hermione said with uncharacteristic enthusiasm. _"Ron has been made the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain"_ Harry was stunned. Ron had finally gone silent and Hermione was opening the door for his to start up again.

"_Oh, congratulations Ron"_ Neville said earnestly to Ron.

"_Thanks Neville"_ Ron replied again puffing his chest out in pride. Ron then began to explain to Neville all of the plans he had for the team. Hermione smiled to herself and then moved forward creating a space between herself and Ron. To Harry's surprise Ron didn't even seem to notice. As Harry had already heard Ron's plan multiple times already he decided to join Hermione. Ron didn't seem to mind, in fact, much like with Hermione, Ron didn't even seem to notice.

"_Clever"_ Harry said to Hermione as he joined her realising that she had planned to divert Ron's attention to Neville. Hermione's smile widen in response. They walked together for a while enjoying the new found silence and it wasn't until they were outside that Hermione spoke.

"_Harry" _she said scarcely above a whisper.

"_Yes"_

"_I am sorry for my behaviour before"_ Harry had completely forgotten about her behaviour towards him at the start of charms and was not sure what Hermione was talking about.

"_I think Ron won't notice"_ Harry replied assuming that she was talking about their artful escape from Ron.

"_Not that! How rude I was to you about your extra studies. I think it's great that McGonagall will be giving you assistance to become an Auror, I really do."_ Hermione's and Harry's eyes meet as she finished sentence and Harry knew that she was telling the truth. _"I just wish I could do them to."_

"_I don't think that I will actually be learning any thing new so much and being assisted to your current standard"_ Harry knew that what he had just told Hermione was not the truth but from the smile that spread across her face he knew that it was what she wanted to hear. The tension that had been between them since the end of breakfast disappeared and their conversation relaxed as they crossed the lawn to the greenhouses where Professor Sprout was waiting for them all to arrive. As the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff sixth years gathered in front of the greenhouses Harry noticed that not all students who had been in his fifth year class had decided to continue it into their sixth year.

"_We will be working in greenhouse number four today"_ Professor Sprout called to the group. Greenhouse two was meant to house plants that were considered extremely difficult to grow as well as plants that were predominately used for healing. Once everyone had taken a seat in the greenhouse Professor Sprout began explaining that they would be learning about in the coming year. Harry sent a quick glance in the direction of Neville and Ron and he noticed a definite glazed effect in Neville's eyes. Harry recognised these as signs that Neville was no longer focused on Ron's conversation topic. The session went quickly and, as they had been identifying plants rather then potting them, Harry walked away the cleanest he had ever been from a Herbology when the bell rang to signal lunch. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville entered the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione seemed to eat as quickly as possible and when Ron enquired as to the reason for the rush Hermione was direct with her reply.

"_Because I was unable to hear anything that Professor Flitwick said in Charms this morning"_ Hermione said sending a meaningful look at Ron_ "now I have to go to the library and catch up"_ with that she turned and left. Harry tried hard to suppress a laugh as Ron call _"What did I do?"_ to Hermione's retreating back. After lunch they started one of the new subjects Harry was taking, Medical Magic. The classroom for the session was located a few doors down from the Hospital Wing and the room itself looked like a cross between a standard classroom, like the room they had for Transfiguration and the Potions classroom. There were long bench like tables for the students and the walls were covered with shelves that contained jars of different coloured liquids that had assorted items that Harry could not identify floating in them. The room however was sunny and bright and did not emit the same gloomy atmosphere the Potions room did. Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the room and chose a table at the rear of the class while the remaining students filed in. Susan Bones from Ravenclaw waved hello to the trio from the front of the room. They waved back as an unfamiliar women, with long blond hair in deep green robes entered the room. The woman was tall, nicely figured and had a kindly, soft looking face with eyes that matched her robes.

"_Good afternoon everyone"_ she said as she reached the front of the room and looked around the class at the students _"my name is Remy Curatio, Healer Curatio actually. I am not a professor like your other teachers. I am a Healer at St Mungo's Hospital. I have been instructing the sixth and seventh year students in Medical Magic here for the last five years and have been a Healer at St Mungo's for the last ten years. Unlike your other teachers I am only at Hogwarts two days a week when I am teaching the rest of the week I am at St Mungo's. Well, now that I have introduced myself" _she smiled as she rested against the desk _"it's your turn." _She pointed to Hannah Abbott.

"_I think we will start with you and go around the room."_ Each member of the class introduced themselves and when it was Harry's turn he was surprised by the mild reaction he received.

"_Excellent to meet you Harry" _Healer Curatiosaid before moving onto Hermione. Once everyone had introduced themselves the class was asked to take out their course book, _'Basic Medical Magic'_, and open to page 7.

"_Before we commence healing people we have to know basic human anatomy. Once everyone is clear on what is were in the body then we will look at healing scratches, cuts and bruises. After Christmas we will start on minor ailments like colds and flue. I am hoping to get to dealing with minor curses and hexes by the end of the year. So, lets get started shall we?"_ Harry noticed that for the first time since classes had started Ron was actually quiet. In fact Ron seemed to be giving their new teacher his undivided attention.At the end of the class, as Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way to Transfiguration Ron's voice seemed to return.

"_Well she was definitely nice"_ Ron said happily and Harry tried hard to disguise his surfacing laugh as an attempt to clear his throat. _"Yes, I bet she has an excellent bed side manor" _Ron continued as a far away expression crossed his face. Hermione shook her head slightly and rolled her eyes as they approached the door to Transfiguration. They proceeded to their usual seats while Professor McGonagall waited at the front of the class for all students to be seated.

"_This year we will be commencing human transfiguration"_ there was an excited buzz around the room at McGonagall's announcement _"this is one of the hardest types of transfiguration and will take some time to learn. Before we move onto human Transfiguration I want to be sure that the process of animal transfiguration has not been forgotten over the summer break. Lavender would you come here and hand a beetle to each person. Once everyone has proved they can change their beetle into a button then we will move onto other animals. By the end of this double period I want to have covered most of the different animal transfigurations we have covered over the last three years."_ Harry was surprised by how much he remembered and found that he was successful on almost all of his first attempts to transfigure the animals he was given. Hermione even complimented Harry on his success while both of them tried hard to assist Ron who seemed to still be having problems with almost every animal they were given.

"_Well done Miss Granger, Mr Potter. I think you will have to do some revision Mr Weasley. I want you to have mastered this before next session"_ McGonagall said as she past their table to check their success at the end of the session pointing to Ron's last attempt to transfigure a kitteninto a jewellery box. Unfortunately his box had remained furry and would meow whenever anyone touched it.

"_Great"_ Ron's said in a dispirited tone _"now I have a foot long essay on the human body, the misuse of the Confusion charm on muggles and what are the most difficult magic plants to grow and why, and now I also have revise three years worth of Transfiguration. And it's only the first day back"_

"_We have to the essays as well"_ Ron's mood did not improve at Harry's statement. They made their way down the main stair case and were stopped by a human barricade of three Slytherins.

"_Have I heard correctly Potter? Have you been passed over for Weasley again?"_ Malfoy looked positively beside himself with glee.

"_What are you talking about Malfoy?"_ Harry was tired of Malfoy's love of cryptic word games and he decided to be direct. Harry's pocket suddenly squirmed slightly.

"_The Gryffindor Quidditich team captaincy!"_ though Harry had not thought it possible Mafloy's look of pleasure seemed to increase. _"Well that insures my teams victory if this buffoon"_ he nodded in Ron's direction_ "is in charge of the competition. By the way, I am the Slytherin Team Captain"_ Malfoy added offhandedly.

"_Did you buy the captaincy the same way you brought your way onto the team?"_ Hermione returned. Malfoy's look of self satisfaction slipped at Hermione's question and his permanent body guards took a menacing step towards her. Malfoy realised that their current location was not the place for a battle and with a last nasty look directed at Hermione Malfoy lead his accompanying thugs into the Great hall for dinner.

"_Our team has to win"_ Ron stressed to Harry _"I am not losing to that prat. We have to have tryout straight away. I'm going to see McGonagall about booking the pitch for them. I will see you later"_ Ron turned and hurried back up the stairs towards McGonagall's office. Harry and Hermione continued in for dinner and Ron did not reappear until they were starting on desert.

"_It's all set. Tryouts are on Thursday night. You have to be there Harry" _It was a statement not a request. There was a note of nervousness in his voice.

"_Of course I will be there"_ Harry replied in an attempt to calm Ron. Harry and Hermione decided to wait until Ron had finished dinner before heading back to the common room to get started on their homework. While they were waiting Neville joined them.

"_So Harry, have you made a decision about the DA?"_ Neville asked in a hushed voice that didn't go beyond Harry, Hermione or Ron's ears. Harry still had not actually made a decision about the DA due to how hectic the first day back had been. Hermione gave Harry a look that spoke volumes. He knew that she thought he should continue instructing the DA.

"_I will let you know the date of the first meeting in the usual way"_ Harry gave in after a moments pause. What Hermione had said earlier made cense. Though he still was not sure exactly sure what he could teach the group he decided he would give it a go. Hermione gave Harry a please look as did Neville. Ron finally finished eating and the trio made their way up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron and Hermione unpacked their bags after sitting down in their favourite comfy chairs by the fire. They decided to start with the Medical Magic essay first. Harry and Hermione commenced working while Ron did not seem to be able to focus. He fidgeted about for about an hour and then decided it was no use.

"_I'm going to bed. I will do it in the morning"_ Both Harry and Hermione gave him a questioning look. _"I am not taking as may classes as both of you" _Ron explained "_I have free periods until after lunch"_. Ron packed up his books and made his way to the dormitory. Harry was determined not to fall behind in his school work and he and Hermione worked on until they had completed the work they had been given that day. This worked out well for Harry as Hermione helped him with his charms essay as well as giving him some information on the charm that Flitwick had tried to teach him earlier that day but had been unable to hear due to Ron. They turned in at around midnight and as the other members of Harry's dormitory were already in bed Harry let Sherman out of his pocket and allowed him to look around.

"_Who was that one that was aggressive towards you?"_ Sherman asked Harry after he was done exploring.

"_Which one?"_ Harry asked not sure what Sherman was talking about.

"_The one that upset the red top"_ Sherman nodded his head toward Ron's bed and Harry suddenly remembered the incident with he and Malfoy earlier that day. Harry gave Sherman an abridge version of his and Malfoy's encounters since first year. Sherman listened carefully to Harry's story and when he finished Sherman seemed to be considering something.

"_Watch that one master. He didn't smell right"_ Sherman said before moving to his usual place at the end of Harry's bed for the night. Harry was not exactly sure what Sherman meant by didn't smell right but he had to agree that he needed to watch Malfoy, especially now that Voldermort was back to full strength.

Ron slept in the next morning while Harry and Hermione went down to breakfast. Harry was not looking forward to their first class, double Potions. The post arrived as he finished the last of his bacon and as usual he did not receive any mail. Hermione received her copy of the daily prophet which she commenced reading immediately. Harry ate his toast and finished his juice waiting for Hermione.

"_Anything I should know about?"_ Harry asked as she folded up her paper.

"_No"_ Hermione replied as the bell rang. They made their way down to the dungeon and when they reached the door waited with the rest of their house for Snape to arrive. Harry noted that the class had shrunk considerably from fifth year. In fact it looked as though less then half had continued the class. Unfortunately Malfoy had decided that Potions was a course that he would continue. Crabbe and Goyle however were not present. Snape opened the door and the class proceeded in. Harry and Hermione took their usual seats towards the back of the room and when Snape's eyes fell on Harry an unpleasant sneer crossed his lips.

"_Are you sure you are in the right room Potter?"_ Snape said in the usual nasty tone he used when addressing Harry.

"_Yes sir"_ Harry replied meeting Snape's eyes. Harry was determined not to let Snape get to him this year.

"_How unfortunate"_ the Slytherins in the room sniggered. _"Well, I don't know who you bribed to get the required marks but let me assure you if you don't meet the standards expected for this class you will no longer be welcome."_ Harry could not remember a time when he had ever felt welcome in Snape's class.

"_Today we will be starting a Paralysing Potion. This potion is designed to completely paralyse a person except for the mouth and eyes for one hour. It is an extremely potent potion as it does not require ingestion to be effective. All a person has to do is touch it and they will suffer from its effects. It is a complicated potion and will take at least a month to complete. We will start it today and will need to check on it each class until it is complete. Ingredients"_ Snape waved his wand and the list of ingredients and instructions appeared on the board _"get started_. _I would suggest that you take great care with this potion. I will be testing them randomly"_ Snape gave Harry a meaningful look_ "and if you get it wrong it can paralyse permanently, among other things."_ Harry read through the instructions twice before he started. Snape made snide comments throughout the class and Harry used every ounce of his strength to stay focused on the task at hand. Hermione made comments under her breath attempting to assist Harry though Harry found this more distracting then helpful. Though he was exhausted by the end of class he was at least happy that his potion looked the same as Hermione's. Snape looked at Harry's potion before it was placed in the storage cabinet for next lesson.

"_Congratulation Hermione"_ Snape sneered _"I have never seen a student make two potions in one class before"_ he turned andwalked back to his desk. Harry couldn't believe it. As soon as they left Harry felt the self restrain he had worked so hard to maintain all class fall and he commenced a monolog on Snape's continued nasty attitude towards himin which he used many words that made Hermione scold him for use of such language. They made their way to a new class room that Harry had not been to before. Located in the West tower it took them quiet a while to arrive and they found that they were the last to arrive. It was their first Alchemy lesson and as they were last the only seats that remained where at the front. Harry and Hermione took their seats just in time for the arrival of the teacher, Professor Vector. A big smile came over Hermione's face. Harry had never had Vector before but Hermione also had him for Arithmancy.

"_Good morning everyone. My name is Professor Vector for those of you who have not attended a class of mine before. I see a few new faces"_ Vectorsmiled at the students as he looked around. _"I welcome you all to Alchemy. Many people are under the misconception that Alchemy is only the ability to change lead to gold. In fact Alchemy is much more then that. It is the ability to transmute basic metals into more precious metals and to cure medical conditions with a single elixir. By the end of next year you will not be able to change to gold but you will understand the principles of Alchemy. I am sorry to disappoint you."_ Vector said to the fallen faces around the room_ "please take out your course book and we will begin._" The class went quickly and it was time for lunch before Harry knew it. He and Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch and meet Ron who looked tired. Hermione enquired as to the reason for his state.

"_I have been practicing my transfiguration all morning and trying to get those essays done"_ Ron replied sourly.

"_Well at least there done now"_ Hermione said brightly. Ron replied with a grunt and Harry got the distinct impression that Ron had not completed all of the homework he had to do. After lunch the trio proceeded to their first Defence Against Dark Arts with the new Professor, Professor Dodge.

"_Hello everyone"_ Dodge said once everyone was settled in his wheezing voice. _"This will be a full year as we have a lot to cover. I think you will all agree that now that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned defence will be the most important thing you can learn. When I talk about defence I am not just talking about hexes and curses or even shields. I am talking everything that you can use to protect yourself. This will include protective objects and dark detectors. But we will also learn new spells to use for defence and protection. You will not need your wands for this session"_ this was met with a look of disappointment from many in the group and Dodge gave a small smile. _"Don't worry everyone. You will use your wands this year in class but today we will be looking at protective objects and their uses."_ The mood of the class improved considerably at this as they realised they were not facing another year with a male Umbridge.

"_Can anyone give me an example of a protective object?"_ Harry felt rather then saw Hermione raise her hand at lightening speed though he noticed that she was not alone. A number of people seemed to know of objects that could be used for protection. _"Yes, Mr Longbottom I believe"_ Dodge said pointing to Neville. Neville gave a weak smile.

"_Amulets"_ Neville said nervously.

"_Correct! Five point to Gryffindor"_ Dodge said happily _"The amulet has to be one of the most diverse types of protective items. There a many types that will protect against different things. If you will open your course book to page fifteen you will see a number of pictures of different types of amulets and a description of its use."_ Harry opened his book and saw ten different amulets pictured including his own phoenix amulet. The description read 'This amulet is designed to absorb minor curses and hexes thereby reducing the impact to the owner. These are particularly strong amulets and have been know to absorb the entire curses/hexes depending on the age of the amulet. The older the amulet is the stronger it will become. These items are near impossible to destroy'. Harry suddenly felt that he should carry his amulet on him at all times, just in case. The class continued to discuss a number of different items that could be used for protection and Hermione managed to get her chance to answer a number of questions earning the Gryffindor house an additional twenty points. To complete the day the trio made their way down to Hagrid's cabin for their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Hagrid was standing outside waiting for the class to arrive.

"_Hi ya you three" _Hagrid boomed as they approached. He appeared to be standing next to several logs of dead wood. The class gathered around and Harry noted that the numbers of Slytherin members to the class had dropped to two and neither of them were Malfoy.

"_Gather around everyone"_ Hagrid gestured for the members of the class to come closer. The group was hesitant due to past experience. _"Can anyone tell me the creature we have 'ere?"_ Most of the class looked confused and searched the area for the apparent creature they were supposed to be studying. Hermione however raised her hand confidently.

"_Yer, Hermione?"_

"_Their Dugbog's"_ Hermione answered. Ron turned to Harry.

"_What are?"_ he asked looking around, Harry shrugged.

"_Correct Hermione. Everyone come and take one for closer examination"_ some members of the class began moving in "_just watch your hands as they have very sharp teeth". _Those that had moved forward sudden stopped. Hermione however carefully moved forward and picked up a piece of what looked like wood until a paw reached out from the side of it.

"_Oh, that's a Dugbog"_ Ron said casually as Hermione brought the one she had picked up over to them. The rest of the class followed her example and collected one Dugbog between two to three of them. After they had examined theirs Harry had to admit that he was surprised by how passive it was especially considering how excited Hagrid had been a few days before. When Harry mentioned this to Hermione and Ron they both agreed. At the end of the session the trio lagged behind the rest of the class heading up to dinner to talk to Hagrid.

"_Yer, I am going to need a little more time on it. I thought I had it organised but there was a delay" _Hagrid replied when they questioned him about the creatures. Harry, Hermione and Ron exchanged concerned looks.

"_What, exactly, has been delayed?"_ Hermione's voice matched her expression.

"_Don't wan' ter spoil it"_ Hagrid said evasively. _"How's Sherman Harry?"_ Hagrid changed the subject.

"_Really good"_ Harry replied and felt Sherman squirm in his pocket. Sherman pocked his head out of his pocket and Hagrid smiled broadly stretching his hand out to pat Sherman.

"_Oh he is a beautiful snake"_ Hagrid's expression softened. Ron on the other hand seemed to back himself away from the newly exposed snake.

"_I didn't know you were carrying him around"_ Ron said in a slightly disturbed tone.

"_Well I can't just leave him alone in the dormitory"_ Harry replied reasonably though Ron's expression showed he was less then convinced. _"How is your little brother Hagrid?"_ Harry said trying to change the subject.

"_Oh fine, fine. We spent most of the summer together. Gettin' really good with his English" _Hagrid answered with a big smile. _"Well ya three had better get ter dinner. Come visit me when ya get a free period Harry, bring Sherman."_

"_I will. Bye Hagrid"_ Harry said. Hermione and Ron also said their good byes before heading to dinner.

"_He could have invited us"_ Ron said slightly disgruntled as they made their way back to the castle. Harry was surprised that Hagrid had not invited Hermione and Ron as well but decided not to speculate as to why. Hermione saved him by changing the subject to their homework assignments. The evening was spent working on the homework they had been given that day. Hermione also helped Ron with his Transfiguration as he still had not mastered all of the spells that McGonagall wanted him to. Harry watched Ron's progress and Hermione's growing frustration with amusement while he quietly thanked Lupin for making him do so much revision over the holidays or he would have been in the same predicament as Ron.

Wednesday went quickly as Harry had double Herbology, Charms and double Alchemy. Though class wise it was a short day for Harry as he had a free period he still ended up with an enormous amount of homework as he was given two essays to complete for Alchemy. Harry had taken a break out of his studies to lose a game of chess to Ron as Hermione had Arithmancy during the free period he and Ron shared and she was not there to disapprove. Thursday started with double Medical Magic, the only class Ron remained completely focused in on what the teacher was saying, Transfiguration, Charms and Astrology. Astrology was done in two parts over the day with the second part of the class starting at 11pm. This year they were focusing on comets and their effects. Due to their late star gazing the trio had a free first period with their first class, double Care of Magic Creatures starting before lunch.

Between the class Ron and Harry made their way down to the quid ditch for the Gryffindor team tryouts. Ron had decided, after some persuading by Harry, that he would give Ginny a chaser position so it meant that they only required two additional players. Tryouts seemed to go on for ever and Ron never seemed to be satisfied. Harry was beginning to think that being the Gryffindor team captain meant inheriting a new, obsessive, personality. By 9.45pm Harry was exhausted and Ron had finally made a decision. The new additions to the team were Natalie McDonald and Peter Simmons both from second year. Ron complained to Harry after that there new additions were not all he had hoped for and there would have to be extra practices to get them up to speed. Harry felt Ron's comments about their new team mates were reminiscent of the comments Angelina had made to him the year before about Ron's skills. There late finish gave them just enough time to shower before the second half of their Astronomy class were they meet up with Hermione and Ron found a new person to complain to. After a late breakfast the next day the trio proceeded to Hagrid hut for class and they continued work on the Dugbog. Hagrid moved around the class supervising the groups and answering questions. When he reached Harry, Hermione and Ron he talked quietly to Harry.

"_I believe that yeh have an early finish terday with a free period this afternoon"_ Harry nodded. After lunch he had a Potions torture session with Snape and then he was free. _"Com' an see me?"_ Hagrid asked and Harry agreed. Potions was as expected, Snape pushed Harry's self restrain until Harry was at bursting point and he had to keep reminding himself that it was only one class and at least he had Hagrid to visit after. When it finally concluded Harry bid farewell to Hermione and made his way back to Hagrid's cabin. When Hagrid opened the door his big boarhound, Fang, leapt up and commenced licking Harry's face affectionately.

"_Get down Fang!"_ Hagrid said as he pulled Fang off of Harry. _"Thanks fer comin' down Harry"_ Hagrid gestured to Harry to take a seat at the table.

"_Of course" _Harry responded immediately _"though I was unsure why you asked to see me alone"._ Hagrid took a seat opposite Harry.

"_Well I wanted ter give yeh somethin' and I thought that yeh might want to see it on yer own first before yer show Ron and Hermione._" Harry was confused _"we will have ter go for a walk up ter the castle". _ Harry was a bit tired from his all of his walks back and forth from the castle that day but could see by the look on Hagrid's face that he really wanted to give, whatever this thing was, to Harry so he agreed. When they reached the castle Hagrid headed down towards Harry's Potion class and for a frantic moment Harry though that Hagrid was taking him to Snape until he realised that was stupid. In fact they were heading further down then that. Hagrid lead Harry down a passage he had not been down before and it seemed to run in a spiral underneath the building. There were no stairs, just a continuous downward slop. Harry was about to ask Hagrid how much further when a number of doors began to appear on the left and right of him. Each door had a label though most were too dusty to read. Hagrid stopped so suddenly in front of a particularly dirty wooden door and Harry collided with him.

"_Ere' we are"_ Hagrid pronounced catching Harry before he fell. Hagrid pulled out a huge key ring which seemed to contain hundreds of keys of varying shapes, sizes and designs. To Harry's surprise Hagrid found the key he was looking for almost immediately and opened the door. When they entered the torches in the room instantly erupted into light and the room, which did not look like it had been disturbed for over a decade, came into focus. The room was quiet large and was filled with numerous objects that were all covered with what Harry assumed were once white sheets now covered in two inch thick dust. Hagrid moved purposefully to a particularly large object and removed the sheet in one swift movement. The dust swirled and momentarily obscured Harry's view. Once it had cleared Harry saw Hagrid standing beside a huge black motorcycle. It was the motorcycle Sirius had left him. Harry had been so busy in his first week back he had not even thought about the letter Sirius had left him. He felt suddenly guilty for not having thought about Sirius in so long.

"_Remus Lupin told me that Sirius left this ter yeh and I thought you would like to see it before yeh showed Ron and Hermione"_ Hagrid said. Harry thought it was one of the most beautiful things he had every seen. It was huge, jet black and though it had been in storage for years it still shined as if it had been brought yesterday. Harry walked over to the bike and sat on it. It was surprisingly comfortable. Hagrid gave Harry a small simile though Harry noticed tears forming in his eyes.

"_I'll be happy to show yeh how to ride it"_ Hagrid said in a subdued voice wiping away the tears and he paused. _"Not until yeh of age mind"_ Hagrid's voice returned to normal. They talked for a while and Hagrid showed Harry the different parts of the bike and even allowed him to start it. It roared to life as though it was used every day. As they left Hagrid locked the door and gave the key to Harry.

"_In case you want to come and look at it from time to time"_ Hagrid grinned and they walked together to the entrance where they said their goodbyes. By the time Harry got to the Gryffindor common room Hermione was back from her last class and she and Ron were bickering about a piece of Ron's homework.

"_No Ron do it yourself, how else will you learn"_ Hermione said sternly.

"_Come on Hermione I'm not asking you to write it just give me the bits I am missing"_ Ron pleaded. Hermione suddenly noticed Harry.

"_How was Hagrid?"_ Hermione asked. Ron gave the essay he was working on one last disgusted look and then turned to Harry.

"_He's fine"_ Harry replied as he approached them taking a seat at the table they were working at. He proceeded quickly telling them all about the letter Sirius had left him bequeathing the Estate and motorcycle to him and that that was why Hagrid had wanted to see him alone to give him the motorcycle. Ron looked stunned.

"_You inherit an entire Estate and motorcycle and don't even tell us!"_ Ron seemed quiet put out by the whole thing.

"_Sorry"_ Harry said apologetically to his best friend. "_I have just been so busy lately that I haven't given it much thought. I don't even know what I am going to do with the Estate yet. This first week has been so busy with school work, quidditich and the DA members wanting the group to restart that it completely slipped my mind."_ Harry replied earnestly, though he had the impression that if it had been Ron, it would not have slipped his mind. The trio decided to hold off on further homework until after dinner. After they ate Harry felt the need to get cleaned up after being in such a dusty room for so long that afternoon. By the time he returned to the common room he was exhausted and the though of homework was not an appealing one. Harry bid the others a goodnight and proceeded to his room and went to bed. He fell asleep almost instantly.

"_Are you sure this information is correct? They are definitely members of Dumbledore's order?"_ He asked the cloaked figure bowed before him.

"_Yes"_ it replied.

"_Well Peter it looks like we have an opportunity to start taking down some of their numbers. Arrange it."_ He stared at the cloaked figure suddenly feeling annoyed. _"This is not what you promised me, but it will do for now. I want Harry Potter"_

"_I will get him for you my Lord. I just thought you would like to remove members of the order as well."_ It snivelled.

"_I will send Bellatrix, it will amuse her. Peter"_ the rat like man Peter Pettigrew came before him. _"Tell Bellatrix to kill Hestia Jones"_ He said almost lazily. Harry couldn't believe that he had just ordered someone to kill a person. He had to stop them. _"No don't!"_ Harry yelled. Suddenly he found himself in his four poster bed covered in sweetand his forehead burned as if it was on fire while an awful feeling of nausea swept over him. Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus were standing over him looking scared.

"_Are you alright Harry?"_ Ron asked concerned.

"_I have to speak to McGonagall"_ Harry said as he struggled to tangle himself from his sheets.

"_What's wrong Harry?"_ Ron asked _"we heard you yelling"_

"_I think Voldermort is planning to kill someone. I need to speak to McGonagall!"_ Harry repeated finally freeing himself. Ron followed Harry down to the common room out the porthole and to McGonagall's office. Luckily it wasn't too late and they found that McGonagall was still at her desk working when they arrived.

"_Is something wro.."_ Before McGonagall could finish her sentence Harry told her all about the dream he had had. If McGonagall was concerned by the information she did not show it. She promised to pass the information on to Dumbledore and told them to return to the dormitory. Harry was disappointed by McGonagall's apparent lack of concern though at the same time could understand it after he had been so wrong about Sirius being captured. Maybe it was another trap set by Voldermort. With this though running around and around in his head he proceeded back to his four poster bed. Ron kept repeating _"don't worry Harry, Dumbledore will take care of it"_ though his tone was less then convincing. Harry's head still hurt as he lay back down in his bed. Sherman came and laid next to Harry's head and though Sherman didn't say it Harry knew it was a sign of support and Harry appreciated it. It took Harry hours to get back to sleep that night and he woke late the next day. Hermione and Ron were already working on their homework when Harry got up and when Hermione saw Harry concern was immediately evident on her face. Harry knew immediately that Ron had told her what had happened.

"_Are you ok Harry?"_ Hermione's voice matched her expression.

"_Yes, I'm fine, just tired"_

"_Well I think you did the right thing telling McGonagall straight away, and Ron is right. Dumbledore will handle it"_ Harry had the felling that Ron and Hermione had discussed it at great length while he had been sleeping. _"Have you had any other dreams?"_ Harry felt there was no point in concealing the other dream that he had had so he told them about the dream he had during summer break. Hermione's expression did not improve.

"_Did you tell Dumbledore?"_ she asked

"_Yes I did"_

"_Was that the only other dream you have had?"_ Hermione probed

"_Yes"_

"_Has your scar been hurting much?"_

"_Actually no, it hasn't. At least not as much as it used to"_ Now that Harry thought about it his head had not hurt that much and he was suddenly curious about it.

"_I wonder who it is?"_ Ron said suddenly changing the subject.

"_Who?"_ Hermione asked slightly confused.

"_He Who Must Not Be Named latest follower, I wonder who it is?"_ The conversation went around in circles from that point until lunch as they considered who it could be. Ron seemed convinced that it was Snape though Hermione was unconvinced by his argument. The rest of the weekend was spent with the trio concentrating on homework. By Sunday afternoon however, Ron had finally convinced Harry to show them the motorcycle he had inherited. Upon site Hermione seemed to feel the item was not exactly safe while Ron was already asking to brow it once they were out of school. Harry agreed as he was not entirely sure he was going to finish seventh year and he figured that if he didn't he could leave it to Ron.


	7. The Gift

**Authors Note: I just wanted to say a quick thank you for staying with the story.**

**Chapter 7 – The Gift**

Monday was a full day for Harry with the start of his first extra studies that night. After dinner he proceeded to Professor Flitwick's classroom were he found the Professor waiting for him. The classroom had been modified for him as the desks had been pushed to the sides of the room creating a large open area in the middle.

"_Good evening Harry, right on time"_ Professor Flitwick squeaked. "_Come in and take a seat" _Harry noticed that a seat had been placed beside the Professors' desk at the front of the classroom. Harry did as instructed. As he was not sure what the professor would be teaching he waited for Flitwick to continue.

"_I was pleased when Professor Dumbledore asked me to help you prepare to participate in the Duelling Competitions once you leave school. I agreed to teach you in private sessions over the next two years to prepare you as it will take some work to get you to competition level. Most wizards or witches don't enter into competition for several years after they finish school but Professor Dumbledore believes and I agree that you, Harry, could do very well at a young age if given the right instruction. Now I haven't been in a competition for some time but I still feel that I can show some tricks of the trade, so to speak, to get you started. It will take a while to get you to competitive standards but with hard work I think you could make Campion one day."_ Harry was completely astounded by everything Flitwick's had just said and decided it would be best to just nod and play along as though he had been aware of everything all along.

"_Lets get started shall we"_ Harry nodded again. He felt the less he said at this point the better. _"Ok Harry, lets start with the basics"_ Flitwick placed a book onto the table._ "Please levitate the book for me"_

"_Wingardium Leviosa"_ Harry said moving his wand in the swish and flick motion he had been taught in his first year at Hogwarts. The book rose and levitated about a foot of the table.

"_Excellent. Please release it" _Harry did as he was instructed and the book dropped with a loud bang that echoed through the room as it landed back on the table. _"Ok Harry now do the same thing but this time don't say the words only do the wand movement"_ Harry looked at Professor Flitwick baffled. _'How was he meant to do a spell without the words?'_ he thought. His confusion must have been plain on his face because Flitwick explained.

"_You see Harry not all spells needs to have the words said. Some merely require will, correct wand movement and confidence. Please try."_ Harry tried just as Flitwick requested and the book actually levitated about an inch and a half off the table.

"_Excellent"_ Flitwick said again. Harry, however, though surprised that it worked initially, wasn't sure why the book had levitated lower when he did not use the words.

"_Why didn't it rise as high?"_ Harry asked.

"_Because you were not as confident the second time that it would work as you were the first time. Many wizards and witches begin to master this skill over time. The longer one has been using magic the strong and more focused it becomes. You may notice that many adult wizards and witches don't always require words to perform the more minor spells because they are confident in their abilities. You would have acquired the same skills over time. I am merely asking you to obtain them a little earlier. The more confident you become the better your spells will work. Try it again" _Harry did as he was asked and found that the book rosed higher the second time he did it. They continued to work on the levitation spell for the rest of the session and by the end he was able to have the book levitate at the same hight without words as he was with words. Harry left Flitwick's office very pleased with his progress. He made his way to the common room and when he arrived he found Ron and Hermione sitting in the trio's favourite comfy chairs by the fire. Hermione was reading her latest Arithmancy book while Ron was working on one of the several essays they had been given that day as homework.

"_How was your extra class?"_ Hermione asked as Harry basically fell into the armchair across from her.

"_Good"_ Harry replied. He was tried after his extra session because of the high levels of concentration he had to maintain but knew that if he didn't get started on his homework it would never get finished and so he began pulling his books, quills and inks from his bag.

"_What did you do?"_ Hermione asked trying to sound casual.

"_Just basic spell revision is all"_ Harry returned keeping the tone casual. It was plain by the look that crossed Hermione's face that she was not convinced that his extra classes were purely revision and for some reason this seemed to still be a sore point for her. Harry was grateful when Ron entered the conversation wanting to discuss a completely different topic.

"_Don't forget Harry that we have the teams first quidditch practice tomorrow night. Everyone has to be there!"_ Ron stressed.

"_I will be there Ron"_ Harry replied. This was about the tenth time that Ron had reminded Harry about the teams practice. Harry was looking forward to practice though Ron's anxious attitude was being to weigh on Harry. On Tuesday evening Harry and Ron collected their brooms to go to practice and Harry was almost out of the porthole when he realised he still had Sherman in his pocket. _'I can't take him to practice with me'_ Harry thought but was at a loss at what to do with him. He considered putting Sherman in his cloak pocket in his dormitory until he returned but had reservations about leaving Sherman alone. _'I could get someone to watch him'_ Harry thought _'but who?'_ Harry decided he would ask Hermione and if she said no he would take Sherman to Hagrid's. Harry was surprised by how easy it was to persuade Hermione to look after Sherman.

"_Are you mad?"_ Ron asked in a strangled whisper when Hermione agreed. Hermione looked at Harry.

"_Will he bite me?"_ she asked in an exceptionally calm tone.

"_No, of course not!" _Harry declared.

"_Well then I don't see a problem"_ Hermione's replied was directed a Ron. Harry, Hermione and Ron proceeded out of the porthole and Harry carefully removed Sherman from his pocket telling him he to remain with Hermione while he was gone. Harry gave him strict instructions not to bite anyone, especially Hermione, while she was looking after him. Hermione held out her arm and Sherman slithered along it moving into a pocket located near her waist. Hermione giggled a couple of times during this process, while Ron looked on with an expression that Harry could only describe as horrified.

Practice did not go as well as Harry had hoped for Ron's sake. The weather had not been in their favour as it had been raining quite heavily all day and it had not lightened at all while they were out there. Harry had not been able to fly on his Firebolt for such a long time that on take off the exhilaration he felt was just like the first time he had ever flown. Harry took his practice snitch with him and caught it every time even with the weather. The rest of the team worked on ball handling skills and on more then one occasion Harry could hear Ron yelling at his team mates. Overall, from what Harry had seen, he thought the new additions to the team would work out well as they only dropped the ball once each and both seemed quite capable on a broom, though Ron was less then impressed.

"_I am going to book the pitch again for later this week. I want this team to be the best ever and based I what I saw tonight, its going to take a lot of work" _Ron said as he and Harry trudged back to the castle in the rain.

"_I thought it went well. Remember that this is the first practice Nicole and Peter have ever been to. Give them some time, it will all come together"_ Harry returned bracingly. Ron's expression did not improve. Harry was quietly hoping that Ron would not be able to arrange another training session as he was already behind in his homework with extra studies and practice that he was already looking at very late nights for the rest of the week to get it done. They proceeded to the Great Hall for dinner and found Hermione waiting for them.

"_How was practice?"_ Hermione asked putting down the book she had been reading. Ron grunted in response taking a seat opposite her and pulling all remaining dishes toward him. Harry decided that with Ron's mood he would put some distance between them and sat next to Hermione. He waited for Ron to finish serving himself before Harry began.

"_How was practice?"_ Hermione asked again directing the question to Harry only.

"_Ok, though I concentrated on practice with the snitch so I didn't join it with the rest of the team for most of the practice"_ Harry responded carefully not wanting to upset Ron further. _"What about Sherman? Did he behave?"_

"_Yes, no problem at all, I don't think he has moved since you left"_ Hermione replied.

"_I will take him back"_ Harry's hand began moving to the pocket he knew Sherman was in when Hermione stopped him.

"_Not in the Great Hall!"_ Hermione whispered _"I will meet you in the common room after you have washed up and give him back there. Less eyes."_ Hermione shoot a glace toward the Slytherin table where Harry sudden noticed that Malfoy and his friends were sending regular looks his way. Harry nodded in agreement.

After they had finished dinner Harry and Ron got cleaned up and then proceeded to the common room to work on their homework. Hermione was sitting with Ginny and they seemed to be deep in discussion. Harry and Ron took seats by the fireplace and took out their homework.

"_Why don't we do this tomorrow during our free period?"_ Ron suggested to Harry after he had pulled out one book _"I'm too tired"._ Harry was tired as well but Snape had been particularly vicious that day in potions and Harry had ended up with two essays to complete instead of just one like the rest of the class. After a particularly nasty comment Snape had made at him Harry had been unable to restrain him self and snapped back resulting in extra work. Snape's mission this year seemed to be to remove Harry from his class as soon as possible, so punishment was extra work rather then the usual detention. If Snape was able to prove that Harry could not meet the class requirements then Snape would be able to throw him out and Harry was determined not to let that happen. Harry also had to complete work for Alchemy, Transfiguration, Medical Magic and Herbology. After his session with Flitwick on Monday he had only started work on his Charms homework. If he left it any longer he would never get it done.

"_I can't leave it Ron. I have too much to do. I am going to work on for a while."_ Ron nodded and bid Harry a goodnight as he packed up and went up the stairs. Ginny was not far behind Ron and Hermione joined Harry when she left. The common room was very quiet now as many had gone to bed. Hermione gave Sherman back to Harry and Harry suddenly realised that he had not seen Hermione knitting any little cloths for the house elves this year.

"_Aren't you knitting anymore?"_ Harry asked once Sherman was settled. Hermione gave a weak smile.

"_After I saw Dobby last year when he warned us about Umbridge's trap I stopped. He was wearing everything I had ever made. Did you see?"_ Harry nodded though he didn't have to see, he already knew Dobby had collected everything Hermione had made.

"_So I decided that I would have to come up with a new way of freeing the house elves."_

"_Oh" _Harry replied carefully _"and what would that be?"_

"_I'm still working on it"_ Hermione replied with a sly smile and Harry was sure it was not a plan he would like to be a part of. _"What are you working on?"_ Hermione changed the subject and Harry showed her his half completed charms essay.

"_Need any help?"_ Hermione asked. Harry was surprised as Hermione was not known for offering assistance with homework he was not about to refuse it. By the time they went to bed Harry had completed a substantial amount of his homework and felt more confident that he would get it all done by the time they were due then he had been.

Wednesday was his first evening session with Professor McGonagall. He arrived on time to and found Professor McGonagall waiting for him.

"_Hello Harry, how are you this evening?"_

"_Fine, thank you Professor"_ Harry replied.

"_How are you coping with your work load so far?"_

"_Ok I guess"_ Harry had only just started his extra classes and he knew things would get worse before they got better.

"_Good. Tonight we will be looking at animating inanimate objects" _the professor said. _"Bringing it to life, so to speak, to perform tasks for you. You have done something similar before on small items so this will not be completely new to you. Now the spell that you will be using is 'Victum'. Say it with me 'Victum'"_ Harry did as he was requested and McGonagall had him repeat it a number of times to ensure he had the pronunciation right. Once she was satisfied that he had it she continued.

"_Along with the spell, you need the correct wand movement. It consists of five short, controlled straight up and down movements. I will demonstrate"_ As Harry watched McGonagall's movement he thought it looked like she was trying to tap her wand on an invisible table. Harry copied Professor McGonagall's movements until she was satisfied and she told him to put them both together. Harry did so and was disappointed to find that nothing happened. When he mentioned this to the Professor she explained.

"_Of course not Harry. That was the easy part. It is not enough to say the words and do the wand movement; you need to also have a clear picture in your mind of the item you want to animate and exactly what you want it to do. Let's start with the chair"_ McGonagall pointed to a chair that had been strategically placed opposite them. _"I want you look carefully at it and picture it in your mind walking to my desk and then back to where it is."_ Harry did his best to imagine the chairs legs moving like a four legged animal to walk to the Professors desk and back.

"_Ready?"_ McGonagall asked and Harry simply nodded determined not to lose the image he had in his head. Harry attempted the spell just as McGonagall had told him though the results were not all he had hoped. The chair took two small steps in the wrong direction and then stopped.

"_Harry, the important thing to remember about this particular spell is that it requires concentration for the entire spell. You had the image initially but once you cast the spell you let it go. You must maintain it for the entire life of the spell. This means you have to keep the image until the animated object has completed what you want it to do. Try again."_ Harry's next attempt was better. Though the chair only moved a short distance more then it had on his initial attempt it at least moved in the right direction. By the time the session was over Harry was able to get the chair to McGonagall's desk but was still having trouble getting it to return to its original position.

"_Here Harry" _McGonagall said as she passed him a thick book _"I want you to have read the first two chapters for next week."_ Harry looked at the book he had just received unenthusiastically. It was titled, '_Animating the Inanimate'_.

"_Yes Professor"_ Harry replied in a tone that matched his expression. McGonagall gave him a small smile.

"_You are doing well Harry. I will see you in class tomorrow. Goodnight"_

"_Goodnight Professor"_ Harry said before leaving for the Gryffindor common room. When Harry arrived he found both Ron and Hermione were still up. Hermione was reading what looked to be a book from the library while Ron seemed engrossed in something on a large piece of parchment. After saying a brief hello Harry had to enquire.

"_What's that?"_ Harry asked Ron.

"_I am working on some team strategies for us to practice on Saturday"_ Ron replied without looking up.

"_Saturday?"_ This was the first Harry had heard of the weekend practice.

"_Yes, practice on Saturday. I got approval from McGonagall this afternoon. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I went looking for the other team members and then you went to your extra class before I had a chance to find you."_ Harry had wondered were Ron had been after his Alchemy class and during dinner. Ron suddenly looked up at Harry _"you will be there"._ Harry knew by the tone that it was a statement not a question. Harry decided it was easier to agree then to try to explain to Ron that his work load was reaching alarming levels again.

"_What did you do in your extra class?"_ Hermione asked suddenly. Harry had the feeling that this was going to become a ritual. Hermione simply would not believe that his required explanation of just revising old information. Though Harry knew she would not believe him he gave her his standard response.

"_Have you decided on a date for the first DA meeting?"_ Hermione had changed subjects so quickly that Harry was caught completely off guard.

"_Um, no actually I haven't, maybe next week" _Harry replied. In truth he had not though about the DA meeting in a week. Hermione gave him a look that spoke volumes. _"Ok"_ Harry gave into the look _"definitely next week." _Hermione look changed to an expression of approval. Harry had found the session with McGonagall to be as tiring as his team practice the night before so he said a quick _"Goodnight"_ to Ron and Hermione before heading up the stairs to his bed for his first early night that week.

Thursday flew by as Harry spent all of his available time working on his mound of homework that seemed too flowed like a steady stream at him. Even during his lunch break he had been reading though his Medical Magic text book so that he would be able to complete his latest assignment, '_best remedies for naturally occurring cuts and their differences to remedies for magically sustain cuts', _later that evening between his Astrology class. Ron made a number of comments implying that Harry was turning into Hermione and Ron would always end with it being his duty to save Harry from a fate that Ron seemed to believe was worse then death. Luckily Hermione had not been in attendance during Ron's claims as she had gone to the library to do research for Arithmancy. Harry felt like he was being consumed by homework believing that this years workload made last years seem easily achievable. Even though Friday he had Potions he was at least happy to see that on all of the essays he had done so far for Snape had come back with an A (acceptable). Harry felt this was a huge improvement from the normal D (dreadful) that he had received the year before. Snape on the other hand had looked less then impressed by Harry's improvement.

"_I watching you Potter"_ Snape snapped as he returned Harry's latest homework. _"If I find out you have been cheating by getting Hermione to do your work for you, you will removed from this class."_ Harry was about to comment on Snape's remark when Hermione gave her head a small shake attempting to warn him against that course of action. Harry realised what she meant and held his tongue with great difficulty. Harry's last period on Friday was free and Harry decided that he had best use it to complete as much work as he could before dinner and his extra class that night. Harry left for his evening class just before 8pm. He was to go to McGonagall's room again and he assumed McGonagall would be teaching him. When he arrived he found the room empty so he sat down to wait for McGonagall to arrive. The minutes past slowly and by the time he finally heard someone approach he figured he had been waiting for at least fifteen minutes. Harry heard a clunking noise moving towards the door and was about to go and investigate when a familiar disfigured face appeared. To Harry's surprise Professor Moody entered the room.

"_Professor Moody"_ Harry said a little bewildered.

"_That's right boy, now we are running late so lets get started"_ Professor Moody replied as he moved across the room to take the seat at McGonagall's desk. Before he sat down his hand reached inside his travelling cloak and pulled out a huge book. Harry groaned inwardly _'Not another book'_ he thought to himself. His displeasure must have shown on his face as an unpleasant smile crossed Moody's face.

"_This session will be a little easier then the others Potter"_ Moody said in an attempt to be consoling.

"_Oh?"_

"_Yes, no spell work. This will all be theory."_ Amazingly this did not have the uplifting effect on Harry mood that Moody was expecting.

"_What is the theory on?"_ Harry asked

"_The power of different types of Ancient Magic"_ Moody replied in an almost enthusiastic tone. Harry had heard before that certain ancient magic's were powerful though he never really understood how it worked. His interest was suddenly peaked.

"_You see Harry many wizards these days take little notice of the Ancient Magic's because they are not the type that requires a wand. It is usually created by will and deed. Many feel it is out dated and irrelevant in this day and age but the truth is Harry that Ancient Magic's have not lost their power or are less powerful then the types of magic we use today, they just work differently. If you study it carefully you will see just how powerful it can be. I can give you an example right off of a powerful effect" _Harry had a feeling he knew the example Moody was about to use.

"_Voldermort entered your parents' home to kill you. Your mother offered her self instead, but Voldermort wanted you and when your mother would not move she sacrificed her self to protect you. Your mother's deeds of sacrifice protected you. It was her will to have you live and her deed was to give her life. The point is Harry that Ancient Magic's can be incredibly powerful. However, its results can also be unpredictable. That is why you need to learn a little more about it. If you invoke any Ancient Magic you want to be sure the results will go in your favour. So to start you will have to do some research. The book I am handing you Harry is what I want you to start on. I want you to have read at least half of it by Friday week." _Harry was a little confused.

"_What about for next Friday?"_ Harry asked.

"_I am afraid that with my external commitments do not permit me to get here every week. This class will be on every fortnight. What I want you to do is read about half of the book you have there and we will discuss it Friday week." _Harry nodded confirming he understood Moody's instruction.

"_Ok"_ Moody said _"well I think that is it for now. I will see you in a fortnight Potter"_ Moody got up and moved towards the door. Harry sat stunned as he watch Moody depart. Harry packed his new book into his bag and headed back to the common room.

"_Done already?"_ Hermione asked looking at her watch when Harry appeared at the end of the table she and Ron were working at. Harry simply nodded in response felling a little lost for words and took the available seat next to Ron. Harry felt very confused by his session with Moody. Harry wondered why Moody had travelled all the way to Hogwarts to spend ten minutes with him. He was just about to ask Ron and Hermione their opinion when he stopped himself. If he asked them they would know that he was not just doing revision and McGonagall had told him that he was to keep what he was learning a secret even from his best friends.

"_So Harry"_ Hermione said raising Harry from his internal ponderings _"have you decided when the first meeting of the DA will be?"_ Hermione had lowered her voice so much for this question that Harry had to physically lean towards her to make it out. Harry honestly had not made a decision on it since she had asked him on Wednesday with everything else that was occupying so much of his time he just hadn't gotten around to it.

"_Um well"_ Harry began noticing a look that almost shouted at Harry to decide on the date there and then _"I guess Thursday next week"_ he finished nervously.

"_Excellent"_ Hermione smiled and with that returned to the homework she had been doing when he arrived.

"_Don't for get about practice tomorrow" _Ron reminded Harry without looking up from the piece of parchment that he was furiously writing on. Harry got the distinct impress that Ron was working on quidditch moves rather then homework.

Saturday's practice seemed to go on forever for Harry as Ron had ensured that everyone was up early so they could get as much practice in as possible before they had to hand the pitch over to the Slytherin team at lunch. Malfoy decided to arrive early with his team and they sat howling with laughter every time Ron attempted to instruct a member of the Gryffindor team. It took Ron most of the afternoon to calm down and his angry ranting about the incident prevented Harry from doing the homework he desperately needed to finish. Harry was grateful when Ron decided to sleep in on Sunday morning and Hermione went to the Library as she had agreed to help Ginny and Luna so he had the full morning to get work done. He was happy with his progress by lunch after which he proceeded to Hagrid's hut for his Sunday afternoon lesson. He knocked on the door and was greeted by the familiar sound of Fang's bark and Hagrid's loud footsteps approaching the door. Hagrid opened the door and Harry was perplexed when he noticed Dumbledore sitting at Hagrid's table drinking from a large tea cup.

"_Good afternoon Harry"_ Dumbledore said rising from his seat as Harry entered _"right on time". _Harry was expecting Dumbledore continue out of the door but he did not._ "Ready to go Hagrid? Harry?"_ Hagrid nodded enthusiastically while Harry's nodded was far more reserved. Harry was beginning to think he was going to be confused for his entire sixth year. Dumbledore lead the way and Harry began to be concerned about where they were heading when Hagrid stopped at the door to collect his crossbow and Dumbledore turned towards the Forbidden Forest.

"_Um, Professor, where are we going exactly?" _Harry asked uncertainly as the three of them continued towards the forest.

"_Well Harry, what I will be attempting to teach you this year will require some assistance, and that assistance lies in the Forest. " _Dumbledore gave Harry a reassuring smile "_Not to worry." _Harry had to admit that having Dumbledore beside him did alleviate his fears of the Forest itself though he was baffled by the Professors statement. _'What could possibly be the assistance they required in the forest?_' Harry thought remembering all of the creatures he had encountered in the forest over the years feeling less then reassured. Dumbledore lead the way and after a while Harry realised that he had taken the path they were travelling on before. They walked for over twenty minutes until they came to a familiar clearing bordered by tree trunks and Harry saw a large mound that moved rhythmically up and down.

"_Harry I believe you have already met Grawp"_ Dumbledore pointed over to the mound. Hagrid moved through the clearing to Grawp with a large stick and gave him a firm poke to wake him up. While Hagrid woke his little brother Dumbledore decided to explain what was going on.

"_Harry I have asked Hagrid and Grawp to help me teach you a very complicated spell. As you may or may not know"_ Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled mysteriously _"I have not had very much success rallying the giants to our cause against Voldermort. It is more likely at this point in time that Voldermort will encourage the giants to attack both the muggle and wizard community. There may come a time when you may have to contend with giants and I want to be sure that you are ready."_ Harry noticed that Grawp had awoken and was rubbing his eyes while Hagrid pointed at Harry and Dumbledore obviously telling him something.

"_I thought that giants were immune to most magic, like dragons"_ Harry said remembering when Umbridge and her group of followers had attacked Hagrid with stunning spells during his Astronomy exam.

"_That's true Harry"_ Dumbledore replied _"Most forms of magic will just bounce off a giant. You can attack their weak areas like their eyes, but I have always felt that having a blind giant stumbling around in a battle can be just as dangerous as one with full sight. What I will be showing you is a way to stop them completely without actually harming them._" Harry was intrigued. Hagrid and Grawp walked over to Dumbledore and Harry.

"_Ellow 'Arry, Umbleore"_ Grawp said. Harry had to admit, Grawp's English had improved over the summer.

"_Good afternoon Grawp"_ Dumbledore replied pleasantly and then turned back to Harry. _"I will be teaching you what is called a Fire Cage."_

"_Fire Cage?"_ Harry repeated unsure what Dumbledore meant.

"_Yes. It is a basically a cube made from magical fire that is unbreakable by giants. If done properly it will hold a giant preventing them from attacking you or anyone else.' _Though Harry nodded the fact he was still confused must have been plain.

"_Let me demonstrate"_ Dumbledore raised his wand and drew a small square with it in the air voicing the spell _"Cremo Carceris". _As Dumbledore had said a cage of bright yellow fire took shape around Grawp. The flames looked like bars to a bird cage with four sides around him and bars that covered the top of Grawp head and at the base underneath his feet. It looked like Dumbledore had placed Grawp into a huge flaming box. _"Grawp"_ Dumbledore called pleasantly up to the caged giant _"would you please push on the yellow bars for me?"_ Grawp did as requested and Harry noticed that Grawp's attempts to push on the bars were ineffectual no matter how hard he tried. _"Grawp"_ Dumbledore called again _"can you please try to exit the cage"_ After Grawp had made a number of attempts to leave the cage unsuccessfully, Dumbledore seemed satisfied that Harry had the idea of what he needed to do and released the cage around Grawp. Dumbledore thanked Grawp for his assistance and then turned to Harry.

"_If the cage is created correctly a giant will not be able to break the spell that binds him. If the fire is too weak the giant will be able to over power it and it will break. If one of the sides is missing the giant will be able to walk or climb out of it. You will know if the flame is at strength if it burns at the right colour. If it is red or blue, it will not be powerful enough. This is a very difficult spell to master Harry and it could take a while for you to perfect it. Don't be disheartened if you are not successful on the first try."_ Dumbledore went through the wand movements a number of times until he seemed satisfied that Harry had it correct. They then proceeded to the words. Harry repeated the spell about a dozen times before he felt comfortable with the pronunciation. Hagrid watched on though he did seem to be more focused on the forest surrounding, as if something was going to launch an attack on the group at any second. Harry felt his first attempt was less then successful, though by the way Dumbledore and Hagrid praised him anyone looking on would have thought he achieved it perfectly. Harry's first attempt did produce a flaming yellow cage as it was supposed to, however, his cage would have only been big enough to house a small mouse. They continued practicing and though Harry's cages were getting bigger, one almost reached his knee cap, other problems emerged. He found that sometimes a wall of the cage would be missing or that the top part was too small for the sides. By the time Dumbledore called an end to practice Harry was exhausted and the flames on his last two cages had changed from yellow to red.

"_You are getting tired Harry. I think that will do us for today. This spell takes a lot out of any wizard while they are trying to prefect it. Thank you for your assistance Grawp"_ Dumbledore called and Harry waved goodbye. Dumbledore and Harry began to leave but were slowed down by Hagrid who had stayed behind to have a quick word with Grawp before they headed back. After the long walk back to Hagrid's cabin Hagrid invited them in for tea. Dumbledore was unable to stop but Harry decided to stay for awhile. He was so tired he wasn't sure he had the strength to walk to the castle right then anyway. Harry sat at Hagrid's table while Hagrid prepared the tea. Hagrid was talking to Harry while he worked but Harry was so worn out that he was only able to catch snippets of what Hagrid was saying to him. Harry rested his head in his right hand and let his eyes close thinking if he rested them for a few moments he would get a second wind.

"_Harry, time to get up you will be late for class"_ Ron called through the curtains of Harry's four poster bed. It took Harry a moment to realise where he was.

"_Ron?"_ Harry called back pulling away his curtains perplexed by how he managed to get to his bed.

"_Yeh Harry?"_ Ron stopped mid dress to turn to Harry.

"_What do you mean late for class?"_

"_Its Monday morning Harry! Are you feeling ok? Hagrid said you were just tired when he carried you in last night, but if you are not well I will go with you to the Hospital Wing."_ Things started to fall into place for Harry and he shook his head signalling a no.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeh, I'm fine, just tired"_

"_Ok"_ Ron said though there was a definite look of concern on his face as he finished getting dressed.

The week moved quickly and Harry found himself feeling strained by the pressure of his normal classes, extra studies and Ron's almost constant badgering about quidditch practice. Hermione did not help matters by send looks of concern his way continually, though Harry knew she meant well. Harry's nights that week had not seen him get to bed before 2.30am and it was really starting to take its toll. On Wednesday night his exhaustion caught up with him again while he was working on an essay for Snape.

"_Harry wake up"_ Hermione said quietly while gently tapping Harry on the shoulder. Harry woke with a start and found that he was in the Common Room. It was obviously late as the lights were dim, the room was empty except for them and Hermione was in her pyjamas and night gown.

"_What time is it?"_ Harry said groggily rubbing his eyes in an attempt to focus them.

"_It's three in the morning Harry. Are you ok?"_ Hermione asked her voice filled with the concern he had seen in her face since Monday morning.

"_Yes I am ok I think all this work is just wearing me out a bit. I'll get used to it"_ Harry said trying to reassure her.

"_Look Harry I think maybe you have taken on to much this year. Maybe you should ask Professor McGonagall to lighten your work load?"_ Hermione suggested.

"_No, I can't"_ Harry replied knowing that what he was learning was too important to stop. It was to help him defeat Voldermort but as he had not told either of his best friends about the prophecy yet he knew he had to come up with another reason he could not lighten up. _"I won't be able to become an Auror if I don't"_ Harry tried to sound convincing.

"_Well at least let me help you Harry. Maybe I can make it a little easier for you?"_

"_Thanks Hermione, I would really appreciate it."_ Something suddenly dawned on Harry _"what did you say the time was?"_

"_Three am"_ Hermione replied

"_Wait here"_ Harry said quickly before racing up to his dorm room. As the lights were out he lit the tip of the wand to help him while he found his Auror's cloak and retrieved a small black velvet bag containing his birthday present for Hermione. When he arrived back in the common room he found Hermione in the chair that he had left reading his half finished essay. Hermione's head rose as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"_I wanted to give you this before in case I don't have time later today"_ Harry said as he held out the small bag for her to take. A puzzled expression crossed her face as she slowly stretched out her hand to take it. _"It's your birthday present, it is now Thursday"_ Harry said trying to reassure her _"Happy Birthday Hermione"_. The look on her face changed instantly as a wide smile that crossed her face.

"_Thank you Harry"_ Hermione retuned as she took the bag and carefully opened it, emptying its contents out into the palm of her hand. The gold necklace with the triangle sapphire pendent seemed to reflect the dim light making it appear as though it was glowing. _"Oh Harry"_ Hermione's voice was barely above a whisper, her eyes examining the necklace from different angles _"it's beautiful"_. Hermione immediately undid the clasp and went to put it on. She had difficulty doing it back up and requested Harry to assist her.

"_Do you really like it?"_ Harry asked as he did up the clasp while Hermione held up her hair.

"_Yes, Harry I really do. It is the loveliest gift anyone has ever given me" _Hermione said excitedly as her eyes remained focused on the pendent that now hung around her neck. Harry's smile broadened at her replied remembering the extensive search he had conducted trying to find her the perfect gift. Finally she let it fall and it fell underneath her pyjamas to rest against her skin below the neckline of her cloths. She gave a small yelp and Harry shot her a questioning look. _"It was cold"_ she explained quickly meeting his eyes. For a moment, in the dim light Harry was sure he had seen her eyes change colour just for a moment from their normal brown to dark blue. He blinked and when his gaze returned to meet her eyes they were again brown. _'I must be seeing things' _he thought to himself blaming what he had seen on a lack of a decent nights rest. Unexpectantly Hermione reached forward and planted a sound kiss on his cheek. _"Thank you again Harry. Well it's late. I' m going back to bed."_

"_Why were you up anyway?"_ Harry asked as Hermione started up the stairs.

"_Oh, um"_ Hermione blushed slightly _"I don't know why but I woke up and I couldn't find Crookshanks so I came down to see if he was here, but I didn't see him. He must be out hunting" _Harry noted that Hermione seemed to be talking faster then usual and Harry had the distinct feeling that Hermione was not being completely honest with him. _"Well goodnight"_ she finished before turning and heading up to her room. Harry decided that she was right and it was time for bed. As he was packing up his unfinished homework he felt something rubbing against his leg. Harry looked down and immediately saw the culprit.

"_Goodnight Crookshanks" _Harry said smiling to himself as he made his way up to his own bed.

The first meeting of the DA was held that evening in its usual location, the Room of Requirements. The group was substantially smaller this year as many of the members had finished their seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry was surprised however when Cho showed up.

"_Hi Harry"_ she said as she approached. Harry noted that she was alone.

"_Hi Cho"_

"_I have something for you"_ Harry was baffled and Cho pulled a gold coin from her pocket and handed it to him. _"It was Marietta's. I took it back from her after she turned informant for Umbridge."_

"_Thanks"_ Harry said.

"_I figured that she wouldn't be welcome back if the DA met again"_ Harry simply nodded in agreement.

"_Harry, I think we are ready to start"_ Hermione called from the front of the room. Harry moved to the front of the group and everyone became quiet.

"_Hello everyone"_ Harry began _"when I was asked to continue the DA I was not sure what I had left to teach the group. You all know most of the spells I do. So I gave it some thought and I realised that it is not enough to know the spells, you need to know when to use them. It time to test what you have learnt in real battles"_ The members of the group looked both confused and a little scared by Harry's statement. _"I don't mean that I will take you into a battle against Voldermort"_ Harry said attempting to calm the nerves of the group though a number of people gasped and a small scream was emitted from at least one persons lips at the voicing of Vodermort's name. _"What I want to do is put you into groups and have you attempt to defeat each other. Practice battles against one another, if you like" _Harry noticed a number of people in the group obviously relaxed at the knowledge that they would not be facing real Death Eaters or Voldermort directly. There was an excited buzz through the group at Harry's idea which was interrupted when the door was suddenly opened. Harry was about to tell the group to run when a familiar though unexpected face appeared followed by several others.

"_Sorry we are late everyone"_ Fred said _"it took a while to get through the castle without anyone noticing us". _Fred was followed by George, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. Harry was astonished.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"_We are still members of the DA aren't we?"_ George countered as the new arrivals took a seat.

"_Of course you are"_ Harry said quickly _"I just wasn't expecting the four of you to attend since you have all left Hogwarts."_

"_Well, when we got the message that the meeting was on we got together and decided to come" _Angelina chimed in. As surprised as Harry was to see them, he was also happy that they had made the effort. For the remainder of the meeting Harry had the whole group divide into pairs and review what they had learned in their previous meeting so that they would be prepared for the next meeting when he would have them competing against each other in mock battles. Neville again had trouble getting a partner until Luna stepped forward and said that she would do it. Judging by the look on Ron and Hermione's faces, they were very grateful to Luna for volunteering. At nine o'clock the meeting ended and most of the group departed while Harry, Ron and Hermione remained to talk to Fred, George, Angelina, Katie and Alicia. Ron said a quick hello to his brothers, who congratulated him on his captaincy post, and then cornered Angelina for advice on the subject. Fred and George took the opportunity to take Harry aside and speak to him privately.

"_Harry have you still got the portable projectile we gave you when you came to Diagon Alley?" _George asked.

"_Yes, it's all in my cloak"_ Harry replied not sure were it was leading. Fred pulled a small red bag from his pocket.

"_These are new one we have created to go with it"_ Fred replied handing the bag to Harry.

"_What do these ones do?" _Harry asked as he opened the bag and pulled out a little red ball the size of a marble.

"_These will set fire to what ever they hit"_ George said seriously.

"_Fire!"_ Harry was shocked at the idea of setting anything alive on fire.

"_Yes fire"_ Fred said seriously. _"This is a war Harry, not a tea party. The people attacking you would happily see you dead. As the old expression goes 'you have to fight fire with fire'."_ Harry knew Fred was right though he still was not enthusiastic about the idea.

"_Well we had better be off"_ George said loudly.

"_How did you get here?"_ Harry asked suddenly curious.

"_We came by Floo powder to the Hog's Head and then used the tunnel from Honeydukes into the castle" _Fred explained. The visiting quartet left and Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way back to the common room.

"_How are you going to create a battle location Harry?" _Hermione asked as they walked.

"_I have given it some thought and I think I have it figured out"_ Harry replied mysteriously. Once Harry had decided on what the DA would be doing that year he used the time before he fell asleep at night, the only time he had available, to formulate a plan on how he was going to do it. Hermione gave him a questioning expression. _"Wait and see, like everyone else Hermione." _


	8. Quidditch Season

**Chapter 8 – Quidditch Season **

As it was no longer essential to get permission for groups and teams to meet (all of Umbridge's Educational Decrees being removed when she departed) Harry did not see any reason for changing the DA meetings from Thursday nights unless circumstances forced him to alter it. On Thursday evening Harry left Hermione and Ron early to prepare the room for the mock battles he intended to run with the group. When Harry arrived in the corridor in front of the Room of Requirements and concentrated on the idea he had been working on since the idea had occurred to him. When the door appeared he opened it and found himself inside a small room that had three doors leading from it. One was labelled 'Observer'. Harry had envisioned a labyrinth style setting with a separate area were he and other members of the DA could observe the battles being carried out inside the labyrinth and then once a team was successful the group could discuss what they had seen. His battle at the Ministry and the labyrinth he had fought in during the Triwizard Tournament had given him the idea for this first round of battle scenarios. Harry figured he could adapt the Room of Requirements to different settings as the group became more confident of themselves and their skills. Harry opened the door labelled observer and it lead to a staircase that went up. At the top of the stairs was a wall made completely of glass that he could view all parts of the labyrinth through. Inside the observers room was three rows of chairs that had small table attachments on the right side with a piece of parchment, quill and ink bottle which Harry assumed would allow the group observing to take notes on what the were witnessing for later reference. The rows where placed on an incline so that those in the back row would still be able to clearly see what was happening. Harry went back down the stairs and opened the door next to the observers 'door. It led into the labyrinth. The labyrinth looked quite different from here as all he could see was a long corridor that provided a number of different options for the user to take, left, right at several intervals or straight ahead. Though the lighting, provided by torches placed high on the labyrinth wall, was low Harry felt there would be enough for the groups to see adequately. The walls were extremely high, twelve foot at least, so people would not be able to see over them. Harry liked this idea as the groups could use the passages of the labyrinth to hide or to mount attacks from. He was not sure if it would work but felt this was a better way to start then an open room as this way an attack could come from around any corner. He looked up to where the observer viewing window should have been but could not see it. Harry was pleased with this as the groups battling would not be able to see if another member of the DA, who was observing, trying to give them directions. Harry left the labyrinth and returned to the small room with the doors waiting for the other members of the DA to arrive.

A short time later all the members, including those who had left Hogwarts, had arrived and were looking questioningly at Harry for an explanation regarding the enormous change to the Room of Requirement. Harry explained his idea to the group and gave them a quick tour of the observer room and the labyrinth. Once he was sure they understood what they were going to be doing he commenced dividing up the first two teams of six that would do battle. At this point things became difficult. Harry decided that because Ron and Hermione had actually been in a real battle that they should lead one group each. Most of the DA members did not have a problem with this. The problems began to arise when he started choosing the rest of the team.

"_Luna, you are on Ron teams and Neville you can be on Hermione's" _Hermione seemed ok with the decision while Ron gave Harry a look that screamed his displeasure. Luna on the other hand gave an expression that Harry felt showed that she seemed very comfortable with his decision. Harry decided to ignore the look from Ron, feeling that having people who had actually been in a battle situation would give the group a better idea of real battle techniques.

"_Fred with Ron and George with Hermione"_ Harry continued trying to move on. Fred and George looked at each other.

"_Excellent"_ they said happily in unison at the prospect of being on opposing forces.

"_Dean, Lavender and Hannah with Ron and Seamus, Padma and Justin you will be with Hermione." _Harry felt comfortable that the members he had chosen to complete the teams would be up to the task. There were a number of grumbles from other members of the group who were not picked who wanted to be, especially from Zacharias Smith.

"_Everyone will get a chance to do this"_ Harry tried to reassure everyone though the expression on Zacharias's face did not improve.

"_Ok"_ Harry said to the two teams who were now standing in front of a separate door to the labyrinth. _"The rules are simple. The doors will lead you to different areas of the labyrinth and your team has to defeat the opposition and find their way out of the labyrinth through the opposing teams' door. Basically the first team out with as many of its members in tact wins. Now you can not use any permanently damaging spells on the opposition as I do not want to have to explain what happened to Madam Pomfrey. If no team is out within twenty minutes I will call time. Any questions?"_ Each team looked excited and desperate to get started. Hermione however raised her hand. The rest of the members about to enter the labyrinth groaned.

"_Yes Hermione?"_

"_What will the rest of the DA group be doing while we are battling it out?"_ Harry had thought that by showing the DA members around at the start that this would have been obvious.

"_Observing and taking notes"_ Hermione looked like she had another question that she wanted to ask but Ron's _"Come on Hermione"_ stoped her.

"_Good luck to all of you"_ Harry said before moving towards the observers' door and the groups moved into the labyrinth through their doors. Harry arrived upstairs and found the rest of the DA had already taken seats. He looked though the glass wall and found the teams had entered the labyrinth.

"_Who's your money on, Harry?"_ Ginny asked loud enough for everyone to hear. This question sparked a debate amongst the observing members. Harry decided to remain quiet. He didn't want to be seen to be taking sides against either of his best friends. Harry decided to simply wait and watch.

It took the groups a short time to find each other and it was clear immediately that Ron and Hermione took a very different approach to battle. Ron attempted to position his team in strategic locations in the passages to stop the other team making it to the door. This meant that he had to split up his team. Harry felt this was also, on some small part to separate himself from Luna who he placed with Hannah and Dean. Hermione however preferred to keep her team together. Harry wasn't exactly sure his idea of mock battles was going to work until the first members of Ron team met Hermione's. Fred threw an impressive stunning spell at Hermione who shielded herself while Padma returned a body binding curse which Fred artfully dodged by moving behind a wall. Ron sent a spell at Neville who managed to move out of the way just in time. After that Ron seemed to concentrate his attacks on Hermione who seemed to anticipate his every move and blocked everything he had sent at her with skill. Fred was taken by surprise by a spell George sent at him while he was attempting to block a spell from Seamus. Seamus however did not notice Lavenders attack and fell shortly after. Padma attempted to join in sending a stunning spell at Lavender but found the spell came back at her when it was deflected by a shield Lavender was able to create just in time. Lavender was taken by surprise however by Neville who caught her with a stunner as soon as she dropped her shield. Ron did not last long on his own and was left in a full body bind sent by Hermione but he had managed to take George down before he fell. It took some time but Hermione's group eventually managed to move past Fred, Lavender and Ron though they left three members behind with their fallen opposition. Hermione, Neville and Justin continued on as Seamus, Padma and George were incapacitated. Luna, Dean and Hannah were the last line of defence for Ron's team. Luna took Neville down while Hermione concentrated on Hannah and Dean battled Justin. Hermione managed to incapacitate Luna with a disarming spell and then a body bind. Though the battle was extensive in the end only Hermione and Justin were left standing. They exited the labyrinth in just over fifteen minutes to the applause of the observers. After those left in the labyrinth had been collected and allowed to either recover or had the counter spell used to return them to normal the members of the DA who had observed the battle discussed the different options taken by Hermione and Ron. It was decided that both options had merit though some work was required on both strategies to ensure success in battle. It also highlighted spells for those that fallen that required work. Two new groups were then chosen with Alicia and Katie as the leaders and like Ron and Hermione's groups, they entered the labyrinth. By the end of the DA meeting three mock battles had been run and everyone had participated in at least one, including Zacharias, who had fallen to his first attacker. Though some members were nursing minor bruising from the falls they had taken when they had been attacked, all members seemed very pleased by the results and were keen to do it again. Once the meeting had ended Ron and Hermione hung back as the rest of the group congratulated Harry on his idea and said goodnight.

"_That was really good Harry. Nothing like practical experience to prepare you for the real thing"_ Hermione said sounding completely sincere.

"_Yeh Harry"_ Ron agreed _"and now I have had a chance to go through were I went wrong, I know my team will win next time."_ Ron sent a look at Hermione that was almost a challenge. Harry decided not to have Ron and Hermione's team face each other next meeting just in case. Hermione decided to ignore Ron's look and focus her attention on Harry.

"_I think it is an excellent idea"_ Hermione said

"_Thanks Hermione"_ Harry replied returning her sincerity.

The next few weeks flew by and October was upon Harry in no time at all. Hermione kept her word and assisted Harry with his school work each night while Ron complained loudly that she was never willing to help him.

"_Ron as I have said before, I am only helping Harry because of his extra studies, you don't have them so you don't need my help."_ Hermione had replied for the third time that week.

"_I have to plan the attack strategies for the Quidditch team in my role as Captain as well as my school work"_ Ron reasoned.

"_Yes Ron we all know you are the captain of the Quidditch team"_ Hermione said under her breath so that only Harry could hear. Harry had trouble stopping the laugh that was surfacing and attempted to disguise it as a cough though the look from Ron indicated that Ron knew Harry was getting at laugh at his expense. Ron spent the next hour grumbling under his breath. Hermione eventually gave in sightly and agreed to check over his work for mistakes which pacified Ron for the rest of the evening.

On the first Tuesday morning in October the trio were eating breakfast in the Great Hall as usual when the owl post arrived. As was Harry's practise he looked up though he did not see Hedwig. Harry decided he would go and visit her that afternoon as he had not seen Hedwig in sometime as he had not received any mail. Hermione's usual delivery of the Daily Prophet arrived and she opened it flattening to out and propping it up against the jug of pumpkin juice so she could continue her breakfast and read the news. Hermione suddenly dropped her fork onto her plate and the bang drew most of the tables' attention to her.

"_Harry"_ Hermione said in a strangled whisper. The look on her face clearly showed the news she had just seen was not good. Hermione turned the paper around so that Harry could see the front page. The picture on the front cover showed a small house that Harry had never seen before with a familiar symbol hovering above it. The head line read _'Death Eater Attack Rocks Wizard Community'_. Harry knew there would be attacks and though he was troubled by the fact that there had been attack he could not say that he was surprised.

"_Hermione, now that people know that Voldermorts back we had to expect some attacks to occur"_ Harry said trying to calm Hermione.

"_Read the story Harry"_ Hermione replied simply, her voice still quiet. Harry did as he was told.

'_Last night Aurors were called to a disturbance at the home of Hestia Jones, a well respected witch in the community. When the Aurors arrived in the early morning hours they found the Dark Mark hovering above the home and Hestia dead inside. Hestia's death has shaken the wizard community at large as she was considered to be an extremely accomplished witch whose particular skills lay in creating spells and charms that could make a home practically impenetrable to anyone except her most trusted friends. The Minister gave a statement shortly after the discovery was made. "This recent death though tragic, highlights the importance of being constantly on guard at this time. No one should consider themselves safe until He Who Must Not Be Named has been stoped. I am appealing to anyone who has any information regarding Hestia's death or the where abouts of any suspected followers of He Who Must Not Be Named are urged to come forward immediately'. _

The article continued with details regarding Hestia's life and remaining relatives and close friends, including Dumbledore, who all expressed their feelings regarding the sudden loss. Harry sat completely stunned. He looked towards the teachers table and notice for the first time that it was more subdued then normal. Harry's eyes met Dumbledore's briefly and he saw an obviously upset old man staring back at him. Harry suddenly felt extremely angry. _'You were supposed to protect Hestia'_ Harry sent his angry thoughts towards Dumbledore. For a second Harry thought Dumbledore had actually picked up on the telepathic message he was attempting to send as a guilty expression seemed to cross his face briefly and he turned away. With anger still seething though him Harry turned back to see Hermione's now tear stricken face while Ron's looked as though all colour had been drained from it. Harry communicated his desire for the trio to leave the Great Hall with a nod of his head towards the direction of the door. The group stood and made their way to the door without a word.

"_McGonagall said Dumbledore would look after her!"_ Ron exclaimed once they were through the door. Harry could not bring himself to say anything as his anger towards Dumbledore had not yet subsided.

"_Didn't you read the article Ron"_ Hermione snapped wiping away the tears that were still running down her face. _"It said quite clearly that she was accomplished at home protection magic. Dumbledore probably thought she would be safe in her own home and expected the attack to come while she was out_" Hermione reasoned.Harry suddenly remembered something he had overheard Lupin, Tonks, Moody and Shacklebolt discuss the morning he had caught the Hogwarts Express.

"_What if someone in the Order told the Death Eaters how to get in?" _Harry asked seriously. Hermione and Ron looked uncertain how to respond at first. Harry continued telling them about the conversation he had overheard at Lupin's.

"_No one in the Order would do that"_ Ron stated though his voice projected far less confidence then the statement itself.

"_Peter Pettigrew did"_ Hermione replied, her expression lost in thought. _"Did they give any indication as to who they thought it was?"_ Hermione asked Harry. Harry simply shook his head in reply.

"_Hey"_ Ron said suddenly _"what if it's like what happened to Mad-eye and a Death Eater has captured a member of the Order and the Death Eater is impersonating them using a polyjuice potion?"_ Harry had to admit that he had not considered that.

"_It could be I suppose"_ Hermione replied sounding slightly dubious about the idea. _"I guess the best idea for now is to follow Mad-eyes advice."_ Both boys threw her a questioning look.

"_Constant Vigilance!"_ Harry had to admit that Hermione's Moody impersonation wasn't bad. The boys nodded in agreement. Harry and Hermione said a subdued goodbye to Ron and headed up the stairs to their first class. When they arrived at the door to the potions room they were greeted by unwelcome looks of glee from many of the Slytherin students. None were as sickening however as Malfoys'. The unwholesome smile on his face was extremely unsettling.

"_It's only a matter of time Potter before it's your turn"_ Malfoy said sadistically.

"_Shut up Malfoy"_ Hermione retaliated before Harry could say anything. Harry wanted to punch Malfoy for the simple fact that he was pleased by someone's death.

"_You have your girlfriend defending you now Potter"_ Malfoy's cronies laughed at Malfoy's taunt and Harry held himself back with what he later though was super human strength. _'Don't rise'_ Harry heard over and over again in his head. At first Harry had thought it was Hermione whispering to him but when he turned his head slightly to check he realised that no one would be able to talk as clearly as he heard the voice in his head while they were also attempting to bite off their bottom lip as Hermione appeared to be doing. Snape suddenly opened the door.

"_Am I interrupting something?"_ Snape snapped looking directly at Harry. Harry couldn't believe it. He was simply standing there while half the sixth year Slytherin House laughed at him and Snape was looking at him as if he had been caught stealing from Snape's office. Harry was on the verge of throwing a scathing reply to Snape when he again heard the voice repeat in his head _'Don't rise'._ With the tiny amount of self control Harry still possessed he refrained himself.

"_No Sir"_ Malfoy replied happily sending one last smile in Harry's direction before heading into the classroom. Harry noted that during the class Snape did not appear to be moved by the news of Hestia's death in anyway, though Harry did not feel that this alone was enough for him to suspect Snape as the traitor, no matter how much he hated him.

By lunch time the news of the Death Eater attack was though the school and the feeling of the students could be summed up in almost one word, scared. As was customary with any news regarding Voldermort, eyes were again on Harry and he suddenly felt a great deal of pressure to calm the student body. Harry however was not entirely sure if this pressure was coming in an unspoken form from the eyes or from his own mind, with the knowledge of the prophesy weighing heavily on him.

The following Thursday evening Harry decided it was time to try and gather as much information from as many of the sources he had available to him as he could regarding anything to do with Voldermort.

"_Hello everyone"_ Harry said as the members of the DA gathered around him. _"Please take a seat"_ the members of the group looked slightly confused as they had expected to break up into small teams for the mock battles. _"I just want to talk to you briefly before we get started tonight"_ Harry said answering the groups' unasked question and they all quickly sat down.

"_I am sure you have all heard by now about the recent death of Hestia Jones by Voldermort's followers"_ the usual scared reactions of group greeted his use of Voldermorts' name. _"I think it is time that we started to pay more attention to what is going on outside of this castle. If we are going to fight against Voldermort we need to know as much as we can about what is going on!"_ A few scattered mumbles of agreement were returned.

"_How are we supposed to do that?"_ Zacharias said in what Harry assumed was his most scathing tone. _"We're not out of the castle any more then you are!"_

"_We are"_ Fred, George, Alicia and Katie replied in unison.

"_Well that's fine for you. What about the rest of us?"_ Zacharias countered

"_Many of your parents are living in the Wizard community as are your other friends' parents who are not in the DA. Ask questions about anything strange going on that they are aware of. Some of you even have parents or relatives working for the Ministry of Magic who would be privilege to information that other people might not be"_ a few heads around the group nodded in agreement. Hermione raised her hand before asking her question which was her custom.

"_What about people from purely muggle families?"_ Harry knew that Hermione was truly interested rather then trying to mock him as Zacharias had done.

"_Over the summer break there were attacks on people in the muggle community by Voldermort's followers. If anything strange appears in the muggle news I think that we should also be following it. I don't expect us to be able to see Voldermorts' plans laid out in front of us like an open book from this but we may be able to see patterns and we may get some ideas about what he might be planning to do next. All I am asking is for you to pay attention to what's happening out there and maybe ask some questions that you might not have bothered to ask before. You would be amazed at just how much information can be gathered if you bother to pay attention"_ Harry concluded noticing that Ron and Hermione were nodding in agreement. Harry knew from previous experience that a considerable amount of information could be uncovered by a small group of people, simply by keeping an ear to the ground. Most of the rest of the group seemed dubious about Harry's request though he did note that Fred and George seemed excited by the idea. Harry suspected that the Order was yet to give them an assignment of a spying nature and they were excited by the prospect. The group then broke up into teams and began their mock battles. After the meeting was completed Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way back to their common room.

"_Harry are you sure it is a good idea to have the members of the DA searching into Voldermort's activities?"_ Hermione asked with a slightly worried expression.

"_Yes, why?"_ Harry returned confused by her sudden apparent change of heart to an idea she had shown support for an hour ago.

"_I just think it may draw attention to the members of the DA and could make them target for attack"_ Harry had not considered that possibility. It seemed obvious now that Hermione had mentioned it. _'Why didn't I think of that?'_ Harry thought to himself.

"_Don't worry Hermione"_ Ron said _"we're safe at Hogwarts."_ Harry wished he could be as confident as Ron. From the expression on Hermione's face she too was also less then convinced.

"_Look Voldermort has never directly attacked the castle or anyone in it. He is afraid of Dumbledore. We all know that"_ Ron continued trying to add weight to his previous declaration.

"_Dumbledore can not defeat him"_ Harry stated before he realised what he was saying. Both Ron and Hermione sent him confused looks _"alone"_ Harry added quickly. _"Dumbledore can not defeat him alone, he needs as may supporters as he can get. The Order is trying to rally as many as possible and I think we should do the same. If we come across any useful information we can pass it on to them. It may be dangerous Hermione, but we have to do something. You said yourself that the DA wanted to fight Voldermort. Well before I go into battle the next time I would like to have a bit more information about what I could be up against. What about you?"_ Harry could see by the look on Hermione's face that she agreed though there was still a measure of concern evident.

As the end of October approached excitement buzzed through the school as the first visit to Hogsmeade was approaching. It was scheduled for the day of Halloween. Harry was looking forward to getting out of school and taking a break as much as anyone. The week before the scheduled outing Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Transfiguration.

"_Ok class, I think we are ready to start work on human transfiguration. As you have undoubtedly read in the notes that you have already taken this spell is complicated as you use the same spell for all animals that you are transforming a person into. What you need to do is have a clear picture in your mind of the animal that you want to transform the person into and then cast the spell. Now before you start attempting to transform the other members of the class I think that it is important that you also know the process for reversing the spell. The reversal spell is 'Reducius'. Let's practise the reversal spell together"_ the class repeated the reversal spell with McGonagall. _"The wand movement is a counter clockwise circle. Please show me". _The class did as requested and repeated the word and wand movement as McGonagall walked around the class checking that they were all doing it correctly.

"_I will now go around and change every second person into a cat and I want those who have not been changed to use the reversal spell to change them back."_ McGonagall changed Ron and Hermione initially and Harry was able to return Hermione to her normal form on his second while it took a considerably more attempts to return Ron to his natural form which was being attempted by Lavender. Once everyone had been returned to their normal form McGonagall turned those who were not transformed originally into cats. Harry found the sensation of being transformed into a cat very odd. His sense of smell and hearing were dramatically increased and he had an overwhelming desire to scratch behind his ears, while at the same time he was still able to think quite normally. Harry was returned to his normal form quickly by Hermione while Ron took a number of attempts to return Lavender. Harry felt that this was not so much due to Ron's skill but more that Ron wanted Lavender to wait as he had had to. Once Professor McGonagall seemed confident that each member of the class was clear on the reversal process she moved on.

"_Now the transformation spell is 'Flecto'. Note the pronunciation carefully."_ Professor McGonagall looked at the expectant faces of the class _"Please repeat after me. Flecto"_ The class repeated the spell a number of times until McGonagall raised her hand signalling them to stop. _"Now the wand movement is a little more complicated then that for the reversal spell. It consists of two clockwise circle movements of the wand pointing straight up with a quick flick of the wand to point it at the person you wish to transform to complete it." _McGonagall demonstrated using her own wand as she verbally went through the spell. The class followed her instruction and duplicate her moves. _"Now I want you to practise the movements and the pronunciation for this spell and the reversal spell as well as revising your notes for next class. We will be attempting human transformation from the start of next session" _McGonagall concluded as the bell rang signalling the end of class. As the class began packing up and heading out the Professor called Harry over. Harry moved towards her accompanied by Ron and Hermione.

"_I do not recall asking for you Mr Weasley or you Miss Granger."_ McGonagall said as the three of them approached. Ron and Hermione gave Harry a quick reassuring look before making there way towards the door with the few remaining students that were still leaving.

"_Harry, I am afraid that you will not be able to go to Hogsmeade this year."_

"_Why not?"_ Harry could not think why he was being restricted this year as his permission slip had been signed at the end of his third year.

"_I am sorry, but Sirius permission is no longer valid and the Dursley's returned the permission slip we sent them back torn into little pieces. I'm sorry Harry but without permission from a living guardian we can not let you go"_ Harry realised that McGonagall was being as delicate as she could. _"Professor Dumbledore believes it best if you remain within the school grounds anyway, for your own safety."_ Harry didn't know how to respond to this so he simply nodded in acknowledgement of the information he was given and turned and walked out the door. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him just outside.

"_What was that about?"_ Ron asked

"_I can't go to Hogsmeade this weekend."_ Harry replied

"_Why?"_ Ron and Hermione both asked together, shock evident in their voices.

"_I have to have a living guardian sign my permission slip and the Dursleys didn't"_ Harry said in a dispirited tone. Hermione's expression was close to how Harry was feeling. Being reminded of Sirius death so forcefully brought back the feelings of loss and depression he had not felt since the summer break. Ron's expression was very different.

"_That's not fair"_ Ron said angrily. Ron continued his rant for sometime and Harry let him do so. Hermione also remained quiet seemingly too upset to make any statement. When Saturday arrived Ron and Hermione prepared to go to the village while Harry watched on.

"_I'm really sorry you can't come. Maybe you could use the invisibility clock and the Marauder's map to join us in the village"_ Ron said excitedly, obviously just thinking of this option. Harry however, had already considered this and had decided against it. Besides from the possibility of being caught Harry remembered that Lupin had once expressed his disappointment in Harry for leaving the school without permission and though Harry knew it was unlikely that Lupin would find out he still did not want to take the chance of disappointing Lupin further. Dumbledore had also expressed a desire for Harry to remain in the school according to Professor McGonagall and Harry felt that it may be best to follow the advice he had been given at this point.

"_No I don't think so"_ Harry said.

"_Why not?"_ Ron asked apparently bewildered by Harry's reluctance.

"_I just think it would be better if I remained at the school this time"_ Harry replied seriously. He also believed that it would be safer for his friends if he did not go with them. Harry had found himself thinking long and hard about the actions he had taken in the past and he realised that he had not only placed himself in unnecessary danger but on occasion, also his friends. He was determined not to do that this year. Hermione's response to Harry's decision was very different to Ron's.

"_Well I think you are doing the right thing Harry" _Hermione stated and Ron made an unpleasant face at her._ "Do you want us to get you anything from Hogsmeade?"_ Harry thought about this for a moment.

"_Yes"_ Harry replied suddenly _"I would like some butterbeer and some chocolate frogs"_ Harry replied with a small smile crossing his face.

"_Of course mate"_ Ron replied _"I will also have a look around in Honeydukes_ _and bring you back anything else good that I find"_ Ron's returned a smile that showed Harry that in some small way Ron understood Harry's position.

"_Of course we will get them for you Harry and we will see you at the feast tonight"_ Hermione said also giving a small smiling. Harry somehow knew that Hermione understood exactly, though if he had been asked how he would not have been able to explain it. Harry waved them off from the top of the stairs and Malfoy, who was standing a few places back in the line, seemed to take pleasure in the fact that Harry was not going and he sent Harry a mock wave before proceeding out the main doors. Harry decided to go back to thecommon room and complete some of the back log of work he had built up in the last week with his extra studies. He collected his bag and sat at a table in the common room and was about to start when he noticed Neville in an arm chair across from him looking confused.

"_Are you alright Neville?"_ Harry asked and Neville looked up.

"_Harry, I didn't notice you there. Why didn't you go to Hogsmeade?"_ Neville asked curiously.

"_Too much work to do"_ Harry lied holding up the book he had been given by Professor McGonagall during his extra studies to emphasis the lie. _"What are you working on?"_

"_Our recent Medical Magic essay"_

"_Do you need any help?"_ Harry asked honestly wanting to help Neville. Harry was very proud of the achievements Neville had made in the DA and in his own personal self confidence in the last year. Harry had felt particularly close to Neville since Dumbledore had told Harry about the prophecy.

"_That would be great"_ Neville said looking relieved. Harry helped Neville for most of the day and though he did not get as much of his own work done as he had hoped he still found that he had had a good day and was in a surprisingly good mood when Ron and Hermione returned early. The Halloween feast was excellent with the food at its usual high standard and Ron and Hermione's insistence that he didn't miss anything except for cold weather and long lines at Honeydukes. Harry last thoughts before he went to bed were that though he had anticipated a boring and lonely day, it had turned out to be an un-expectantly good day.

As the first Quidditch match approached Ron became almost unbearable to be around. He was demanding almost non-stop practices and Harry finally had to put his foot down.

"_Ron I can't"_ Harry said

"_What do you mean you can't?" _Ron snapped back. Harry could see that Ron's stress levels were rising with every passing second.

"_I have to much work to do"_ this was not an exaggeration. With his extra class and his normal course work the number of assignments he was being expected to get through where averaging three a night. Even with Hermione's help Harry found he was only just keeping up. Snape's vindictive behaviour since the pensive incident in Harry's fifth year had in no way subsided and Harry was finding himself working on Potions homework more often then not.

"_Harry, our first game is in two weeks. We have to be ready"_ Ron almost yelled at Harry.

"_I know that Ron"_ Harry replied keeping his voice as calm as possible not wanting to be drawn into a fight. Harry disagreed with Ron regarding the team needing more practice. In his opinion the team was working well together and in the last few practices Harry had seen a marked improvement in each member with almost all manoeuvres that Ron wanted them to prefect being done flawlessly, despite the terrible weather their captain made them to practice in. A number of the team members, including Ginny, had complained to Harry regarding Ron's relentless pressure to win. _"I simply don't have enough time to go to more then one practice a week at the moment. I'm sorry. Just have the practice without me"_ Harry thought that this would pacify Ron. He was wrong.

"_If you are not serious about being on the team Harry I will have to find a seeker that is!"_ with that final statement Ron stormed off towards their dormitory leaving Harry in a state of shock. Harry couldn't believe that Ron, his best friend, had just threatened to take him off the Gryffindor Quidditch team. _'And I gave him the captaincy!' _Harry thought to himself angrily. Hermione, who had remained silent throughout the encounter, decided it was time to speak.

"_I don't think he really meant that Harry"_ Hermione said in a small voice _"he is just stressed. I'm sure that by tomorrow he will be sorry for what he said. Besides, were will he find another seeker in two weeks?"_ Hermione made a far point. There was no way Ron could replace him at this point, but this did little to reduce Harry's anger toward Ron at that moment. It turned out however that Hermione was correct. The next morning at breakfast Ron joined Harry and Hermione late and initially did not want to make eye contact with Harry as Ron took the seat beside him.

"_Look mate"_ Ron said quietly _"I'm sorry about what I said last night"_ Harry knew Ron was not good with apologises and Harry felt all the remaining anger he still felt drain away.

"_It's ok"_ Harry replied sensing from Ron's tone how bad he felt about the incident _"I know you just want to beat Malfoy"_ Ron smiled in relief. Harry noticed that though Hermione had had her head buried behind her copy of the Daily Prophet, apparently not listening, a small smile appeared on her face once the boys had resolved their argument.

The morning of the first Quidditch match, Gryffindor verse Slytherin, finally arrived and Harry, as usual, had not been blessed with a good nights sleep. Some of this was due to the tension Harry always felt before a game. The other was because Ron spent most of the night and early morning reminding Harry what a victory in this game meant and reviewing the strategies Ron had created for the team, all of which Harry had preformed perfectly during the last four practices the team had had. Harry ate a light breakfast of toast while Ron appeared to be unable to eat.

"_Ron, you really should eat something as you don't look well"_ Hermione said looking concerned. Harry had to agree, Ron did not look good. His face was extremely pale and Harry gave Ron an encouraging smile, which Ron attempted to return with limited success. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and found that Malfoy also looked a little more white then usual and Harry realised that Malfoy was as nervous as Ron regarding the upcoming match. Harry found this amusing considering the cocky comments about an expected Slytherin victory that Malfoy had been throwing toward Harry and Ron at every opportunity in the preceding weeks. When the time came Harry and the rest of the team made their way down to the change rooms to prepare for the match. Harry had left Sherman with Hermione as he customarily did when he went to quidditich practice. As he was changing into his Quidditch robes Ron was distracted by something and he was staring directly at Harry's chest.

"_What?"_ Harry asked wondering what could have caught Ron's attention.

"_What's that?"_ Ron returned pointing to the middle of Harry's chest. Harry looked down and notice the pendent that he had placed around his neck before term had started. Harry had completely forgotten that he had it on and didn't even realise that it was there until Ron pointed it out.

"_I got it for my birthday"_ Harry replied feeling that this was close to the truth and for some reason he did not want to tell Ron that he brought it for himself. Ron's attention however returned back to the game.

"_You should take it off for the game"_ Ron said returning his attention to his Quidditch robes. Harry's arms moved up towards the necklace to remove it as Ron had suggested when he stopped. _'Why should I'_ Harry thought _'it hasn't bothered me before'_.

"_It will be ok"_ Harry said leaving the necklace with the jade pendent around his neck and continued to dress in his Quidditch robes. Once everyone was dressed Ron had them gather up for the captains' pre-match speech.

"_Ok everyone, this is our first match as a team"_ Ron said. Harry had to admit Ron was sounding more confident now then the look on his face at breakfast had lead Harry to believe. _"I know that if we play this game using the skills and talent that you have all shown me during training, we will win. Let's show them what we can do"_ Harry was astounded. Ron's speech, though short, was great and by the look on the rest of the teams faces Harry could tell that they too were impressed. With the feeling of confidence high within the team they moved towards the door ready to enter the pitch to start the match. A new voice called the names of each member of the team onto the pitch to commence the game. Lee, the previous commentator, had finished school last term and he was replaced by a third year Ravenclaw girl that Harry did not know. The team proceeded onto the pitch and faced the considerably larger Slytherin team members. Ron and Malfoy faced each other with looks of obvious determination for victory on their face. Madam Hooch requested the captains shake hands before the start of the match and both faces changed to looks of revulsion at the thought of having to touch in any way. Reluctantly they shook hands and Harry could tell that the battle had already begun. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and fourteen players kicked off the ground and took position. Hooch released the quaffle and the game commenced. It was a dirty game right from the start. Malfoy had been training his team in how to play rough. Though the players on Harry's team were small and fast they were often attacked by two larger chasers from either side and were squeezed until they released the quaffle. The Slytherin beaters, Crabbe and Goyle, were targeting Ron and Harry. Harry could understand the tactic Malfoy had chosen as taking out the keeper and seeker would effectively ensure that the Slytherins' won. Harry took his usual position above the match to watch for the snitch and Malfoy had decided to mark him copying his every move, remaining at his side. Harry's search for the little gold snitch was made difficult due to the weather. The day was over cast with threatening dark grey clouds in the sky which rumbling continuously with the occasional burst of sheet lighting. The only good thing was that the rain seemed to hold off, though it was almost as dark as night. After the first ten minutes of the game it was clear that the Slytherin tactics were working. Gryffindor was 20 points down even with some excellent saves by Ron and Malfoy taunted Harry relentlessly. The rest of Harry's team seemed to be taking a beating, literally. Even from Harry's height above the rest of the players he noted that many of his team were bleeding and Ginny had a black eye. Penalty shots had been awarded on a number of occasions for the injuries though the shots taken had resulted in few points and Harry could hear the displeasure in the crowd and Madam Hooch's voice for the excessive rough play, but Harry knew the rules like anyone. The only way to stop the game was to find the snitch and he knew that if he wanted to keep his team out of the Hospital wing he would have to do it soon. A Slytherin chaser had the quaffle and was making their way up the pitch to the Gryffindor goal._ 'Stop it Ron' _Harry thought _'stop it'_. Ron made a spectacular save and passed it to a Gryffindor chaser to take back up the field. As Harry applauded his best friends' efforts he noticed to late the bludger that was heading towards Ron from behind. By the time Harry called to Ron to look out it was too late. The bludger struck Ron in the back of the head and Ron slid off his broom and fell to the ground. Luckily someone reduced the speed of Ron's decent in the last moments and he landed gently. Harry was angry. He looked at Malfoy whose face showed a look of triumph. Harry wanted to lash out.

"_I know you planned this" _Harry yelled at Malfoy.

"_What are you going to do about it"_ Malfoy taunted. The whistle blew below. The penalty shoot that had been awarded had not been successful and play was restarted, Gryffindor now short a keeper. Harry was tempted to attack Malfoy and was just about to when the sky flashed with light and Harry saw it, the snitch. It was hovering in the middle of the pitch just above the chasers. Harry lunged past Malfoy who swerved initially thinking that it was an attack and then he realised what was going on. Malfoy turned his broom quickly and he and Harry raced toward their goal. Malfoy managed to move into position on Harry's left and try though he might Harry could not pull away. It was then that he heard it.

"_Harry look out"_ It was Hermione's voice. It sounded as though she was right beside him. An image flashed through his mind. He realised that he was looking at himself and Malfoy as if from below and a bludger was heading straight for him on his right. Though he did not know how, he knew that it was true, and he realised that a bludger would hit him in only seconds if he did not move. _'But I can't let Malfoy win!'_ Harry thought to himself. Keeping his eye on the snitch the whole time Harry rolled his broom 180 degrees so that he was literally riding it upside down. Harry felt the bludger pass him just above his knee caps and he stretched out his hand to collect the snitch. Relief swept over him as the little ball fluttered in his hand and he heard the whistle blow signifying the end of the match and Gryffindors victory. The crowd erupted with applause and calls of jubilation as Harry made his way down to the ground in the centre of the pitch. Gryffindor had won the game one hundred and seventy to sixty. It was only once he was on the ground that he realised that Malfoy had not reached for the snitch as well and he wondered way. He looked around and saw Malfoy on his back struggling to breathe while Goyle helped him to his feet and Crabbe looked on with a guilty expression. Harry's happiness heightened as he realised that the bludger he had avoided had struck Malfoy right in the side throwing him off his broom to the ground. _'I'm going to win the game Malfoy' _Harry thought happily answering Malfoy's earlier statement to himself. The crowd rushed onto the pitch to congratulate the Gryffindor team and Hermione ran towards Harry catching him in a firm embrace.

"_Well done Harry"_ she said and reached up to plant a kiss on his cheek. Just before her lips arrived at their intended destination Harry heard someone calling his name and he automatically turn his head to find the owner of the voice. It was quiet by accident that their lips meet and both Harry and Hermione were taken completely by surprise. However it was not the kiss alone that caused this. When their lips meet it was as if a door opened in his mind and he was flooded with images and feeling that he knew were not his own. The images moved so quickly from one to the other that when he thought about it later he could not remember a single one. As suddenly as it had begun it stoped. Hermione moved way and as their lips parted the door closed. For a moment Harry felt a sense of loss. People were patting him on the back and saying congratulation to him and for a moment Harry didn't know why. He felt confused. It was only when he felt something squirming in his hand and looked down finding the snitch there that he remembered he had just won the first Quidditch match of the season. Hermione had a strange look on her face as she pulled completely away from him and he as about to ask what was wrong when the other members of his team caught him from behind in a team embrace. Even Ron was brought over on a stretcher to be with the team though his comments made little sense. The bludger had apparently hit him quite hard in the back of the head and he seemed to slip in and out of the conversation. Harry didn't think it was too bad until Ron started calling him Ginny. The team decided to carry their captain to the hospital wing, Hermione accompanying them, and when they arrived they found the Slytherin team gathered around their moaning captain. As usual Malfoy was milking his injury for as much sympathy as he could get and his team mates and constant female companion, Pansy Parkinson, were gathered around him with looks of concern on their faces. Madam Pomfrey finished up with Malfoy informing his team mates that he would be fine and that he could return with them to the common room before checking on Ron. Ron's condition on the other hand was more serious and Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping him in the hospital wing for the rest of the evening. The rest of the teams' injuries were minor and Madam Pomfrey even allowed Hermione to assist with Ginny's black eye at Hermione's request. Once all injuries had been attended to the team farewelled Ron and proceeded to the common room. Harry walked next to Hermione wanting to talk to her about what had happened on the pitch but was unable to do so as the rest of the team did not allow him any privacy to discuss what he felt was a delicate subject. The common room exploded when the team preceded though the port hole and the Gryffindor house seemed determined to celebrate the victory to its fullest. Try though Harry might he did not seem to be able to break away from the crowd to speak to Hermione. Hermione's expression remained as strange as it had been on the pitch and she looked as though she was deep in thought while she moved away from the group.

"_How did you know about the bludger Harry?"_ Dean asked him while passing him a bottle of butterbeer. Everyone seemed to stop in mid-conversation to hear Harry's explanation.

"_I heard it"_ Harry lied. Honestly he did not know what to tell them as he was not sure himself how he had managed to see the bludger coming for him.

"_Did you see the look on Malfoy's face when it hit him in the side and he fell off his broom?"_ Seamus said followed by what Harry could only assume was an impersonation of Malfoy when it happened as Seamus's face contorted into an expression of pain mingled with shock. The entire Gryffindor house laughed appreciatively and applauded Seamus's efforts. By the time Harry was finally able to move away from the group that had surrounded him requesting that he retell the story of his victory over a dozen times, even though they had all been there to see it, Harry was unable to find Hermione.

"_Have you seen Hermione?"_ Harry asked Ginny.

"_I think she went to bed a few minutes ago"_ Ginny replied. Harry felt disappoint as he had really wanted to talk to her. _'She didn't even say good night' _Harry thought to himself.

"_Oh, ok, well I think I will head off to bed to. Goodnight"_

"_Night Harry"_ Ginny replied happily. Harry proceeded up to his bed and even though he had just won his first Quidditch match of the year somehow he felt empty.

"_Is something wrong master?"_ Sherman asked as Harry climbed into bed. Hermione had apparently left him on Harry's bed before going to bed herself as she had held him for the match.

"_No, I'm fine"_ Harry lied.

"_You are a terrible liar"_ Sherman said seeing right though Harry. Harry replied with a look that told Sherman to drop the subject which Sherman did and he curled up at the end of Harry's bed and promptly went to sleep. This left Harry feeling worst then before and he found himself falling asleep hours after he had gone to bed as his mind attempted to figure what had happened on the pitch when he and Hermione had kissed and why he felt so empty now while everyone else was celebrating.


End file.
